Never let go
by Emiii611
Summary: SPOILER! Takes place after L.S! Adrian had to make up his mind on either staying or going. Dimitri and Rose find out that Rose is Pregnant, and it turns out it's not a Dhampir. Whats going to happen when it turns out to be even more fragile then the Moroi
1. Chapter 1

**So as those of you who have read this before... You have noticed that i have changed the name :)))**

**This is my first time writing a story,**

**so please comment and tell me what you think.**

**(i do not own the VA Characters or Book)but i so do wish i owned Dimitri**

"What's so funny?" asked Dimitri, looking down at me with amusement.

"I'm just thinking about what Lissa would say if we still had the bond." In a very bad breach of guardian protocol, he caught a hold of my hand and pulled me toward him.

"And?" he asked, wrapping me in an embrace.

"I think she'd ask, 'What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"What's the answer?" His warmth was all around me, as well his love, and again, I felt that completeness. I had that missing piece of my world back. The soul that complemented mine. My match. My equal. Not only that, I had my life back, my own life. I would protect, I would serve, but I was finally my own person. "I don't know," I said, leaning against his chest. "But I think it's going to be good." Dimitri then brought his lips down to mine and kissed me, my body went all warm, with his hot lips on mine, but he pulled away to soon. "I agree Rose, I think it will be good as well." I smiled at him. I was happy around him, he brought me joy, he gave the other half of me.

I was disappointed that I wouldn't see Adrian again. I loved him, but as a brother, I hate having to hurt him like this, but Dimitri was the other half of me I want Adrian in my life but as friends. I guess Dimitri noticed the change of my attitude.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I looked down at my feet

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Rose, please, please tell me."

I looked up at him daring to look into his eyes. They were so full of love, he really cared for me he wanted to know what was wrong, but should I tell him what happened between me and Adrian? Should I tell him that I want Adrian in my life? Looking at him there I had to tell him, but not now, when we are in a less public place. "I will tell you, but can we talk when were in a . . . less public place?" "Yes, of course my Roza." My breathe caught he called me 'My Roza' "Thank you." We stayed in our embrace for a couple of minutes more until we had to separate.

I was walking to my room when I ran into Christian.

"Christian . . .?" I asked him,

he got upset at me for calling that his aunt had killed Queen Tatiana. But it is true Tasha Ozera had killed the queen and had framed me. My guess to it was because I had Dimitri, she loved him, still does, and once she got me out of the way, he would be open for her to take.

"Rose, I . . ." he couldn't speak he looked like he was about to break out into crying.

I quickly wrapped my arms around him to comfort him.

"Rose, I can't believe my aunt would do that, I'm sorry."

"Christian I couldn't believe it either, I still cant. It was really difficult for me to even say it aloud, but I no I needed to, and you don't have to apologize it wasn't your fault, it was her choice alone."

He had calmed down, I let him go and he stood up straight, he gave me a smile and nodded.

"You might want to find Queen Lissa, she probably wants you around, Lord Ozera." I said playfully.

"Yes, she probably is, good night Guardian Hathaway."

"Goodnight."

I continued to go to my room but before I could get there I was grabbed by something from behind a curtain. A hand was over my mouth so I couldn't scream, another hand was around my waist. Of course I knew who it was.

"Roza, not the best reaction. What if I was a strigoi, I could of killed you right there and then."

I turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. "But you weren't, and you wouldn't of killed me anyways, you didn't when you were . . ." I stopped myself before I could go on, that could of hurt him to remind him from what happened but he didn't look disappointed.

"Rose, of course I wouldn't and also that wasn't me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Rose, it's ok I forgave myself for what I have done."

I smiled at him glad that he had forgiven himself I knew that he had, I just didn't know if he would still be upset about anything.

"Dimitri?"

"Mhmm?"

"You know that I was going to my room, I'm sort of tired." He just looked at me and nodded

"Ok, we have had a long day haven't we."

"Yes we have."

We walked out from behind the curtains hand in hand. Once we got to my room, finally. Dimitri said goodnight and kissed me,

"Wait, can you stay the night?" I asked innocently.

"Rose that is a hard decision to make." He stated

"Which one, saying no to me is hard? . . . or wanting to go to your room, alone."

He quickly pulled me to him and whispered in my ear "Of course saying no to you is hard, I will stay with you tonight." I smiled and quickly kissed his ear. He just chuckled at that. I brought him into my room and shut the door behind us.

"Rose, how is your healing going?" Dimitri asked sounding concerned

"I'm as good as new." I said with joy in my voice. Dimitri smiled, then as soon as it came it left.

"Rose what upset you today, you said we would talk about it in private."

Oh shoot he wasn't suppose to remember that. "Ya, well a while ago Adrian and I had a fight . . . again, and he just made me feel like I only care about myself, and I have everything, I have you, he . . . I . . . I think he left for good." A tear escaped my eyes and Dimitri wiped it off he let me talk. "I told him that we weren't meant for each other, he took some of it the wrong way, I told him that he could be something amazing in life, but he just never takes the time for it." Dimitri had me wrapped around him.

"Roza, it's alright, it's alright." He said trying to comfort me.

I sobbed against his shirt, ruining it with my tears.

"Rose, he will repeat everything that happened that night, he will see what he did was a stupid choice, and even if he doesn't he made his choice, he would fail in life, and not take the amazing Rose Hathaway's advice."

I giggled at that "I love you, you know that right?" I asked shyly Dimitri picked me up from the ground and walked over to the bed and placed me down.

"Of course I do Roza, i hope you know that I love you." He said in a soft voice.

"You love me? You loving me never even crossed my mind." I said jokingly

"Oh Roza what am I suppose to do with you."

"We'll I could think of a million things you could do with me." I said while I winked at him.

He just stared at me and smiled. Then before I could even notice what was happening Dimitri was on top of me with his hair hanging down from his face. I took the hair that had fallen and placed it behind his ear.

"Guardian Belikov what do you think you are doing?" I said playfully

"We'll Guardian Hathaway, as you can see I think I am over top of you."

I quickly jumped up from were I was and kissed Dimitri, first it was a soft warm kiss, then it became hot. I started to pull Dimitri's shirt off while he started to take mine off. He pulled back after a few more minutes of rolling around.

"Rose, not yet, you are still healing."

"Common you have already told me that, yes I know I am still healing, hardly though." I pouted,

Dimitri sighed "Oh, Roza."

Dimitri then pushed me back onto the bed so he was over top of me again. He was about to kiss me when I kicked him over so I was on top of him. "Dimitri, don't get to distracted."

"It's hard not to when your around" I smiled at that, then I let my self go limp and landed next to wear Dimitri was laying. Dimitri rolled over so he was looking at me. It was silent for a while until I broke it

"Dimitri when I said I was tired, I wasn't joking, it wasn't just an excuse to get away."

"Oh, right, sorry then if you want to get some sleep then I'll" I cut him off "No!, I mean I want you to stay, please." He let him self relax then pulled me into him. I snuggled my self closer to him wishing that we could get closer. I fell asleep. I was pulled into a spirit dream probably Sonya's. I was wrong.

It was Adrian. We were just where Lissa was when she was announced Queen. There was silence between us.

Adrian finally spoke. "Little Dhampir, I am no longer at court. This was just a goodbye I will not be coming back, probably never even run into each other in the future."

I felt like I wanted to cry I didn't want Adrian to leave! I wanted him in my life. "Adrian . . . I am sorry, but please you couldn't possible be gone, I want you in my life, I need you in my life." A tear escaped my eye and I quickly wiped it away.

"I love you Adrian, but as a brother, a brother I never had. Please don't leave, it is true you can success in life if you let yourself, but your running away from your problems. You have to know how to deal with them, and forgive. You cant just leave all your friends behind. Because of me, I don't want that to happen."

He sat down on a chair and collapsed his head into his hands. "Rose, I love you, and I have to have time to let those feelings go."

"Adrian, it may take a day, or a week, maybe even a year. But once you have found someone for you, the right person for you. Please can you come back."

He stood up and walked towards me, he held out both hands for me to hold and I took them. "I promise you I will come back little Dhampir, but I need some time alone."

The dream faded and I woke up, I quickly sat up. I looked beside me to where Dimitri was. He was still asleep. Few. I didn't wake him. I laid back down, an arm reached over and pulled me towards Dimitri. Nope. I was wrong he was awake.

"Roza, you ok?"

"Ya, I'm fine, Adrian just visited me."

"What did he say?" Dimitri was more awake now.

"He said he will come back, once he gets over me and finds the right person for him."

"What do you mean, come back?"

"Oh, right, ya he left court, I don't know where he is though." Dimitri's hand went to my face and stroked it. It was so light, he was hardly even touching me. It felt so right to be with him.

"Roza, its only 3:30 (P.M), do you want to go to sleep again?" I thought about it for a bit but of course I knew my answer. "No, I don't." he was about to say something but I quickly added to what I was going to say. "Can we go out in the sun, it's been a while since the last time I was in the sun." "Yes, I would love to get back out there as well." I got dressed along with Dimitri and we headed outside.

It was Sunday morning; I just got out of the shower when there was a knock at my door. I quickly got dressed and ran over to it.

"Hey, rose were going to be late for church." Lissa said while pulling me out of my room. "Liss, are we seriously going to church, you know how I love to sleep in." "It doesn't look like to me that you were sleeping." She continued to drag me along to church.

I stepped inside and Dimitri was at the last pew to the right, he was sitting alone so I came in and sat beside him. "So Rose has finally made it." Dimitri announced. I then quickly pecked his lips. "Rose, were in church, you know better then that." "Comrade, I really don't think that I do." I said jokingly. "Oh, Roza."

Church was over. Sunday's were my days off, usually guardians didn't get days off, they guarded day and night everyday. But since I was at court, I got Tuesday's, Friday's, and Sunday's off as well as every night.

There was a party going on, but not what comes into your mind at first when you think of party. This party is how ever, a dinner with all the Moroi, either royal or not. Then mingling afterwards. Lissa had let Eddie, Dimitri, and I come, or rather made us come. She didn't want to handle this all on her own.

The 'party' had come and I was sitting at a small table talking to Eddie.

"Rose? What do you think will happen to Tasha, I really liked her, I never would of expected her to do that, never." "Eddie, I must tell you I don't know, but I assume she will be put in a jail like victor had."

Victor

I had killed victor, I really didn't mean to. I was controlled by spirit, I smashed him against a wall, and. . . . and he was so still he wasn't breathing, his eyes so drained of life. . .

"Hey? Rose." I snapped out of my memory. "Oh, sorry what did you say?"

"I was just agreeing, hopefully they don't kill her, and what about Christian his family is already assembled bad with his parents choosing to turn Strigoi, now his Aunt killing the queen, well the past queen."

"Ya." I was searching in the room for Lissa when Sonya appeared beside me. "Hey Sonya." I smiled. Eddie still was in shock seeing his old teacher, the one that had gone crazy and turned Strigoi, by choice. "Hey Rose, I am hear to tell you that Lissa would like to see you, she is in her room."

"Thank you Sonya, see you later." And with that I ran off towards the palace, where Lissa was. I wonder why she was there and not at the so called party, huh, leaving us there to suffer. I got to her room and knocked.

"Hey Liss, it's me rose."

"Come, on, in." She sounded a bit nervous,

i wish we still had that bond, it broke when I almost died maybe even died when Tasha had shot me when I told everyone that she was the murderer who killed Queen Tatiana. I was able to push myself back, without any help, so I was now a free spirit.

I opened up the door to see Christian holding Lissa's hand on the bed.

"Rose, I have something to tell you."

Lissa looked at Christian and Christian nodded. "I am pregnant." I started shouting about how happy I was for her.

"Oh my Gosh Lissa! That is fantastic!" I probably sounded like a manic cheering for her. There was a knock at the door."Come in!." I screamed. "My room much Rose?" "Oh, sorry I'm just really excited for you!."

"Rose, I think we can all see that." Christian said.

I turned around to see who had came in, it was Dimitri.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I sort of heard some screaming so I came to see if everything was alright." Dimitri was looking at me, yep he knew it was me.

"Sorry, comrade but there is GREAT news!"

"Yes I can see that." I looked over to Lissa for her to tell Dimitri. "Dimitri, I am pregnant." Dimitri then started to cheer for her.

"Congratulations Lissa! Lord Ozera Is the father right?"

"Yes, of course Christian is the father!" "'we'll I sure hope I am!" Lissa and Christian said at the same time. I just giggled at all the commotion here.

"Rose, why are you laughing at this!" Lissa demanded. "I don't know, it's just, funny." "Well I don't think any of this is funny." Lissa said "I don't know, I'm just in a random mood right now." Dimitri put his arms around me and pulled me towards him. I looked up at him and started to kiss him. "woah, get a room would you." Christian said with a disgusted look on his face. "No problem, common Dimitri."

"Rose!" Lissa practically yelled at me. "Lissa I am right here you know." "Yes I know, but don't leave yet." Lissa complained. Dimitri started to pull me towards the door. "Lissa, I'm pretty sure you would love to celebrate this with umm Christian, and I have something I need to do anyways, so I'll see you soon."

I ran out of Dimitri's arms and gave Lissa a tight hug. I walked back to Dimitri and we left. "So what do you have to do then?" Dimitri asked. "Hmm . . . nothing, that was just an excuse to get out to spend some quality time with you." I said while going on my tippy toes to kiss him. Before I even had time to realize I was already at my room. "Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza." Dimitri said while leaning in to kiss my forehead. "I'm sorry." I said while I started to frown. "What for?" "For not being able to give you kids, I know you have wanted them, but I cant give it to you." "Oh, Roza I'm happy with just you." I smiled to that, but I was still sad that I couldn't give Dimitri what he wanted.

I just came out of the shower and put on my clothes when Dimitri came in and put me over his shoulders, I started to hit his back and started yelling at him to let me go. "Wait comrade, forget what I said, I think I like the view from here." Dimitri started to chuckle, oh gosh I loved to hear his laugh, so warm and loving. "Rose, Rose, Rose." Dimitri sighed "AHH!" Dimitri had dropped me from over his shoulders onto the bed. Dimitri put his finger over my mouth to stop me from my little scream. "Sshh someone will hear you Rose." Dimitri was over top of me, hmm this felt like Déjà vu. Dimitri started to kiss my forehead, down to my nose, then my mouth, then my neck, he continued to kiss me going lower every kiss. When Dimitri came back up to my face I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine, I started to undue his buttons to his shirt. "Rose." Dimitri said "Dimitri, please, I told you I'm fine." I begged

Dimitri finally gave in and took my shirt off. I wrapped my legs around his waist while kissing his neck. I then pushed his pants off along with his underwear with my feet. Dimitri got my pants off. He put one arm on my lower back and the other around the back of my head tangled with my hair. Dimitri took his hand from my lower back and took my underwear off with it, or at least it got to my knees so I kicked it off with my feet.

Dimitri and I had love for the third time in my life, and all three had been with him. I was laying on Dimitri's chest. "I'm really tired . . . Dimitri." "Alright rose go to sleep, I love you." "I love you to." Last thing I remember before I was in the darkness of sleep was Dimitri's face. There was no spirit dream, it was finally a peaceful sleep, even better because I was with Dimitri.

I woke up with Dimitri starring down at me. "Good morning."

"Good morning, comrade." I brought Dimitri's head down and kissed him. "Rose, it's Monday you have to . . ." I cut him off with a kiss

"Dimitri, I know but I wish one of these days I could just lay here in bed with you all day." "One of these days we will." Dimitri winked at me and got up from bed. I got a quick shower and put on some clothes, when I came out from the bedroom Dimitri was gone. He probably went to find Christian, since that's his assignment to guard for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**please review saying what you think about this chapter. Sorry if it isn't the best i was a bit tired today**

**Thank you UnderWorldVampirePrincess, i guess she is still shadow kissed :)**

**I fixed up this chapter, people have been getting annoyed of all the ya's and stuff and i read threw it**

**YEP way to many yes's and Ya's and saying there names to much! **

**sorry if i didn't catch some things. threw the other chapters i haven't said ya and yes and their names over again.**

**so sorry about that. **

I was rushing over to the meeting room where Lissa was; I was over fifteen minutes late. I cut across the field and finally got there. Lissa wasn't in the room, instead I found Viktoria, Dimitri's sister. We both ran to each other and hugged.

"I've missed you so much rose, how has life been?"

"I've missed you to, and it's been . . . pretty good." I said thinking about my life with Dimitri. "Wait, Viktoria, where's Lissa?"

Viktoria looked a bit sad. "Rose, I don't know, but they have been searching for her." I started to panic; gosh I wish I had that bond!

Lissa!

"Viktoria!" I started to pace the room trying to think of possibilities of where she could be. "Who knows about this?"

"Almost everyone now, they have sent a search party. She went missing last night."

"What, I was just with her last night though." I was with her last night when she told me she was pregnant and then I left with Dimitri; I really wish we had stayed like she told me to.

"Rose, don't worry we will find her, I promise you everything will be alright." I nodded.

"Viktoria common, we have to go look for her . . . away from court anything could of happened." I stopped and thought about that . . . What if a Strigoi got her, but how would they of gotten in there? "Viktoria oh my gosh what if a Strigoi got her!"

"Rose, the wards are up, anyways if that did happen why would they of just taken her and not anyone else." I thought about that as well.

"I don't know, they probably liked the idea of the queen being dead but once they heard that another was made and that the queen was a Dragomir and another lived, then they would of wanted her to be dead to try and finish the line, then they will go after Jill . . . that's why . . . that's why they didn't take anyone else." Viktoria just looked at me, she understood that Lissa was close to me and that I cared for her, Lissa was like a sister to me, she was my sister.

"Rose, we should really go, you were right about looking away from court . . . she's not here."

I got up from my seat and walked towards the door. "I will go let the other guardians know that we should start looking out from court." That was the last thing I said before I ran towards the guardian building.

My mother, Dimitri, Alberta, Stan and a whole bunch of others that I don't know were standing around a table and making groups of where to look for her. I came and joined beside Dimitri and my mother. "Dimitri, can I talk to you quickly." I whispered. Dimitri in his guardian mood nodded his head and walked off towards a corner.

"Dimitri, I think we should start looking off of court. . . anything could of happened, what if . . . what if a Strigoi took her, she could be dead." A tear came from my eye thinking Lissa could be dead. Dimitri brought his hand to my face and pulled it up so that I looked at him.

"we are trying very hard to look for her, Strigoi wouldn't of been able to break through the wards, they are to strong, they wouldn't of just taken Lissa as well." That's what Viktoria had said.

"Yes, I know, but what if they just wanted her dead." I repeated to him what I had told Viktoria. Dimitri just nodded and took me into his arms, I lay my head against his chest for a couple more seconds.

"everything will be okay." I hoped that that was true, but it didn't seem like it right now.

I was in a search group with Stan, Alberta, Eddie, Emil and Christian. Christian was there for if we did run into any Strigoi he could set them on fire, if needed. We all took off towards the gates to get out of court. We took five black luxury vehicles, one for each group. There were six people in each group. Which meant we had twenty-five guardians and five Moroi. My group searched the closest neighborhood that we could find, Lissa had only been gone since some time last night, so she couldn't be to far. We parked our vehicle just behind some trees in a small forest, we split up in three so we wouldn't be suspicious if anyone was looking outside. I went with Alberta and Christian while Emil, Eddie, and Stan went there separate ways. We were to meet back by the car in forty minutes to look somewhere else for Lissa, if we haven't found her yet.

We walked by a huge house that had been abandoned. I walked around the back of the house looking for anything or anyone that could be inside or maybe even outside, I listened for any talking . . . or possibly screaming. There was nothing, so I grabbed the first thing I saw, it was a large rock, I chucked It at the back door that was made out of glass, there was a loud CRASH! Alberta had been running towards me then.

"Rose! That could of woken up the whole neighborhood! The door was unlocked anyways!" oops I guess I didn't check to see if the door really needed some smashing up.

"We'll then lets check the house now and get out of here before the police comes, shall we." Alberta just looked at me and shook her head, she turned around and walked into the house with Christian. I didn't notice Christian was there until right now, huh.

The house was empty so we walked back to the car and told the other half of our group that there was no sign of Lissa, or Strigoi. I pulled out my phone to call Dimitri to see if he had any signs of her yet.

'hello'

'hi, it's Rose, have you found any signs of Lissa yet?'

'Sorry, we haven't, but do you remember when we had to stay with the keepers.'

'Yes, and Joshua asked me to marry him'

Dimitri laughed at the memory of that.

'Yes, that was funny, but remember how they were happy that the queen had died'

where was he leading on to?

'Yes . . .'

'we'll just a guess, but what if the keepers had come and taken her.'

My heart stopped beating, yes the keepers were glad that I had 'killed' the queen, they wanted her to be dead, they liked the old ways, they hated the queen, they now hate Lissa, and possible might want to kill her.

'Dimitri we need to speak to Sydney, she could help us get to her right? She would know where to find them.'

'She probably would know where to find her, but would she?'

'Of course she would.'

'I don't know, didn't you say that when you went in to speak to Ian Sydney was pretty upset with you?'

'We'll yes, but..'

'I'm sorry, but I have to go, you can try to contact Sydney, bye I love you.'

'love you to.' I hung up the phone and told everyone my conversation with him about the keepers; I left out the part about Joshua asking me to marry him though. After that I called up Sydney.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Sydney it's me, Rose.'

'Oh, hi.'

'I'm really sorry about what had happened earlier, but we really need your help.'

'I forgive you, no worries, sure I'm a bit upset and all but you had something important to do, and what do you need my help for?'

'We'll the queen . . . Lissa is missing.'

'I heard about that.'

'Well I think that the keepers have taken her, do you know where they could be around here.'

'Yep . . . but I really don't think that they would kidnap the queen.'

'Why wouldn't they, they said they wanted the queen dead anyways.'

'well that was Queen Tatiana, Lissa will be a great queen.'

'I don't know, well to them not kidnapping her, I agree with Lissa being a great queen. Do you think you could meet us soon, to direct us to the keepers?'

'sure, I'll be there in an hour or two.'

I again hung up the phone and starred out the window. I started to drift into sleep when Christian had to talk.

"Rose, I miss her so much, do you think she will be ok?" poor Christian he had lost his parents from becoming Strigoi, lost his Aunt from murdering the Queen, now his girlfriend is missing, wait his pregnant girlfriend.

"Oh my gosh, Christian I really don't know, I hope so."

**Sorry that this chapter was a bit short, i will try and update at least 2-4 times a week it depends on the time that i have.**

**does anyone want to give a vote on who took Lissa? just review and say who you think should of taken Lissa, and also if this chapter was good... sorry if it wasn't i was a bit tired.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will put the fourth chapter on**

**once i get at least 15 reviews, i want to know if my story is good or not.**

**this is my first time i have ever let anyone read my story.**

Lissa. POV

I couldn't wait to tell Rose that I was pregnant. I was feeling nauseas so I went to the doctors, and they told me I was having a baby. I had told Sonya to go and tell Rose that I wanted to see her.

I was sitting on Christians lap when there was a knock at my door.

"Hey Liss, it's me Rose." I looked up at Christian and we both smiled at each other

"Come, on, in." I then noticed how nervous those words had come out. Rose walked into my room, so then I started to talk. "Rose, I have something to tell you." I looked up at Christian and he nodded, saying yes that I should tell her. So I told her and I had to plug my ears with the noise that Rose was making. Dimitri ran in then and congratulated me after I told him. I sort of dazed off think of what I should name him/her.

"Woah, get a room would you." Christian said out of know where. I looked up to see Rose making out with Dimitri.

"No problem, common Dimitri."

Wait I had more to tell her. "Rose!."

"Lissa, I am right here you know."

"Yes I know, but don't leave yet."

"I'm pretty sure you would love to celebrate with umm Christian, and I have something I need to do anyways, so I'll see you soon." Rose came up and hugged me, a bit to tight. And ran out the door.

"We'll then I guess your going alone huh?" Christian said.

"No, don't you want to come?" I was planning on going to see Adrian, he was at a hotel a couple hours away from court.

"No, I'm sorry I cant, but don't you think if you don't tell anyone there gonna start a search party tomorrow?" I nodded

"But don't tell anyone, play along ok please, I'll be back in two days, I just have to make sure he's alright with everything you know, and I also want to still practice spirit with him."

"Ok, I promise, stay safe, but if it goes any farther than a couple hours of searching for you, I have to tell them."

"Ok, fine."

I got up from Christian's lap and started to pack. I packed almost everything I have.

"Only pack two shirts and two everything, you wont need that, unless your planning on staying with him forever."

I giggled and unpacked a couple of clothes. I was all set to go, I put my arms around Christian and kissed him.

"I love you, and I will miss you, stay safe." Christian said, when I looked in his eyes there was so much love, he really wanted me to be safe, it was hard for him that he couldn't come with me.

"I love you to, and I promise I will stay safe, I have two guardians that are coming with me, not from court of course."

I wish that Rose would have been here to come with me, but she's a little busy from what I can see. If she knew where I was going she wouldn't of came anyways. I got out from the palace and to the gates there was a car waiting there for me. I got in and sat in the back seat.

"So are we going to the Wingate hotel?" One of the guardians asked me.

"Yes, we are, I am going to visit a friend." The guardian in the drivers seat nodded and headed off, Away from court. I couldn't see who the driver was, but the next thing I know it, I was being knocked out, everything went black.

I woke up, it was dark I couldn't see anything. OW! My head hurt! I looked in my pocket for my cell phone, but it was gone. Gosh I'm stupid to trust some guardians that I don't even know.

"Hey Lissa, it was suppose to be my brother that took the throne, but Rose killed him didn't she."

I knew that voice, it was Robert, Viktor's brother. The two guardians that were with me walked in one on each side of Robert, Great those were Robert's guardians, I should of known better.

"Viktor was an awful man Robert! Let me go! You will be sent to prison for kidnapping the queen!"

"I'm afraid I cant do that." He then was right in front of me, woah he's fast. Wait he had a bit of red in his eyes. He was Strigoi.

"Robert, why?"

"Spirit was taking me over, I didn't have a bondmate, I could have but they wouldn't let me, I woke up passed out in a bush, I lost my brother so now I have nothing, I killed the first person I saw." He had said that with no hesitation, like killing was no big problem. Even though it probably wasn't for a Strigoi.I then took all the power that I had into my compulsion that I was going to use on him. I burst it all out towards Robert and fell back, I made him see Viktor laying there dead.I then passed out, I was tired both mentally and physically. A hotel room appeared before me, it must be a spirit dream. I looked around the room when I saw Sonya.

"Vasilisa where are you!" "It's dark, probably in a basement, my head hurts . . . ROBERT! He kidnapped . ."

"Your waking up."

Rose. POV

A couple hours have past. My group had combined with Dimitri's, I was snuggled up beside him.

"Rose, Sydney's here." Dimitri whispered softly, I got up from around Dimitri's arms and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, there was no time for being all romantic yet, not until we find Lissa. I walked over to Sydney. Sydney had just gotten out of her car and was holding a map.

"Hey Sydney."

"Hey, please listen I know the keepers, they wouldn't take the Queen, as much as they hate her, they wouldn't want to cause so much commotion."

"well maybe, but there the only suspect we have other than Strigoi, but there are to many guards on duty they wouldn't have gotten past them."

"I don't know but how do you know that she just didn't go for a midnight walk."

"She would have been back by now." Dimitri came up behind me I turned around to look at him, he looked upset,

"What is it?"

"Sonya just called, she said that she got Lissa in a spirit dream. She told me that Lissa said that, it's dark probably in a basement, her head also hurts, and then she screamed Robert and that he kidnapped her then she woke up." I was scared Robert had her that crazy old man, Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder.

"Rose, it's going to be alright, we have already checked a lot of abandoned houses, they couldn't of gotten to far." Christian then walked up and asked if he could speak to me. I agreed and told Dimitri I'd be right back.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, so sorry but she told me not to tell anyone, but she did leave last night she was going to go see Adrian, she said she was going to be safe she had two guardians that weren't from court which apparently were Roberts guardians." I looked into Christians eyes, he looked so hurt he missed her, he was scared that she could be hurt, I could see how much he loved her, he has with her what Dimitri and I have.

"Christian, it's ok I get it, but you should of told us sooner, she probably would of contacted you once she was there but she never did, did she?"

"No she didn't, I'm sorry." I gave Christian a hug and walked back over to Dimitri. Dimitri was talking on the phone with someone.

"Ok we will be right there, bye."

I looked up at Dimitri confused, he put one of his arms on my shoulder and pushed me towards him, I let him and I closed my eyes.

"They have found the house that she is in, it's a little back in the woods about ten minutes away from where we are now." We all got into the cars and headed off, I went with Dimitri, and we both sat in the back. I had my head against his chest; he lent over and brushed his lips against mine. We just looked at each other, he had worry in his eyes along with love.

The guardians discussed the plan, two groups would stay outside the other three would go inside, the two on the outside would have to come in if needed, they had heard that Robert had turned Strigoi, we didn't know how many we were dealing with here.

We arrived at the house; once I stepped outside I got a burst of nauseas, there were more than five in that house.

"There are a lot of Strigoi here, I don't know how many, but please try and be carful." Dimitri hugged me and quickly kissed my forehead.

"I will, you try and be carful to alright."

"I always am comrade." That got me a smile, my favourite smile that Dimitri shows sometimes. Dimitri and I than broke apart, I walk towards Christian.

"Christian your gonna have to come with me, I need you to set some Strigoi on fire."

"No problem, anything to save Lissa."

Christian and I set off towards the house, once we stepped inside there was a strigoi in front of us. It went up in flames, not to much but just enough for me to get my stake through its heart. I saw some stairs leading to the basement.

"Christian this way."

We started to run towards it when 3 Strigoi jumped in front of us. I started to fight while Christian was setting another on fire. I threw my hand with the stake towards its heart, but this one quickly dodged it and pushed me back, I only stumbled she didn't hit me hard enough. This Strigoi had pale blonde hair and green eyes. It looked so much like Lissa. That was all the Strigoi needed, it went to strike my head when it started screaming and crumbled to the ground. I looked up to see who had staked it, it was my mother.

"Thank you."

My mother nodded and went on to the last Strigoi that were stopping us from going into the basement. My mom held the Strigoi back for half of a second and I plunged my stake into its heart. I then ran down the stairs, there were a couple doors, but only one was opened, and Robert was standing there . . . beside Lissa! Robert was drinking from her.

"NO!" I ran as fast as I could towards Robert, I pushed him away from her. He only went back a couple feet. I then started to punch him, he probably didn't even feel anything.

"Rose, you killed my brother, I'll make a deal with you. I will let Vasilisa go if you will become Strigoi and join me. If you don't well I'm sorry I will have to kill her and her babies." Robert just gave me a wicked smile. I could safe Lissa and her babies if I just became Strigoi, I would give up my own life for Lissa's

They come first. I nodded "Ok, take me let Lissa go."

"Ok." And with that they took Lissa out of the room. Robert took my face in his hands and said.

"You would make a fine Strigoi, don't you think?" Robert than put his mouth on my neck he was about to sink his teeth in when I let the walls come down. Ghosts were everywhere, I had a horrible headache it was killing me, I then realized that the ghosts were distracting Robert he had gotten up away from me and was trying to swat the ghosts away. I then pulled out my stake I ran towards Robert and struck his heart. I had killed both the Dashkov brothers now. I put my walls back up and the ghosts left, one by one. The headache slowly disappeared as well. I then fell to the ground. "Rose!" was the last thing I heard.

I woke up in a doctor's room, of course. Dimitri was sitting beside me his head lying down next to my stomach. I ran my hand through his hair and his eyes opened. "Hey." I said

"Hey, Roza, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, is Lissa ok?"

"She had lost a bit of blood, but she will be fine, she's probably getting the most care right now."

"Probably."

"Rose, Lissa was just brought out of the room and left you behind, what happened?"

"We'll Robert made a deal."

"And what was this deal?"

"He said that they would let Lissa go If I turned Strigoi, if I didn't they would kill her and the babies, I couldn't allow that." I started to cry. "I couldn't let that happen to her, they come first." Dimitri came on the bed beside me and pulled me towards him, his arms were around my waist and he was kissing my hair. "Roza, I could never ever be able to live without you, I love you so much more than you even know. I would never want you to turn Strigoi, we of course would of gotten you back I would of tried until I died, being Strigoi is so, so horrible." I turned around in his arms so I could look up at his face. "I wouldn't be able to live without you either, I love you more than you love me. And I did try until I could have died."

"Rose, I was so scared, so scared that I wouldn't see you again." I took Dimitri's face in my hands and brought his lips down to mine, I kissed him for about a minute and finally brought my mouth back for air. "Same with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thank you for all of the great reviews! and Emma Lu, Me at first i wasn't going to make her shadow kissed**

**but it was just the bond that broke, she's still shadow kissed since she was brought back from the dead**

**and pinklover4636 arn't the Strigoi eyes just tinged in red? like Rose could see Dimitri's brown eyes**

**but there was red mixed in with it...idk and i know that the characters aren't the exact same, they may say things differently **

**but i'm gonna make it a bit of mine to, i'm trying to make it close though:) Thank you all for the reviews! sorry that i wasn't able to **

**update sooner, you know it was Christmas, busy time! i'm going to try and update a bit sooner, but **

**new years will be a busy time for me as well! **

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**-the more reviews, the sooner i'll try and update ;)**

Ok so I made a new character here's the description

Name: Anastasia Hailie Lanza

Dhampir/Moroi: Dhampir

Age: 20

Looks: brown eyes, blonde hair, curvy

Personality: loves parties, loves to sneak around and is really fun. She's also nice and makes friends easily

Relationship statues: Single

Someone had cleared their voice, I looked up to see the doctor.

"Hey doc, am I good to go now?" I asked.

"Actually, no not yet, I have to run a few tests." I nodded my head, Dimitri squeezed my hand and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked Dimitri.

"Roza, I have to go for the tests, but I promise I'll be right back once your done, ok."

"Ok, but if your not your in trouble." I said with a wink. Dimitri laughed while walking towards the door to leave.

Just before he walked out he turned around and mouthed 'I love you.' I mouthed 'I love you to.' Back. Dimitri turned around with a smile on his mouth and walked out of the room. I turned my back around to face the doctor.

"So, what kind of tests are we going to do." I said a little curious.

"Well . . . first here's a pregnancy test, there's a bathroom down the hall to the left."

What? "why do I have to take pregnancy test I've only ever had sex with a Dhampir, and you cant get pregnant with a Dhampir."

"Yes, I know that Guardian Hathaway, but that's just one reason why you may have fainted like that, but there's many other possibilities as well."

"Ok, fine." I took the pregnancy test and walked down towards the hall, the hall wasn't that big, you only really had to take 10 big steps to get to the end of the hall. Once I got to the bathroom, I went to try the pregnancy test, I waited a couple minutes, I was scared to look at it though, what if . . . what if it was positive. I looked at the pregnancy test.

It was. . . negative! I walked out of the bathroom and back to the doctor's room. I passed the test to the doctor.

"See I'm not pregnant." The doctor had a weird look on her face.

"What is it?" I said a bit shaken

"I don't know, the test just isn't clear, that's all. Ahh, you can go now."

What? That's weird, the tests aren't clear, whatever it's probably nothing.

I thanked the doctor and left. I went to go find Dimitri; he's probably in his room. While I was walking towards his room I almost smacked into Adrian.

"Hey Adrian."

Wait, Adrian! I squealed and jumped on Adrian, I kissed his cheek.

"Oh, my, gosh, you're here!" I didn't realize how much I missed him until now.

"Yes, I'm here, I came when I heard when Lissa had been kidnapped."

"Or you just couldn't stay away from me." I said jokingly.

Adrian laughed and shock his head. "Actually I found a girl, she's really pretty."

I was shocked, but happy for him.

"Oh, really, what's her name?"

Adrian looked at me and smiled.

"Are you jealous little Dhampir."

"No, actually I'm happy for you, but what's her name?"

"Her name is Anastasia Lanza. Ok were not actually together, yet. But I think she's into me." I giggled to that.

"Hey! Am I not allowed to think someone may like me."

"No, of course you can, but depends on who that person is. And is this Anastasia person here?" I asked, hoping I would get to meet her soon.

"Yep." Adrian said with a big smile.

"She came back with me when I said I had to go to court."

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Any time you want, you can right now if you want." I remembered then that I was looking for Dimitri.

"Sorry, but I sort a have to go find Dimitri, but I'll see ya around." I hugged Adrian goodbye and walked off to Dimitri's room.

When I got to Dimitri's door I was just gonna walk in but the door was locked. Fine I guess I'll knock then. I knocked on the door until it opened.

"Roza, you don't have to knock that many times you know, I heard you the first time."

"Yes, I know but it's fun to." I said with a wink.

Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, he brought his face down to mine to kiss me. Dimitri pulled me into the room and I kicked the door from behind me to close it. Dimitri brought me over towards the bed. We both lied down on the bed, I was lying on my back while Dimitri went on his side and propped his elbow for his head to lean against it.

"So what tests did she do?" well she really only did one test, and I don't want to really say that, but it was negative. Right?

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me." Dimitri said since I wasn't answering.

"No, I'll tell you, I had to do a pregnancy test, but it was negative." I didn't really know if it was negative, the doctor said that It wasn't clear yet.

"Rose, your not telling me something what else."

"I don't know, the doctor just said that it wasn't clear that's all."

Dimitri looked down, I hope he didn't think I slept with anyone else.

"Dimitri, I have only ever slept with you, I'm sure it's nothing, really." I said to him while I brought my hand to his face to make him look at me.

"You do trust me don't you?" I said in a small voice.

I didn't even know if Dimitri heard me, but his reaction told me that he did.

"No no! of course I trust you, ya it's probably nothing." Dimitri smiled and brought me towards him.

I was on top of his chest, Dimitri's hand was running through my hair.

"You should probably get to sleep now." Dimitri whispered into my ear

"Ok, but can you stay?" I asked. Dimitri looked down at me and frowned.

"Sorry, but I cant tonight, tomorrow?" I nodded my head yes and rolled off of Dimitri. I caught hold of Dimitri's hand before he got off from the bed.

"I love you so much." I said in a whisper. Dimitri pulled my hand for me to come closer, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you more than anything my Roza." I smiled and Dimitri released me. He got up from the bed and left.

I drifted into sleep.

Thank goodness it wasn't a spirit dream! I haven't had a normal night for a while.

I woke up with Dimitri beside me. Wait I thought he couldn't stay for the night. Hmm. I went to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day when Dimitri was already standing in front of me.

"How did you . . ." then that's when I saw it, he had a tinge of red in his eyes. I went to pull out my stake but Dimitri caught my arm.

"You wouldn't want to do that would you, because if you try to kill me one more time." Dimitri brought me towards the bathroom.

"I will kill her." Lissa was tided sitting up against the tub.

"Lissa!" I screamed,

I brought my fists up to hit Dimitri's face. It didn't hurt him of course.

"Rose, join me, join me and we can be together forever."

"No." I tried to say keeping my eyes locked to Lissa's.

"No? I'm afraid I wont accept no anymore." Dimitri walked up to me pushed my neck over to reveal it and brought his teeth to my skin.

"AHHHHH!" I sat up straight in my bed. I looked all over my room, for Lissa, or for Dimitri. No, it was just a dream, no a horrible nightmare. The door flew open and Dimitri ran in.

"Roza, are you alright? You screamed, what is it!" Dimitri panicked, he came and sat beside me and pulled me towards him. He kissed my forehead.

"Why did you scream?" Dimitri asked softly. I was just about to say nothing when Dimitri spoke before me.

"And don't you just say nothing, because I know it was something." I was looking down at my hands. I didn't want to tell Dimitri that I had a dream about him being Strigoi; I know that he has forgiven himself so maybe it will be alright.

"Well I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?" I didn't know if I should tell him or not.

"Rose, please I want to help you, please let me in and tell me what it was about." I finally looked up at his eyes, he truly wanted to know.

"I had a dream, where you were . . . . and Lissa was there and tied up and . . . you wanted me to become like them, I said no, and . . ." Dimitri understood the rest and stopped me from talking by kissing me, it was just a soft quick kiss.

"It's alright Rose." I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Dimitri, I need to go talk to the doctor." I looked up at Dimitri and he nodded.

"I'll see you soon Roza." I stroked Dimitri's cheek and sat up. I walked out of my room and towards the doctor's room.

When I reached the Doctor's office I knocked.

"Hello Rose, I need to talk to you." She let me in and I sat on the closest chair. "I looked over you test, it took longer to process than it should have, it may be because you are the first Dhampir to be pregnant with another Dhampir."

What? Did she just say that I was pregnant. I think she thought that I didn't hear her because she repeated

"Rose, your pregnant, do you want me to go call in Dimitri." I just nodded my head since I was just lost in space, how was I pregnant?

Dimitri walked in about 10 minutes later and walked up to me and asked if everything was alright. I just nodded my head

"Rose, do you want to tell him or should I?" the Doctor asked. I mouth 'You' since I couldn't get anything out of my mouth.

"Dimitri, Rose is pregnant with your child."

**Sorry about leaving it off like this, i will try and get the next chapter up soon.**

**please review and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about making you guys wait! school started up again, which sorta sucks **

**i enjoyed my break! Thank you all for your reviews i really appreciate them, **

**they really encourage me to write!**

**xXx-CiCi-xXx- your idea is great! but i think it may be a little bit late to do the Adrian still loves her thing since he found someone else**

**sorry! :):):) **

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! :) :) :) **

**D. POV**

What did she just say, that rose is pregnant! I am going to kill Adrian. He is going to have to pay for touching my Roza!

"Dimitri?" I heard Rose ask "are you alright?" I shook my head and started to walk out of the room.

"Dimitri, where are you going." She said sounded a little hurt.

Why should she be hurt, she's the one that cheated on me. Maybe she's happier with him. I felt a tear run down my face. I walked towards Adrian's house.

Once I got there I started to pound on the door. Adrian finally opened it and quickly jumped back once he saw my face.  
"woah Dimitri, what got you so mad." I just glared at him.

"You." Was all I said.

"I' sorry that I came back to court, but hey everyone missed me." Adrian said with a smile.

Oh he was gonna get it way harder now.

"You came back and you touched my girl." I said with the most hate in my voice. Adrian dropped his smile and stepped back.

"I would never do that, besides I have eyes for someone else now." Adrian's smile came back when he thought of this someone. I softened up a bit to know that Adrian liked someone else now.

"Dimitri?" Adrian asked. "Don't you trust her, she loves you so much, she would never do anything like that."

I do trust her, but there still was a possibility that he could of compelled her, but I shouldn't of just walking out of the room like that.

"But how could she be carrying my child, that's impossible."

"Maybe for two normal Dhampir's it is impossible."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Two normal Dhampir's.

"Rose came back from the dead. And you well you were turned from a Strigoi back into a Dhampir, it probably mixed up some genetics."

I thought about that for some time. I never knew Adrian was that smart.

"That's true, thank you, I should probably go and apologize to Rose." Adrian just nodded his head and I turned away and ran towards the doctors room.

**R. POV**

"Rose, your pregnant, do you want me to go call in Dimitri." I just nodded my head since I was just lost in space, how was I pregnant?

Dimitri walked in about 10 minutes later and walked up to me and asked if everything was alright. I just nodded my head

"Rose, do you want to tell him or should I?" the Doctor asked. I mouth 'You' since I couldn't get anything out of my mouth.

"Dimitri, Rose is pregnant with your child."

Dimitri's face started to turn red, his hands went into fists, I never knew that he never wanted a child.

"Dimitri?" I asked him since he wasn't moving or talking he was just standing there.

"Are you alright?" he just shock his head and walked out of the room. Before he got out I called out to him.

"Dimitri, why are you leaving?" I sounded a bit hurt I realized. He just ignored me and walked out. I asked the doctor if I could leave, she said yes so I headed off. I went to go find Lissa.

I found her in her room. "Rose, is everything alright." She asked me. I then sat beside her on her bed and started to cry. She held me trying to comfort me.

"Rose, what happened." She demanded me but trying to sound a bit soft. I let myself calm down a bit before I would talk.

"Nothing, it's probably just the hormones." Then I remembered that she didn't know about me being pregnant I just found out. She looked at me with a confused face.  
"What do you mean by hormones?" I then smiled and told her that I'm pregnant. Lissa started to congratulate me. Then I frowned and thought about what Dimitri had done. I looked down and Lissa stopped screaming once she realized the change of my attitude.

"Did I say anything to upset you?" she asked me sounding a bit worried.

"No, no of course not it wasn't you." She brought me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"You can tell me Rose, were best friends." I nodded

"Well when Dimitri came in and the doctor told him that I'm pregnant he got all mad. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore." A sob was caught in my throat thinking about Dimitri not loving me anymore, he's already left me enough times. He even said 'love fades' 'mine has' he could never do that again, he wouldn't do that again.

"No don't even think that Rose, of course he loves you, I see your auras whenever your around each other, I cant see them… the best but there still strong. And maybe he thought that it wasn't his baby…." I thought about that, maybe she's right he did look hurt, and super upset like he was planning a killing spree. I laughed to the thought of it.

"Wait it is Dimitri's baby right?" what why would she think that I would do anything with anyone else.

"Yes, of course, I only ever have done anything with him." I thought about giving her some detail, well not to much of course, just to get her back for when I was pulled into her head with Christian when we still had the bond.

"You know his sexy body, it feels so good when he's inside of me." Lissa's eyes widened and started to laugh. She was starring past me at the door. I slowly looked behind me to see who was there.

It was Dimitri. Oh my Gosh how much of that did he hear!

"Rose, can I talk to you?" I nodded and walked out of the room and followed Dimitri. He walked outside and into a garden. I quickly ran up to him since he was a bit ahead of me.

"Umm, Dimitri? How much of that did you hear?" I was scared for him to answer this. He looked down at me.

"Enough."

Enough about what?

"Enough about what? What was the first thing you heard?" he sighed and started to chuckle, oh how much I loved his laugh.

"I heard when you said about his sexy body and how it feels good to be inside of him." he then started to laugh again. I was just embarrassed, why did he have to hear that! So much for getting back at Lissa.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get back at Lissa, for when we used to have the bond and . . . ya." I didn't go any further; hopefully Dimitri just knew where I was leading onto. Dimitri's arm came around my waist and pulled me towards him. he brought his head down to my hair.

"I'm sorry for acting like that earlier I shouldn't of." He said into my hair. I turned my head so I could see his face. There was so much pain, but why?

"Why do you look so sad?" I asked him.

"Because." He paused for a bit and then continued.

"Because, what I thought you did was horrible I should of never thought that you and Adrian." I just touched his arm and he knew I knew what he was going to say.

"But of course, I thought that maybe Adrian compelled you." Dimitri added quickly before I got a chance to talk.

"Dimitri, you know that I love you right, I would never do anything like that." I brought Dimitri into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much." Dimitri said while planting a kiss on my lips. We then continued walking towards a bench by a batch of yellow lily flowers. We sat down on the bench, well Dimitri sat on the bench I sat on his lap. I leaned my head against his chest and he stroked his fingers through my hair. We just sat there for a while; not saying any words other than I love you. It was starting to get light out.

"How long have we been out here for?" I asked Dimitri. He looked at his watch.

"For about two hours." I was shocked.

"That's probably the longest time I have ever gone without talking." Dimitri giggled.

"Yes, it probably has been." I got up from Dimitri's lap and started to walk back to my room. I then was taken off from the ground and was in my man's arms, I never even heard him coming. "You know, I could always walk."

"Yes, you could but I don't want you to." I smiled and put my head against his chest.

I then bit his chest. Dimitri flinched

"Ow!" Dimitri looked down at me, I was laughing so hard. "What was that for!"

I just shrugged; well I tried to, since he was holding me.

"I don't know, I just felt like it." I started to laugh again and Dimitri just shock his head.

We got to my room and this time Dimitri stayed.

"I'm gonna go get a shower." I said

"Ok, I'll wait for you out here then." Dimitri said and pulled me into a hug before I walked off towards the shower.

I went into the hot shower and closed my eyes. I thought about everything, Adrian coming back, me being pregnant, how it's possible that it's Dimitri's as well. I opened my eyes to a hot Russian staring down at me. "You should wait your turn comrade." I joked

"Sorry, but you were taking way to long."

"Yes, but I need a pretty sight in view when I'm in the shower."

I said, but I was defiantly joking since Dimitri was hot, but I did say pretty, he's more than pretty.

"I thought you said that I was sexy?" Dimitri said while pulling me up so I was eye level with him. I was still a little embarrassed that he had over heard me saying that.

"Don't be embarrassed my Roza, I like that you said that." Oh really did he just said that he liked that I said that, oh I have a plan on my mind now. I started to kiss him, he instantly started to kiss me back. I then pulled away and walked out of the shower.

"Rose you didn't wash anything."

"I'll do that later."

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me, I walked out to my bedroom and pulled on a cute pyjama shirt and bottoms. I went over to my bed laid down on it and pulled the covers over me. I heard Dimitri get into the bed beside me. Time to start teasing him. I rolled over so I was on top of Dimitri, I started to kiss his forehead than his nose, than his cheeks and down to his neck. I skipped his lips though. I continued to kiss him; once I got down to his stomach I stopped. I rolled off of him and back onto my side. I pulled the covers over me.

"Hey, you can't do that Roza, that's not fair." I just giggled under my breathe. I was about to fall asleep when Dimitri pulled me onto him. I screamed since I wasn't expecting that. Dimitri quickly put his hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. Once he let go of my mouth I started to speak.

"Don't do that, I was just about to fall asleep as well." I said sounding a bit grumpy.

"Serves you right." Dimitri said under his breath. I smacked his chest lightly.

"you're the one that said that you liked what I said."

"Oh, so that's what that was about." Dimitri than started to kiss me but I just pulled away. Dimitri looked hurt at first from the rejection.

"Sorry, but I really am tired and I'm not in the mood for that right now."

Dimitri just nodded and let me roll off of him, but I didn't move. He noticed that I was going to stay on top of him so he put his arm around me.

"Wouldn't it be more comfortable if you laid on the bed?" Dimitri asked me.

"No, I think it's perfectly comfortable on top of you."

"tebia lioubliou, maya krasavitsa." Dimitri whispered

"What does that mean." I asked Dimitri

"It means, I love you my beautiful girl." I smiled to that.

"I love you to." And with that I feel asleep on my hot Russian man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that i'm not able to upload so much, i'm really busy this month! i have science fair and everything!**

**Thank you all for you reviews! **

**-remember i dont own the book or characters!**

**Dont forget to comment! PLZ! i'll try to update sooner **

**once i get 35 reviews! :D**

I woke up with no one beside me. Where did he go? I felt something crumble when I rolled over a bit. It was a not

Dear Roza,

I left to go do a few errands, I will be back soon. If I'm lucky I'll be back before you wake up.

Love D.

I laid back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, before I knew it I fell back asleep. It wasn't a normal dream, it was being turned into a spirit dream. I was in a gorgeous garden with trees surrounding it, there was a path with green bushes on the sides of the pat for a wall that led out of the garden. I was admiring the view.

"Hello little Dhampir."

I jumped. "Adrian don't do that!" I growled at him.

"this is my dream little Dhampir." Adrian said with a smirk on his face. Adrian's smile disappeared.

"Rose, why did Dimitri tell me that I touch you what's…" he stopped talking, I could tell that he was then studying my aura. I gave him a confused look.

"What?"

he then snapped out of it and looked at me.

"Your pregnant?" I nodded and he started to congratulate me.

"I just found out yesterday."

"That makes sense, but your waking up now, see ya later little Dhampir."

I woke up to those beautiful brown eyes that I love so much. "dobroye utro, dorogaya moya." Okay I was totally confused. What did he say?

I think he could tell that I was confused because he just laughed softly and shock his head.

"So are you going to tell me what it means or what?" He then kissed me, it was really quick though,

"It means, Good morning, my dear." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning." I replied back.

"ti viydesh zamuzh za menya?"

I looked up at Dimitri, would he stop speaking Russian! Dimitri then laughed again at my expression.

"No I will not be telling you what this means this time, look it up." He said with a wink obviously reading my mind. I decided that I'll just change the subject.

"So what kind of errands did you have to do?" if he says one more word in Russian I will kill him, of course not really kill him, because that would be killing me as well.

"You don't need to worry about it." I was about to argue about that, because with him not telling me what he did, that just makes me want to know even more. Dimitri brought his lips down to mine.

"Roza, it's alright, you will find out soon." He said against my lips, he was taking to long so I kissed him, he immediately started kissing me back, at first it was an innocent soft kiss, but it became deeper as we went on. Dimitri then pulled back, I started to pout. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me towards him, I then went to get up and unwrapped his arms from me.

"Where are you go…" Dimitri said but I sat on his lap so he stopped talking. I looked up at Dimitri and smiled. He was so hot! And he was all mine. But I have gone through a lot of trouble to get him, and I wont lose him again!

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked me, probably noticing that I was sort of deep in thought.

"Just that I've gone through a lot of trouble to get you, and I'm not going to lose you again."

Dimitri smiled. "And I don't want to lose you either, ya ne magu bez tebya zshit, and all I ask you is ti viydesh zamuzh za menya?" There that is again, and it sounded so sweet, if only I had that bond to ask Lissa what it meant.

'_It means, I cant live without you, will you marry me_?'

ok what just happened! It sounded like Lissa, but it couldn't be the bond broke and she wasn't even able to read my mind anyways, it was always one way, but I do know that I wouldn't be able to translate Russia. I decided to ask Dimitri if that was what he asked. Hopefully it was…

"Dimitri?"

"mhmm?"

"What you said, did you say, I cant live without you, will you marry me?" Dimitri then froze.

"Sorry, I just thought… never mind."

I looked down embarrassed that I said that, of course that voice in my head was just my imagination, I must be going crazy, for real this time. Dimitri then unwrapped his arms and got off the bed, I thought he was going to leave the room, but I never heard a door open… so I decided to turn around once about 5 minutes passed with no door opening. When I turned around Dimitri was on the ground with one knee, and he had a huge smile placed on his lips, he then reached into his pocket.

"Roza, I knew that you were special since that day that I saw you through the window, you drive me crazy just thinking about you, and that's all the time since I always think about you. I wouldn't be able to live without you, if I have never meet you I don't know what I would do. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Oh my gosh, did he just ask me to be his wife! I guess I'm not so crazy after all, I really wanted to say yes but my mouth was opened so wide it could of touched the floor. I couldn't seem to get my mouth back in place.

'Rose, just say yes!'

weird there was the voice in my head again. whatever. I then jumped up off of the bed and jumped into Dimitri's lap, he fell over though since he was only on one knee.

"Yes!" I screamed into his ear. Dimitri then sat up, with me on him, and got the ring case that had fallen out of his hand when I jumped on him. He took out the ring and placed it on my finger. It was gorgeous, a beautiful diamond was in the middle of it, and the ring it's self was silver. Oh that's probably what he meant when he said he had to go on an errand and that I'll find out later.

"Rose, how did you know what I said? I thought that you didn't know Russian." Dimitri asked me. I just shrugged

"I don't, there was just a voice in my head that told me that's what it meant, and it's really weird it sounded a whole lot like Lissa's voice."

Dimitri looked really confused.

"You don't think I'm going crazy do you?" I looked down when I started to ask that question I was scared to know what he would say. Dimitri then brought his hand to my chin and pulled my face up so that I looked at him.

"Roza, I would never think that your crazy." I thought back to when I started to see ghosts, he told me that he didn't think I was going crazy, just that I was going through a hard time.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to Lissa about this, to ask if she really did say something, maybe it's something in spirit that she can do now? I don't know." Dimitri just nodded and I walked out of my room and towards Lissa's.

I got to her room and just walked in, I didn't really bother to knock, It took to long.

"Rose!" Lissa practically yelled. "You know I could have been changing, or I don't know, maybe making out with Christian…. Or more!" woah did she just say more, never thought Lissa would be the one to say that. "Lissa, but you weren't and I had to ask you something…" Lissa was nodding her head for me to go on but I never did.

"Ok Rose, what is it?"

I took a deep breath and decided that I would finally tell her.

"Well this morning I heard… voices, they sounded a lot like yours…and they told me what, a few Russian words meant, I don't know but I would never know what they mean I've never studied Russian." Lissa was looking at me like I have lost my mind.

"Rose what are you talking about? Voices in your head, isn't that like a symptom of craziness?" her face looked so serious, so she didn't actually talk to me,

GREAT! That's just wonderful, I have gone crazy, and for real this time! Then Lissa started to burst of laughing.

"Oh… my…gosh…your…face….so…funny!" Lissa said through breaths because of how hard she was laughing.

My mouth fell open. "What do you mean!" I demanded, this was so NOT funny

"Rose, of course that was me! I learned it in spirit."

What? Since when did she get so good at lying.

'_since I became queen_.' Lissa said in my head and then winked.

"Lissa you really shouldn't read my thoughts!" I growled, Lissa just continued to laugh.

"Well you should go back to your fiancé now Rose."

I walked out of her room, slamming the door shut. I stumped my way back to my room. she is so mean, I cant believe she thinks that is so funny. Well I guess if I did that it would be pretty funny as well. But that's me doing it not someone doing it to me.

I got to my room walked in and slammed the door. Dimitri quickly got to my side and put his arm around my waist. And whispered to me.

"Rose calm down." He said gently "What happened?" I then started to laugh, I cant believe that I got to angry over nothing, must be the pregnancy.

"It's nothing, when I asked Lissa about the voice then she told me that I must be crazy because she wasn't saying anything to me, then she started to burst into laughter when she saw my reaction, since when did she get so good at lying!" Dimitri just laughed slightly under his breath. I really love his sweet laugh.

Dimitri kissed me softly on the lips.

"Well at least you know that your not crazy Roza." Dimitri said against my lips.

"I wish I could spend all day with you my love, but I have to go guard, and so do you." I nodded and then kissed him, it was deeper this time but it was quick.

Dimitri then got up and left the room. I was starving and my shift wasn't for an hour so I went to the cafeteria that was in court.

Once I got to the court I saw Adrian, without thinking I ran up to him and kissed his cheek, of course I have seen him in my dreams and all but not much in real life these days. It was good to have him back, and now that he had eyes for another girl. I then noticed that Anastasia was beside him, she was really pretty.

"Hi Rose this is Anastasia, Anastasia this is Rose." I starred at her and smiled, she smiled back. "Hey Rose, I cant wait to get to know you and become friends, I've heard so much about you."

"I've heard a bit about you myself as well." I said looking at Adrian, Adrian just had a smirk on his face. "I'm sure we will be good friends Anastasia."

"Well, have you guys eaten, because I'm starving!" Adrian laughed.

"Of course your hungry and no we haven't we just got here."

"Good!" I grabbed each of one of there hands and pulled them towards the food. I took a plate and put 2 cheeseburgers on my plate, a bowl of chili, a piece of bread and butter, a chocolate muffin, and a chocolate milk.

"Do you have enough food there for you little Dhampir?" I looked down at my plate and nodded.

"I think so…" Adrian then laughed. Anastasia looked surprised at how much I was gonna eat.

"Don't worry Anastasia, you'll get use to it."

Adrian and Anastasia then laughed to that. I paid for my food and then walked off to a table. This was my first time at the cafeteria I usually would order my food, or go to a restaurant, but today I just felt like going here, it was way nicer than the cafeteria at 's! I ate my food and than said bye to everyone. I was really starting to like Anastasia, she was awesome, I'm glad that Adrian found someone so good like her, he deserves someone as nice as her. I just couldn't give it to him, I belonged to someone else. I hugged Anastasia goodbye and we promised that we would have to hang out again, and soon! I then hugged Adrian goodbye and I set off for my shift.

**Please review and tell me what you think! PLEASE! i really appreciate all of your reviews, they encourage me to write more, so if you want me to try and update sooner try and give me 35 reviews! :D hehe sorry but i love reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

I was in a meeting with Lissa, or more like guarding the meeting room. I was doing the watching but not really watching thing that I can finally do. I was getting really bored, we were in court and I was guarding a meeting room. Shouldn't I be guarding around the outside gates. My phone then started beeping. I answered it.

'Rose, it's me Dimitri, there's a strigoi on court!'

'what how!'

'it didn't break into court, she's.' I then got it, when he said it didn't break into court, the only possible would be her. The one who betrayed us all.

'Ok, i'll let the guardians in here know, I love you bye.'

'I love you to.'

I hung up the phone and got every bodies attention. Lissa gave me the 'what is it now' look.

"There's a Strigoi on court." That's all I needed to say for all the guardians ran out of the room. I walked over to Lissa. She had worry written all over her face. I put my arm on her shoulder.

"How, how did a strigoi get in here?" Lissa said a little shaken

"It was easy, she was already inside of court." Lissa's mouth opened.

"No!" Lissa was shaking her head back and fourth. "But Christian." She paused for a second. "I'll save her." She couldn't bring her back, it's all right the first time, but the second, she may not heal as easily. "She made her choice, she might even just do it again."

"Then Sonya can." Lissa wasn't listening to me so I decided to push her a little bit further. "Do you remember what she did to me, she tried to get me killed!" Lissa then stopped and just stood still, I saw a tear run down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Lissa, I didn't mean to make you cry." I said while wrapping my arms around her to give her a hug. Lissa shock her head.

"No, I'm just upset that she did that, I loved her so much." Lissa did grow close to Tasha since that was her boyfriend's aunt. I gave Lissa a squeeze and then came out of the hug. "Hide, I have to go…" She nodded and I turned around and ran out of the room. I got out of the building and once I reached outside there were at least 10 guardians and 5 fire users, one of them was Christian, so I decided to ran towards him.

Once I reached Christian I gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm sorry Christian." When he turned his face to look at me, his eyes were sad. I then gave him a quick hug then went back into guardian position. I then caught sight of Tasha and gasped, she had those red eyes, her skin even paler than it use to be, but she's not the same person, she will be at peace once we free her. Even if we did get a spirit user to stab her, she will have to go through those emotions, and the regret. I also didn't want to put any of them into danger. I was about to charge at her because no one else was but Christian threw his arm in front of me and shock his head. "Christian I'm sorry but we have to." He then shock his head more violently. "No." His voice was harsh. "Wait, were not going to kill her." What your not going to kill her! Then I saw a whole bunch of fire surround her. Someone ran in through a tiny passage then once that person that got through it closed up. The fire got closer together like it did when we were saving Dimitri. Then the fire disappeared. It was Sonya who was trying to stake her. I then ran towards Tasha who had caught grip of Sonya. Three other guardians ran towards her as well. Tasha was just about to get her teeth into Sonya's neck when Tasha started to scream in pain, she dropped Sonya, Sonya brought her stake out and with all the strength she could put into it, she stroke. It made exact contact with her heart, it's like Sonya had killed Strigoi before. I then realized that an arm was around me, his aftershave scent surrounding me. Then I fell to the ground since I couldn't see, a huge light like the other two that I have seen were around us. It pushed us back a couple feet. Dimitri and I were grapping onto each other so we wouldn't be apart.

We looked up and saw Tasha sitting in the circle of Guardians, no more red eyes but their were her blue eyes filled with anger.

"I changed for a reason. I didn't want you to turn me back, I'll be stuck in that filthy prison for eternity!" She growled

Tasha then brought her face to the closed persons neck and bit him. It ended up being Christian.

"No!" Lissa screamed. U ran as fast as u could towards her. I pushed her with all my strength and she went flying back landing on her back about ten feet where she started. I let the other guardians deal with her. They got about six guardians to carry her and make sure she couldn't move just incase she tried anything again. I moved towards Christian who had tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked him quietly

"She… was…. Going…to…. kill…me…"Christian said in-between sobs.

Lissa then came up from behind Christian and took him into her arms.

She gone crazy I thought.

Ya I know. Lissa said silently

I never thought Tasha would do that, it's hard to believe but are you alright, I mean, you did hit her really hard. Lissa's worried voice said in my head.

She was talking about the baby.

Ya, I think it's fine, but I still have to tell my parents. I was scared for their reaction, you know them, and they'll probably say I'm to young.

They might but I think they'll be happy. I nodded

"I hope so." About 20 pairs of eyes were laid on me then. Oops I have spoken out loud.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said dazing off, looking towards the way that Tasha was led back to her prison.

I was in my room sitting up in my bed with a glass of water in my hand. It was about the middle of the night or the middle of the day you could say. I couldn't sleep, I cant believe that Tasha would want to turn Strigoi, we turned her back into a Moroi, and then she wanted to turn back into a Strigoi. I don't know how I'm going to deal with this. Christian and I never really liked each other, ok fine we do, were just a lot alike and I'm feeling really bad for him right now. His only family he has left and she turned Strigoi by choice just like his parents did, but the only difference is that Tasha got turned back into a Strigoi.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Come on in!" I said

The door opened and in came my dad, Abe.

"Hey, dad." I said quietly and patted a space next to me on my bed. My dad smiled and walked towards me. I then remembered I had to tell him something, something important.

"I have to tell you something." My dad nodded and I went on. "Ok, so we never really expected this to happen since were both the same and it's never happened before, and I guess it may be because I'm shadow kissed and Dimitri used to be a Strigoi and got turned back with could have changed a few things…."

"I know." My dad said cutting me off. My face was in total shock, I was in total shock, he knew?

"I know you're pregnant."

I was shock my head back and forth a couple of times.

"But how, I never said anything about this."

"Well your stomach is a bit bigger than usual, I've seen your face has been a bit paler, probably from the throwing up."

"So are you going to give me a lecture or yell at me or anything?"

"Well be carful, I see you two together you really love each other, I'm happy as long as your happy, I will give Dimitri a talk though if he is messing with you than I will kill him and I have people working for me that could do it." I slapped my dad on his arm.

"Yes, we are happy and we do love each other, and you wouldn't do that, you've softened up to much."

"Me soften up, I don't think so."

"Rethink that when I first met you ya you were scary, now I don't see that in you anymore I see happiness now."

"And you give me that happiness." My dad said softly with a smile. "You might want to tell your mom about you being pregnant."

"No thank you, it'll be me she kills instead of Dimitri, or maybe she'll kill me quickly and kill Dimitri slowly." I shivered at that thought and shock it off. "Anyways I don't think I'll be telling my mom."

"You'll have to tell her sooner or later, she'll soon be able to tell by just looking at you." I nodded my head and gave my dad a hug.

"I'm going to bed, I'm not ready to tell her just yet, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

My dad left my room and I turned off my lamp. It was a peaceful night no spirit dreams, thank goodness. I've needed my sleep and I don't need some spirit dream to come and ruin that.

I woke up the next morning feeling energetic. I haven't had my sleep lately and I've wanted to sleep in so badly. I tossed over and looked at the clock. I jumped out of bed and ran out of my room. I ran into Lissa's room but she wasn't there. She must be in the meeting room. I went back into my room and put on the first think I saw. I came out of my room and started to jog to the meeting room/ I almost ran smack into Dimitri.

"why are you in such a hurry?" He said while putting an arm around me. I ran out of his reach and continued to walk.

"I slept in."

"That's alright, it is your day off."

I stopped walking and turned around to look at Dimitri.

"Oh." Was all I could get out I started to think over what day it was.

"No it's not, I have guarding to do today."

"There giving you a couple days off, or someone would have woke you up."

"I don't need a couple of days off, I'm fine, why do they think I can't guard."

"I think it best with the baby, just in case anything happens, I want you both safe." Dimitri said softly

"I can take care of myself!" I snapped

Dimitri went to hug me but I stumbled out of his reach before he could touch me. Dimitri looked hurt because i rejected him. I shook my head.

"Not now, I woke up feeling awesome, then two minutes later I felt like I'm useless and not wanted." I said quietly.

"Rose please understand" Dimitri said so caringly "but I have something else I wanted to ask you."

Ok.. I nodded my head for him to go on.

"will you be my valentine?"

I started to laugh because he said that, it's not even Valentine's Day.

"Yes it is Valentine's day." Dimitri said knowing actually what I was thinking. "So will you be my Valentine?"

"Of course." I squealed and jumped into his arms. It wasn't like he was asking me to marry him, but I didn't care.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

I walked out of his arms and looked at him straight in the eye.

"I wasn't mad at you, I was just upset… I don't know maybe it's the affects of this baby in my stomach. But your right a break might be nice but as long as you get time off as well." He smiled and shook his head and I frowned.

"Well them my break will be boring." I whined

"Not tonight it won't, there's a part going on, not some old court party though don't worry, would you want to go with me?"

"You don't even have to ask, comrade." I love calling him that since I know it bugs him so much, but I know he loves it deep down inside.

"Why do you still call me that?"

"I know you love it, someone in that little heart of yours." I said teasing him.

"Ya, way deep inside." Dimitri said while laughing. "And you think that I have a tiny heart?"

I shrugged my shoulders and walked away. Before I could walk nearly two feet Dimitri had his hand on my upper arm and had me pulled up in front of him again and in his arms.

"where do you think you're going missy?"

"Your too boring, I'm going to go look for something fun to do."

"You think I'm boring?" Dimitri asked sounding hurt. Dimitri picked me up and started to carry me somewhere.

"Where are you taking me!" I demanded

"You'll find out soon."

Oh, he is so going to pay for this!

I tried to slip out of Dimitris arms, but he had a good grip on me and I wasn't going anywhere. I didn't give up for about ten minutes; I was tired with hitting him and trying to get out from his arms. I sighed and gave up. I closed my eyes and waited until he would put me down.

I felt his arms move from under me I went to stand up, but then I was under water. I quickly swam to the top of the surface to breath.

When I got to the top I saw Dimitri laughing his head off. I snuck out of the pool and pushed Dimitri into the pool, he didn't hear me because of the fit of laughter he kept up, now it's my turn.

Dimitri came up to the surface and had a frown on his face.

"That wasn't funny, my clothes are soaking wet!" Dimitri snapped.

I quickly came out of my laughing stage and went into shock, why was he mad at me? He pushed me in first.

Dimitri came out from the water and glared at me, he stepped in front of me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." He said while pulling me into a hug, Dimitri brought his lips to mine and kissed me, I felt him smile against my lips. Oh, no. I tried to get out of Dimitris arms but his grip was too tight. I then was falling into the pool on top of Dimitri. I punched Dimitri in the arm.

I swam around the pool a couple times with Dimitri, we kissed, and then we had to go get ready for the party.

I was looking threw my closet for a dress for the party; I found a red dress that went to your knees and had a black bow that went across your waist. (Picture on profile)I decided to wear that since I had nothing else. Lissa curled my hair and put on my makeup. After she was done I looked in the mirror and I'd say I looked hot!

Lissa was wearing a whitish peachish coloured dress that went to about her knees that had a bow across her waist that went down to her side and was the breast part of her dress was ruffled.(picture of profile) Her hair was put up in the back.

"I have to admit, we both look sexy." I said to Lissa.

Lissa and I walked out of our rooms and outside. In the parking lot was a limo waiting for us, of course Lissa would ride a limo anyways since she's the queen. But not like I ever do. We walked into the Limo and Dimitri and Christian were in there waiting for us. We both had grins on our faces and walked up to our mans.

"Tonight will be fun."

"Yes, but no drinking." Dimitri said to me

On the limo ride we all just talked and laughed. Once we got to the party we walked into the area where it was and showed them our Id.

In the club 'who's that chick' by David Quetta feat. Rihanna was playing. I grabbed Dimitris hand and pulled him into the dance area and started dancing, I was dancing around Dimitri and laughing and whispered in his ear.

"I'll love you forever." I then trailed my fingers along his leg, the song was nearly over and I walked away back to our table.

Dimitri came over and sat beside me.

"You really have to stop teasing me you know because I'll get you back."

I then clutched my stomach, oh my gosh! It hurt like hell!

"Rose, Rose! Are you alright!" Dimitri picked me up and put me on his lap.

"is it time?" I shook my head my water didn't break.

"No, it's something else." I was worried that something was wrong with the baby.

"Don't worry everything is fine, it's alright." Dimitri said trying to sooth me.

I started to cry not just because it hurt so much but because I was scared that I did something to it, what if I hurt it by fighting, when I pushed Tasha away like that, did I do something to the baby?

"Ssh." Dimitri was pulling his fingers through my hair gently.

"I'll bring you to the hospital."

"No, tonight was supposed to be fun."

"I promise we will find another night, maybe not tomorrow but sometime this week, I promise, now I'm going to bring you to the hospital no matter what you say you can't stop me."

So the beginning off my day started of not so good, then it got better, then fun, then to horrible. I buried my face into Dimitris chest and prayed to God that my baby was ok.

**Does anyone have any ideas on what should happen? **

**with Rose, or the baby?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, here's the next chapter! i hope you enjoy it! i made it a bit longer than usual **

**but i'm sure you dont mind ;) **

**please review! i didn't get as many reviews for chapter 7, was it not that good?**

**please review! let's try and get 46 reviews in and then i'll try and put the next chapter in faster**

**55 and ur lucky ;) **

* * *

I was in one of those beds in a hospital but at the doctors in court. Dimitri was at my right holding my hand with his head on the bed. The Doctor had taken a couple of tests to see if anything was wrong with my baby. Dimitri and I were just waiting until he said we could go.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" I asked sounding a bit nervous.

Dimitri squeezed my hand and kissed it.

"I hope so." He said gently

Just then the doctor walked in.

"Are we allowed to go now?" I asked

He nodded. "I'll have the results for you in three days at most."

"ok." Dimitri and I said.

I got up and Dimitri took me off of my feet and held me.

"You know, I'm capable of walking myself." Dimitri brought his face to mine and kissed me. It was a quick sweet kiss.

"I know." Dimitri whispered against my lips.

I jumped out of Dimitris arms. He tried to catch me before I jumped out of his arms, but I was too fast. I started running and Dimitri ran after me. I started giggling. I ran behind a tree and waited. I waited for about a minute. No sign of Dimitri, where the heck did he go. I was getting really impatient!

"Dimitri!" I yelled. I stepped out from behind the tree and started to look around, still no sign of Dimitri.

"Dimitri, this is not funny!" I was starting to panic where the heck did he go. I looked for him for a couple of more minutes then decided to sit down. The grass was a bit moist but I was tired. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard footsteps in the distance. My stomach started to twist. I shook my head and tears started to stream down.

"No." I whispered. I kept shaking my head and saying no.

I jumped up and went into guardian mood. I took my stake out and charged at the Strigoi. I kicked my leg out at it and the Strigoi dodged. The Strigoi was about my age, female, dark hair, blue eyes just like Christians, but tinged in red. I realized who it was, but didn't hesitate.

"Tasha, you don't have to keep doing this." I tried to reason with her, with a Strigoi, good luck with that Rose. She threw a punch at me and I blocked it. She was pretty good, for a Moroi. She was learning to defend herself, with magic and a couple physical moves as well. Tasha growled at me.

"Where's Dimitri!" I demanded with as much harshness in my voice as I could use.

"Don't worry; your precious boy toy is safe and sound in his room. I managed to get a few of my own to bring him there." Tasha stated

It was my turn to growl. "If you hurt him I will shred you into tiny pieces with my stake, I will scrape this across your face until all is left is your cheap little bones, you will beg me for mercy, I will have you chained up and torture you day by day, I will not kill you, but watch you live in hell!" I snapped at her. I was ready to explode. Tasha didn't even flinch, she just started laughing.

"I would never hurt him, I want him. He will make a perfect Strigoi, actually he already has made a perfect Strigoi, but you bitch had to come and save him because you loved him so much. He's in his room; I've got him stayed in there until I come back once I'm finished with you, it will be me to turn him, and he will be mine." Oh, she will not be going back there to turn him, I exploded, her saying that she was going to make him Strigoi just pushed me to far!

I attacked her, I ran towards her with as much strength I had in my arm and struck her, I punched her in the face and she stumbled a couple inches. She started to laugh again.

"You're not going to win, how about you give up and I just kill you now."

Rose Hathaway doesn't just give up. I had my opening; Tasha's hands were on her waist. Perfect. I pulled my arm back and pushed it forward as hard as I could.

Tasha made this horrifying scream and fell to her knees. I collapsed and started to ball my eyes out, I just killed Tasha. Yes she murdered the Queen, yes she tried taking Dimitri away from me, yes she framed me for killing the Queen and getting me put in jail, but I used to like her, she's also Christian's aunt the only family he had left and she turned Strigoi. I cried for Christian, he has no one now. I cried for Tasha, I cried for Dimitri, he was almost turned into a Strigoi again, I just couldn't help thinking that he could be Strigoi again, what if they couldn't wait, or they thought that she was talking to long and they did it themselves. But Dimitri's strong enough right, he's probably fine, he probably already took them down, they are probably already dead. I felt a hand on my arm.

"Hey, are you alright." Anastasia asked. I took my hands from my face and wiped my tears away.

"Yeah." I lied. She gave me this look saying 'I don't believe you' she held out her hand.

"Want to come back to my place, I'll make you some coffee, and I'll get you some donuts." Anastasia spoke quietly.

I shook my head. "Dimitri." I whispered.

She had confusion on her face. "What about Dimitri?"

"Strigoi..in..his..room." I said in-between breaths.

"No, he's fine, we were in the guardians meeting room, he said about the two Strigoi that took him, he said he lost you and thought you ran off and were safe, but no one has seen you since the attack. So I went out to come and get you, Dimitri wanted to but we said no he needed rest."

I nodded.

"So, how about the coffee and donuts?" Anastasia asked in a more joyful voice this time.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss out on my donuts." Anastasia giggled and handed out her hand for me to take.

"So how are you and Adrian?" I asked

"Perfect, he's an awesome kisser." I started to giggle

"So you and him must be going out now?"

"Ya, he's awesome, I love him." I nodded my head

"I'm glad you do, he needs someone in his life, someone, like you."

She smiled. "I know we will become great friends. We have to try and hang out more, I know you've been busy a lot but how do you think tomorrow sounds, there's a party at my place, wanna come?"

"Of course!" I wouldn't miss anything that sounds like fun!

"Great!" Anastasia said with a huge grin on her face. We were at her apartment now. Adrian was sitting on the couch watching some show on the TV."

"Hey, Adrian." I sat sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Hey little dhampir, how's life been, heard about the attack."

"Thanks for reminding me." Adrian put his arm around me and pulled me to him and kissed me on my forehead.

"I'm sorry, I love you Rose, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I love you to Adrian, and it's alright, just Tasha's dead, and Christian…" My tears were threatening to come back so I had to stop talking, I just couldn't talk about that, not now. I shook my head telling him I couldn't go any further.

"That's alright little dhampir, no pressure." Adrian said while rubbing my back. Anastasia then came out with 3 cups of coffee and 4 donuts, two for me I'm guessing. Anastasia gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry about Tasha." She said gently

"No, I hate her. I told her I was going to shred her into tiny pieces and torture her day by day and she would feel like she was living in hell." I stated clearly "But I am sorry for Christian, I'm upset because that was the only family he had left, and she turned Strigoi as well. He has no one." I said the last part in a small voice. Anastasia walked up to me put the tray down on the coffee table and patted my head.

"Rose, it'll be ok, he has Lissa and you, and he has us all." Anastasia said trying to make me feel better, I guess it was calming that side of me down, but I was angry and her of even thinking of turning Dimitri back into a Strigoi, that was mainly why I was so angry but hurt as well, thinking of losing him again it hurt so much. I couldn't go through that pain again, not without dying. I couldn't tell them that she said that though I just couldn't I would break down as soon as I would say Dimitri just thinking about him being gone. I grabbed one of the cups and a donut, they were chocolate glazed. Yummy.

I finished my donut and my drink and got up to leave.

"I'll see you guys later, and thank you for having me over." I said and gave them each a smile.

"No problem any time Rosie." Anastasia said I glared at her and she started to giggle.

"Goodnight little Dhampir." Adrian said.

"Goodnight Adrian."

I walked out of Anastasia's apartment and headed back to my room.

I'm glad that Dimitri's ok, I hope he gets some rest. I also hope that Christians alright, after he hears the news. I know that were not the greatest friends, I hate to admit it but I do care for him.

I was at my room now; I took out my key from my pocket and put it in the key hole. I opened my door and shut it behind me. As soon as I did that something grabbed me from the side, I was about to scream but a hand covered my mouth. I breathed in the aftershave. My feet were then taken off of the ground and into his arms; his hand wasn't on my mouth but behind my head bringing my mouth to his lips. He kissed me passionately.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He said against my lips. I had my arms around his neck and one tugging into his hair.

"You have no clue how scared I was for you Dimitri." I whispered

"I think I do." He said while pressing another kiss to my lips, he kissed my jaw down to my neck and then my collarbone.

"I love you so much Dimitri."

"I love you to Roza." Dimitri carried me to my bed and lay down on top of me. He continued kissing me coming back to my lips, he licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I great fully took immediately. Dimitri brought his hands down to the edge of my stomach and started to trace along my skin, he brought my shirt up over my head and threw it. I grabbed onto Dimitri's shirt and got rid of it. (Yes they had sex, time to move on now… sorry but too young to write anything to detailed) my head was lying on Dimitri's chest. His hand was stroking my hair carefully.

"Sleep Roza." Dimitri whispered so gently. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sweet nothingness.

I woke up the next morning in Dimitri's arms.

"Good morning." Dimitri said smiling down at me.

"Good morning comrade. I finally get to wake up with you here." I said with a big smile on my face.

"My shifts tonight." He said

"Oh."

"Will you be ok?"

"mhm. I'm going to some party that Anastasia invited me to, it's at her place."

"No drinking." Dimitri warned me.

"Of course. I wouldn't do that to her." I said. A loud rumble then came from my stomach. Dimitri started to chuckle. I blushed

"I'll go get you something to eat."

I nodded and Dimitri leaned in to give me a kiss. It was quick I started to pout.

"I'll be right back." Dimitri said while trying to hold back a laugh. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"I love you." Dimitri said before leaving

"I love you to." I said but he didn't hear it because the door was shut behind him.

I got out from bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from my dresser. I pulled them on and walked towards my bathroom. I washed my face, and put on a bit of make-up. By the time I was done Dimitri was back with 4 waffles, 2 donuts, 2 eggs, a piece of toast, and a bottle of water.

"You not going to eat?" I asked

Dimitri shook his head.

"No, not very hungry." Dimitri said while putting the food down on the bedside table and pulling me into a hug. I laid my head back against Dimitri's shoulder. Dimitri brought his lips down to mine and kissed me. It was sweet but quick. I felt Dimitri smile against my lips.

"I love you so much Roza." He said and gave me another kiss.

"I love you more." I murmured

Dimitri pulled his face away from mine and un-wrapped his arms from around my waist. I went to grab his hand and pulled him back and kissed him quickly.

"you have to eat."

"I have plenty of time to do that later."

He shook his head and laughed.

"We have plenty of time to do this to, now eat."

I went out of his arms and grabbed my food.

"Yummy, I'm starving!" I said a bit too loud

Dimitri chuckled. "I'm going to go get a shower."

"Alright, see you soon." Dimitri disappeared into the bathroom and I continued to eat my food.

My plate was shining by the time I was done. Dimitri came out of the bathroom, his hair was messy. His eyes gazed down to my plate and his jaw almost hit the floor.

"Wow, it looks cleaner then when I first picked it up!" Dimitri said with shock in his voice. I just giggled.

My phone started to ring, I looked at who was calling.

"it's Lissa, I'll be right back." Dimitri nodded and I got up and walked to the bathroom.

'Hey Lis, what's up?'

'Rose, were going shopping!'

I groaned

'do we have to!'

'Yes! You have a party to go to!'

'ok fine'

'thank you, I'll pay!'

'no..' beep beep beep

I closed my phone. She hung up before I could say no. ha. I walked out of the bathroom and Dimitri looked up at me confused.

"Is anything wrong?" Dimitri asked me

I shook my head.

"No, she just wants to take me shopping."

Dimitri nodded his head.

I looked at my phone because I got a text message it was from Lissa.

_Meet me at my place in an hour_

I groaned again.

"I have an hour to get ready!" I complained

"And that's not long enough?"

I shook my head and Dimitri laughed.

"I'll get going then."

"No, stay." I begged.

"I was thinking of getting on new clothes and stuff, but I guess I could…"

"No, you can go." I said cutting him off.

"You sure?" I nodded my head while walking up to Dimitri and pulling him into a hug and hiding my face in his chest and kissing it.

"You should probably get ready."

"I will." I said smiling. I backed away and went to my dresser to find something nicer to wear. I found a nice black shirt. The left sleeve was long that went up to your wrist and the right sleeve was a two finger trap. The shirt was a bit baggy at the end and was wavy at the end. I kept my jeans the same.

I turned around to find Dimitri was gone and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth and then put my hair up in a ponytail. About an hour had passed and I went to Lissa's room. I didn't bother to knock so I just walked in, of course to find Lissa and Christian heating it up.

"Ew, you guys!" I yelled while covering my eyes.

"Not like you've never done anything like this, I've bet you've done more." Christian said

"And you're the one talking sparky."

Christian rolled his eyes and laid back.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked

"As soon as I'm ready." Lissa grabbed her coat and threw on her shoes.

"I'm ready." She said smiling

We both linked arms and headed off towards the gates.

We had ten other guardians go with us since Lissa was queen. We had five other girls around or age to look like they were in our group along with three other guys. The two others were on their own. One was in front of us but a ways ahead, and one behind us. I wasn't on duty, but if Strigoi just happened to jump out I'm in guardian mode. We went into a clothes store that had dressers and Lissa had thrown me about twelve dresses already in this one store. I tried them on until Lissa yelled.

"This one is for you! You have to get it"

It was a short red dress that went above my knees, it was strapless and at the end it went in like it was folded. (Picture on profile)

"Do you like it?" Lissa asked.

"I love it."

Lissa smiled and I took it off. Lissa walked off to go pay for it while I put on my own clothes.

"Now for the jewelry!" Lissa said excitingly

Lissa pulled me along towards the jewelry store. We looked at a necklace that had a silver chain attacked to the chain was a pretty red ruby. The matching earrings looked the exact same expect they were shorter and had a silver background that held the ruby.

"I'm getting you this!"

"Lissa no, it's way to…"

"That doesn't matter, I know you love it.'

"Lis..."

Lissa shook her head.

"No! I'm getting you this; nothing you say will stop me."

"Ok fine." She was right we could argue for forever but we both knew who was going to win.

"Thank you."

"No problem, you deserve it." She said with a smile on her face.

Lissa and I hugged and then we walked out of the store and headed back towards the court. It was about a twenty minute drive. The guardians were talking but I didn't feel like talking right now.

It was about 4 when we got back to court two hours before the party.

"Lissa, do you think you could help me with…"

"Already got it planned." She said before I could finish my sentence.

We walked back to Lissa's place and she did my hair and make-up. She curled my hair and put it half up and half down. It looked so gorgeous. My curls went falling down at the side of my face.

"It's so beautiful Lissa. Thank you."

Lissa giggled.

I got up from the chair and went into the bag that had my dress and jewelry. I walked in the bathroom and striped down my clothes. I put my dress on and Lissa straightened it out. She put my necklace on and I put in my earrings.

"You look hot!" Lissa said

"If only Dimitri would be there."

"If he was he would be jealous, with all those boys drooling over you."

I giggled. Lissa and I hugged and I walked off towards the party. Once I got to Anastasias apartment I went to knock but the door was opened then and was tackled by 2 pairs of arms and dragged inside. The music was loud; lights were going on and off you could hardly see anything. People were dancing. This apartment wasn't that big but right now it seemed like a mansion.

"I'm so glad that you could make it!" Anastasia said pulling me into a hug.

"I wouldn't miss it!"

Anastasia and I started dancing crazily. I just danced and danced for hours, I wasn't paying any attention to the time.

"Do you want a drink?" Anastasia asked over the music

I shook my head

"I can't." I said while pointing to my stomach.

"Oh come on just one." I thought about it but then shook my head.

"Alright then." She said while chugging down a class of alcohol.

I started to get tired so I walked over to one of the couches, but of course to be greeted by Adrian.

"Hey little Dhampir, have you been having fun?"

"Yep, I'm just a little tired."

Adrian patted a spot next to him and I got up and sat beside him.

"You didn't drink right?"

"Aren't you able to tell with your spirit abilities?"

"Can't drunk."

"Oh, right."

Adrian kissed my forehead and stood up.

"We'll would you like to dance with me?"

I guess I could have one more dance then go home.

I nodded my head.

"Sure."

Adrian pulled me towards the dance floor and I started moving my body to the music. Once the song was done I almost collapsed but Adrian caught me.

"I think you might want to go home, do you want me to help you."

I shook my head.

"No I'm fine." Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take her home." I heard Anastasia said.

Anastasia put an arm around my waist and helped me walk, I was so tired I could have fallen asleep right there.

"So did you enjoy it or not!"

It wasn't a question but I answered it as one anyways.

"Ya it was awesome, thanks for inviting me. I haven't had this much fun, well for a long time."

I saw Anastasia's lips curve up.

"I'm glad, and of course, who wouldn't want to invite you!"

I started to giggle. We were at my room by then. I took out my key to unlock my room.

"Thank you for walking me home, we'll talk later."

"Defiantly. Goodnight."

"Night." I said while closing the door behind me. I dragged myself into my bed and collapsed. I fell asleep right away. It was peaceful, no interruptions.

I woke up the next day with my phone ringing.

'Hello.' I answered my voice still sounding like sleep

'Hey, Roza the doctor has the results'

Oh no, I really, really hope that every things ok!

'Rose? Are you ok?'

'I'm fine, I just…I just hope that every things ok.'

'Me to, I love you Roza.'

'I love you to Comrade.'

'I'll be by there in about an hour to come and get you.'

'Alright.'

Now I was going to find out if every thing's alright with my baby.

**What do you guys think should happen? should there be anything wrong with the baby, or rose? **

**please review and tell me your ideas :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry that it's soooo short! i just had to get this in here.**

**i'll try and get the next chapter in soon maybe sometime after this week!**

**i have a project that i have to do so i'll try my best with my free time to try and write the next chapter**

**i hope you like it!**

**tell me what you think about my idea and thank you for the reviews keep reviewing!**

**Rae Ryder- i agree with you some ppl do get to much into that detail and feel like they have to but they dont and thanks for reviewing!**

**and thank you everyone else that reviewed! **

* * *

I was in Dimitri's arms in the doctor's office.

"Do you think he or she is alright?" I asked him. He looked down at me and forced a smile.

"I hope so." Dimitri said softly while stroking my hair.

The doctor then came out and stood at the door fame. He motioned a hand for me to come over. Dimitri and I got up and walked hand in hand.

"It's nothing to worry about nothing's wrong with your baby."

I then let out my breath. I've been holding my breath ever since Dimitri told me he knew. I've been nervous since that stomach attack that I had.

"But it's not normal, your baby isn't Dhampir and nor is it Moroi."

I was shocked how it was not either Dhampir or Moroi. It wasn't Strigoi was it! The Doctor noticed my reaction and guessed at what I thought he meant.

"No!" He almost yelled "No, it's not nearly close to being a Strigoi, she's human."

I fell into Dimitri. A human?

"How?" was all I could get out of my mouth. I couldn't see Dimitri's face but I knew it was as shocked as me.

The doctor shook his head. "I don't know, we've never had a Dhampir and another Dhampir have a kid, it must just be that there's no Moroi in it that made it human. That's the only possibility that I could come up with. I've tried looking it over and over but it's coming up as human and your babies a girl."

I just nodded. I don't care that it's human. I would love her no matter how she turns up. I just didn't get how it could be human, but I guess that that is possible. We are the only two Dhampirs in history to have a kid together. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and he was smiling.

"thank you." He said

"Are we all done here?" I asked sounding a bit impatient.

"Rose." Dimitri warned under his breath. I just shrugged and Dimitri started to chuckle.

"Yes you can go now, but come back in about a week or so, just so I can check up on the baby; we've never had anything like this before."

I nodded and started to walk away. We stepped out from the office and into the cold air.

"Dimitri, how is it possible, she's going to be human, she won't be able to become a guardian she'd have to be an alchemist." I started to get quiet at the last part. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Dimitri held me closer to him.

"Every thing's going to be alright, ok, she hasn't been born yet we don't know every detail yet. And maybe she could be train like a guardian; if she wanted she would just need another guardian protecting her like the Morois, she wouldn't be able to have her own Moroi though since she wouldn't be strong enough. But let's not start planning out her live, we don't know anything about it, alright."

I wrapped my arms around Dimitri and nodded.

"Does that mean that it will take nine months for this to come out, it's only been about a couple weeks, and I've been getting morning sickness. I don't need nine months of that or whatever." Dimitri chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Oh you'll live."

"No, I won't." I disagreed

"Then I'll die with you." Dimitri said.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Roza." Dimitri said while he brought his lips to mine and we kissed.

**What do you think of the idea of roza/Dimkas baby being human? please review and let me kno :) **

**and still try and get to the 46-55 range **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the reviews! didn't get to 45 though... **

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! either compliment or complaint..or both**

**Disclaimer: i do not own VA or the Charcters Richelle Mead does. **

**Even though i so wish i owned Dimitri.!**

* * *

Dimitri and I were in my room with Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Anastasia. I told them about how my baby is human. Yep they were all pretty much shocked.

"Are you sure that there isn't any kind of mistake, I mean how is that possible?" Lissa said.

I shook my head. "I don't know, he said that he checked over everything a lot and it all came up as human." I said

"There must be some part Dhampir in it." Anastasia exclaimed

"There might be." Dimitri said while rubbing my back. I shrugged.

"I'm happy with whatever it turns out to be." I said

"Me to." Dimitri said cheerfully

"What if it was Strigoi." Christian stated. I just glared at him and Lissa hit him softly on the arm.

"What?" Christian said. Lissa then glared at him. Christian started to chuckle.

I looked at Adrian he was studying me.

"Adrian?" I asked him. I saw that he was concentrating on something and he snapped out of it once I said his name.

"Oh, nothing I was just trying to see your baby's aura."

"Did you see anything?" he nodded, but then shook his head in frustration.

"I've never seen anything like it it's a mix of colour's. Silver, white, yellow, orange… just all mixed in with each other the silver is around it and it gives it the shine of something I've never seen."

"Adrian, don't tire yourself out to much by this, it's alright we can wait and see what happens when she's born." He just nodded. Anastasia pulled him back and pulled his face to hers. I smiled, I'm glad he can be happy and it doesn't have to be with me.

"We'll we should get going." Anastasia said while pulling Adrian's hand with her towards the door.

"Goodnight, everyone." Anastasia said

"Good night." We all said back.

"Sorry, but I'm sort of tired, good night Rose and Dimitri."

"Night Lis." I said while getting off of the couch and stepping into Lissa's arms to give her a hug.

'if you ever need to step down from being my guardian for a couple of years, I'm ok with that, I know that it's going to be difficult to have a kid that's human but I'll help you through this ok.' Lissa sent to my head. I nodded

'Alright, thank you.' I sent back. We came out from the embrace.

"Good night sparky." I said to Christian, he glared at me.

"Good night Rosie." He said and started to laugh. I felt like punching him, he did not just call me Rosie.

Dimitri put his hand on my arm knowing what I was thinking. Christian and Lissa left the room and I unclenched my hand. It was red from having to hold myself from throwing a punch at Christian. Dimitri pulled me towards the bed.

"Goodnight Roza." He said while kissing me.

"Night, Comrade." I said while smiling against his lips.

I laid in my bed and pulled the blankets up around me. I closed my eyes and fell into nothingness.

I woke up with strong arms holding me. I tried to slip out from his arms but they just tightened around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Where do you think your going?" Dimitri said with sleep in his voice. I shrugged and turned around to face him. I brought my lips to his and kissed him quickly.

My phone then started to vibrate next to me. I picked my phone up and answered it.

"Hello."

"There's been a Strigoi attack."

That's all it took for me to get up and start getting dressed. Dimitri looked confused.

"Start getting dressed, strigoi attacked." Dimitri jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.

I grabbed my stake and headed out with Dimitri.

"Rose, stay behind me, I don't want you getting hurt." I shook my head.

"No, I can take care of myself."

"Rose, please." I shook my head. When I looked at Dimitri, his eyes were filled with hurt and worry. I rubbed his arm.

"I'll be fine." I said and went on my tippy toes to kiss him. He nodded.

We got to the meeting room.

"4 guardians died and 2 Moroi, 1 Moroi went missing along with his guardian." One of the guardians were saying

"Is Lissa ok!" I cut in

"Yes, Queen Vasilisa is safe and sound." I let out a breath that I've been holding since I heard about the attack.

"Which Moroi went missing?" I asked slowly.

"Lord Ivashkov and guardian Lanza." I felt my eyes start to water heavily, and then I was bailing my eyes out. Adrian and Anastasia were the Moroi and guardian that were missing. Dimitri had me in an embrace and he was trying to comfort me.

"We'll find them." I leaned my head against his chest and sobbed. I hated other people seeing me like this, but Adrian could be dead, or he could be… I started crying hard again thinking of that.

"But how, he…w-w-as….j-just…..he-e-ere….l-l-last….n-n-n-night…" I said in between sobs. Dimitri sighed.

"Things happen." He said quietly and stroked my hair. "I'm going to bring her back to her room." Dimitri said. They must have nodded because Dimitri swooped me off of my feet, and started walking.

"How come this is always happening to me?" I sobbed.

"Hmm?"

"This. People that I care about being taken by Strigoi." I said into Dimitri's shirt. Dimitri rubbed my arm.

"This is your life, being a guardian. People that you care about are taken out of your life."

"Maybe, I don't want to be a guardian." Dimitri stopped walking.

"Don't say that, you worked so hard to get where you are." Dimitri stated trying to be soft. I sighed.

"Even if you stop being a guardian people you care about will still be taken out of your life." Dimitri tried to say as nicely as he could.

"I know." I whispered. "I'm trapped."

"Dimitri. We have to find him; I can't just stay here not even for an hour just doing nothing we have to start. Now!" This reminded me of when Dimitri was…. No I couldn't let that cross my mind. That was even worse then this. I care about Adrian I love him, but nothing could ever happen to Dimitri, nothing, or I would die to. Dimitri noticed the change of my mood, not like it was anything different from what I'm feeling already, but Dimitri notices everything.

"What's wrong?"

what's wrong!

"Everything!" I barked

"No, I mean it looks like your in even more pain then you already were in."

"It's nothing." I said avoiding his eyes. I knew if I looked him in the eye I would have to tell him.

"I know it's not nothing." He said while putting his hand under my chin so I would look at him. I looked at him in the eyes and it just came pouring out.

"Remember when you…" Dimitri nodded.

"I was even worse then this, if anything…anything happened to you, if you would have died. I don't know what I would have done." I said, shaking my head, and tears starting to leak down my face. Dimitri brought his thumb to my face and whipped the tears away.

"I'm not going anywhere." He soothed. Dimitri stopped.

I looked up at Dimitri "Why did you stop?" He looked down at me.

"Because we're are your room." He replied

"Oh.." Dimitri let me down, and I unlocked my room and walked in. Dimitri followed me.

"You should get some sleep." Dimitri said

"No, I just woke up like two hours ago."

"Yes, but you've tired your self out." Dimitri argued

"Fine." I snapped. I walked over to my bed, stripped, and climbed in.

"Will you be staying?" Dimitri nodded.

D POV.

I walked over to Roza and went into the bed beside her. As soon as I got in she cuddled close to me.

"I love you." I said quietly

"I love you to." I smiled. Soon Roza's breathing became slow and steady. Her grip became looser. I took her arm from around me and to her side. I slipped out of the bed, and walked quietly out of the room. I walked to the courts garage where they held all the cars. I took one of them and drove away from court.

It would only take a few hours; I hope I'll be back before Roza wakes up. I thought to my self.

R POV

I was wrapped around Dimitri. I soon fell into darkness, but that didn't last for long. It turned into a spirit dream.

"Adrian? Please tell me this is yours." I called out. No answer. I then heard a scream. I turned around quickly. It was Adrian, but he was bloody and had scratches all over him.

"Adrian! Oh my gosh!" I ran up to him. "You can change this, make yourself not hurt."

"I cant." He whispered in a weak voice. "It…hurts so…much, even when I'm…sleeping, even…now." I could hardly hear him. Tears started to threaten me. I hated being so emotional, but right now I didn't care.

"Never mind about that, where are you!" I could see he was trying to think.

"It's dark, but before they brought me in here…it took about an hour…"

The spirit dream disappeared and I was back into complete darkness. He sounded so weak, even in a spirit dream, but he most be strong enough to get a hold of me with spirit.

I sat up slowly, Dimitri wasn't beside me. It's only been about two hours since I fell asleep. Maybe he had to go out and guard. I got dressed and walked to the boardroom.

"Have any of you found where the Strigoi are?" I asked.

They shook there heads.

"The only farthest that they could have gone is here." They pointed to a place on the map. It was a bit back in the forest, but no mountains or anything and Adrian said it was dark.

"I had a spirit dream last night…Adrian said it was dark. It must be in some sort of basement or building." They nodded. They then pointed somewhere else on the map.

"There are a couple of houses there, maybe some are abandoned."

"Have any of you seen Dimitri?" I asked changing the subject.

"Ya, he left in one of the vehicles." My mouth almost hit the floor.

"He…he left?" They nodded their heads.

"Ok, please excuse me." I walked out of the boardroom and straight to my room. He told me he wouldn't leave. But maybe he didn't love me anymore, even though he told me he did. I have too much going on in my life. I cant live through this! I felt like I would cry, but I couldn't I wouldn't let myself. I then felt my stomach twist. At first I thought it was Strigoi, but I felt something coming up. I ran to the closest bush and started puking my guts out. I felt someone come up behind me and put their hand on the small of my back and lift my hair, His aftershave filling the air. When I was done. I looked up at Dimitri. He could see the pain in my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"They said that you left."

"No, I only did for a couple of hours, I was coming back, I would never leave you." He said with pain in his eyes thinking that I thought that he left.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry, I should have told you that I was going for a couple of hours."

"Anyways, why did you leave?" He put his guardian mask on.

"No reason."

"Dimitri." I warned. He shrugged. I smacked his arm softly.

"Will you ever tell me?" I asked

"Maybe." He said. I sighed. Dimitri chuckled.

"So, Adrian, we think that he's in some abandoned house about an hour away from here. Dimitri nodded.

"I had a spirit dream, he was really weak, even there I could see all of his bruises and what they have done. We have to help him…soon, I don't think he'll last much longer." I said the last part like I was about to break. It's the hormones there making me cry, way to much!

"We will, but we have to know enough information. We can't just go to a random house."

"I know." I sighed

We walked back to my room and Dimitri got out a map. I tried going back to sleep to see if Adrian would try and do the spirit dream again but he didn't.

"If it takes any longer to find where Adrian is I'm leaving its dusk in four hours. I will go even if I do alone."

"I'll be going with you." Dimitri said

"So do we know where he is yet?" I asked. Dimitri shook his head slowly scared to say no.

"Then we're going." I grabbed my stake and my jacket and walked outside with Dimitri.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your reviews! i appreciate them **

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Please dont forget to review! **

**Deliciouse- Mason left right? like he moved on, i thought when they were going to find Dimitri Mason started to**

** fade and it said something about him moving on, right? **

* * *

I was walking towards the gates when I got pulled back. It was Dimitri.

"Your not going out. Not when you carrying our child. Now when you could get trapped as well. I wont let you or our baby get hurt. We also don't have any idea where were going!" I pulled my arm away

"I can take can take care of myself!" I snapped. Dimitri shook his head.

"I wont let you, not this time." I saw his arms move towards me. I jumped back. He came towards me this time but faster. I saw his arms coming from underneath me. I kicked my leg up and hit Dimitri's arms away.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted. I saw pain flash in Dimitri's eyes but left as soon as it came and was replaced with anger. I flinched a little Dimitri can be scary when he wants to be. That was all he needed for him to bring his arms out and pick me up.

"Shit." I said under my breath. I started hitting my hands out at Dimitri's chest. I finally gave up after ten minutes, I tired myself out, I wasn't going anywhere. He was holding onto me to tightly.

"Will you tell me where your taking me?" He didn't answer.

"Damn you Dimitri Belikov." I muttered under my breath. He had his guardian mask on. I started to run circles in his arm, and I put my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry Dimitri, I just… Don't want to lose Adrian, or Anastasia. I want them here for our child, and Adrian is like the brother I never had, and Anastasia I already love her as a sister, of course not as much as Lissa." Dimitri's face softened up a bit.

"Rose, nothings going to happen to Adrian or Anastasia. We know where they are there's already been a group sent out for them."

"What!" Dimitri kept on talking like he didn't even hear me.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Dimitri put me down. I looked around to see us in a small room. When did we get here?

"Your staying here, I'm going to go help get Adrian and Anastasia back." He couldn't leave, not again. Not with what happened last time.

"Dimitri, don't go." I said so emotionally and so soft I don't even think he heard me. He did thought and he brought his hand to my face and got me to look at him.

"Alright, I'll stay." He said sweetly and brought his face to mine and our lips met. Perfect time to bolt. I pushed Dimitri back and ran to the door.

"Shit." I almost yelled. I heard Dimitri chuckle I turned around and he had a huge grin planted on his face. I looked at his hand dangling a chain with a set of keys hanging from them.

"Your serious! You have me locked in a closet." Dimitri shrugged. I winked at him.

"Well there's many things you can do in a closet." I said while walking towards Dimitri and ran my fingers up his leg. Dimitri shivered and grabbed my shoulders. At first I thought he was going to push me away, but instead he brought me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"your not going anywhere." Dimitri whispered in my ear." I wrapped one of my arms around his neck and the other in his hair.

"I wasn't planning on it… actually that's a lie." Dimitri pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Rose, try going to sleep to see if he'll spirit dream." I nodded my head and Dimitri and I laid done on the floor. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I drifted off to blackness. Soon I felt a spirit dream appearing.

"Adrian!" I shouted, but Adrian didn't answer. Instead it was Sonya.

"No I'm sorry we don't have Adrian or Anastasia yet, but were almost in the house, the guardians are almost done killing all of the Strigoi outside."

"Wait, what are you doing there?" I asked.

'Just incase Adrian or Anastasia…turned."

"Oh… are you the only Moroi there?"

'No, we have the fire users and then.." She stopped talking and started to turn her head and walked away.

"Who else is there with you?" She shook her head.

"No one." She said still avoiding to turn around.

"I've got to go now." I wasn't able to say anything else because I as starring into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I brought my face up to his and kissed him. We kissed until Dimitri broke it.

"Did Adrian?" I shook my head.

"Sonya did, she was saying how all the fire users and someone else… I don't think she meant to say that, but there's someone there that she didn't want me to know about." Dimitri then looked away. I took his face in my hand and brought his face to look at me. He had his guardian mask on.

"You know who it is to?" he shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry about Roza." I wanted to believe him and not have to worry, but I was. I was worrying like crazy. Is Lissa ok, I haven't seen her since before the attack. Is Adrian and Anastasia going to be ok, are they going to get killed, or will they be saved before anything really happens to serious. If they get turned they can get turned back into a Moroi and Dhampir, they have Sonya, but they don't have… then it came to me, Lissa was with them. That's what Sonya was going to say, and Dimitri knew about it and made me stay here! She's the Moroi I have to protect! I can't just let her run off to a whole group of Strigoi. I pushed Dimitri away from me.

"I can't believe you would just stop me from protecting Lissa!" I growled.

"I don't know what I would do without you Roza, but Lissa also said that I should keep you behind, she's safe, and like I've said before sometimes you need to think about yourself, what about your… our child, if you fight it could hurt, or even kill her." I could see who saying our child could get hurt but I could really see in his eyes how bad it was for him to say kill.

"I know, but what if something happens to Lissa." Dimitri brought me in an embrace.

"She's safe I promise, she's way back in the woods with ten other guardians, remember she's the Queen she has more guardians, and their only going to get her if they need her… as in." I nodded my head, showing Dimitri that I understood where he was leading. I sighed.

"Fine."

L POV

I'm sitting in the back of a black vehicle from court. The vehicle was behind a couple trees about 15 minutes away from where Adrian and Anastasia were.

"I'm tired, wake me up… if you need me."

"Yes Queen Vasilisa." One of the guardians said. I lay back in my seat and closed my eyes. I slowly fell into darkness.

I woke up with one of the guardians gently shaking me. I opened up my eyes and looked out the windows. I saw about 18 guardians 25 have gone in the beginning so 7 guardians have been killed. There were 6 fire users none of them had died. I saw someone being carried all covered in blood. I couldn't tell who it was, hopefully Adrian. I then looked over to another guardian carrying a smaller person, must be Anastasia. She was even worse then Adrian, it was hard to tell. Just with the amount of blood you could. I ran out towards them.

"Not yet Queen Vasilisa, we will get them all cleaned off and then you and Sonya can heal them."

"No, where's Sonya we are healing them now! They could die any second!" I snapped.

They obeyed and put the bodies down on the ground. Sonya came up next to me, she leaned beside Anastasia and put her hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes and concentrated. When she was done she fell on the ground and passed out. three guardians came running up towards her and carried her to one of the vehicles. I walked up to Adrian kneeled down beside him and put my hands on his body. I closed my eyes, I felt the magic flowing through me, it was a lot more then I usually use. I took my hands off from Adrian's body and passed out.

R. POV

"Do you think they have Adrian and Anastasia yet?" I asked Dimitri.

"I don't know, hopefully." Dimitri said. He started to kiss my jaw and then my neck and then my collarbone. I shuddered at Dimitri's touch; I'll never be use to this.

"I love you, so much." Dimitri said.

"I love you more." Dimitri shook his head.

"Impossible." He said in a husky voice

"I don't think so." I said while climbing on him and pushing him down. I straddled him; he brought his face up to mine and kissed me passionately. There was a knock at the door. I froze and gave a questioning look at Dimitri.

"We're in a closet, why would someone knock on a closet door?"

"They know we're in here." He said simply, I slapped his arm. Dimitri raised one of his eyebrows. I shrugged. Dimitri unlocked the door and opened it. It was Adrian.

"Oh my G** Adrian!" I screamed while running into his arms.

"Hey little Dhampir, miss me much?"

"Are you kidding, you scared the shit out of me!" Adrian giggled.

"Is Anastasia ok?" He nodded.

"She's sleeping in our room, and do you want to check on Lissa?" I had worry written all over my face.

"She passed out while healing me… same with Sonya." I nodded and rushed off towards the clinic holding Dimitri's hand.

We got to the clinic.

"Where's Lissa?"

"Queen Vasilisa is in that room." The doctor said pointing to a door on the right wall. I ran to the door and pushed it opened. Lissa was lying on the bed. I rushed to her side. I pulled a chair up and sat down next to her. Dimitri grabbed a chair and sat next to me, he took my hand and squeezed it. I smiled up at him. I waited a couple silent minutes for Lissa to wake up. Finally after about half an hour her eyes fluttered open. I jumped up and pounced on Lissa giving her a huge hug.

"ugh, Rose." Lissa complained.

"I'm so glad your ok… Don't go off without telling me you are!"

"I wanted you to be safe, I want to protect you at times." I shook my head.

"Not when Strigoi are involved." Her eyes went down to my stomach.

"Rose. I didn't want her to get killed, it would have hurt you…and Dimitri."

"Lissa I appreciate you trying to protect us, but just don't do that again. Under stand?" She nodded her head. I knew that she would do it again, but I didn't want to mention anything right now.

"You guys can go now, Christian will probably be here soon…and I…Sort of…" I nodded my head telling her I knew where she was going. We both gave each other a small smile hugged and Dimitri and I left.

While we were walking I felt Dimitri's eyes on me. I left it alone for five minutes when I got impatient.

"Ok what is it Comrade?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been starring at me for the last five minutes."

"Oh, nothing." I knew something was up.

"Dimitri." I warned. Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered in my ear. I wasn't going to give up, I'll just ask him later. Maybe he'll be ready to tell me then. We got to my room and I sat on my bed.

"Dimitri?" He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I said shaking my head. He walked up to me and sat beside me.

"I need to tell you something." Oh no he wasn't going to tell me he was leaving, or he didn't love me, he's already said that to me, not again. I nodded my head, but really not wanting to hear what he has to say. Dimitri noticed my expression.

"Roza, no, I love you more than myself, I would never leave you." He said knowing what I was thinking. He picked me up from his lap and placed me on the bed. He got up and stood in front of me, he kneeled down so that one knee was on the ground. My heart skipped a beat. He was going to propose.

"Roza, I love you so much, more than anything in this world. All I could ever ask more of you is to marry me and be mine."

* * *

**I could never kill Adrian or Anastasia! or even just Anastasia, i'm glad he has someone. what do you think about this chapter? pleassee review! the less reviews, it takes me longer to update. Just wondering did Dimitri already propose to Roza? i cant remember i'm writing another story and i'm reading other ppls fanfics. and i'm just getting confused...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! thank you all for all your great reviews! but, im not getting so many, **

**over 2000 ppl have seen my story and yet only 51 reviews...sad dont you think. i dont care if you dont like it**

**just review and tell me what you think!**

**do alot of you not like it? because like i can stop writing if not alot of ppl like it**

**there wouldn't really be a point in it right... **

**Remember it's takes me way longer to update when not alot of reviews come in, since i'm just not in the mood**

**because i dont know what the rest of u out there think about my story**

**i thank the ones that have reviewed me soooo much! thank you! i appericiate it a lot!**

**so first tell me if you like it ...or not, and if i should keep on writing...**

**ps. once i have a least 65 reviews i'll update ;) **

**love you all! **

* * *

I just sat there starring at Dimitri with my mouth hanging open. I saw Dimitri's expression change into worry.

"I mean…if…your…not"

"Yes!" I screamed cutting him off while jumping on him, making him fall back onto the floor.

"I just thought that I was dreaming, I never thought." Dimitri cut me off with a kiss to my lips. Dimitri pulled away with a huge grin on his face. we stayed like that in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes. Dimitri's eyes widened and I could see that he was shocked about something.

"What is it?" I asked

"I forgot to put your ring on." Dimitri whispered in my ear which made me shiver, not because it was cold, but because that's the affect I get when his breath touches me. Heck when any part of him touches me. I rolled off of Dimitri and lay down on my side. Dimitri must have dropped the case when I jumped on him. I closed my eyes and pictured me walking down the aisle with a gorgeous white wedding dress blowing slightly in the wind, and the sexy Russian standing only a few feet away from me. I then pinched myself to see if I was dreaming that Dimitri actually asked me to marry him. I opened my eyes to big chocolate brown eyes that belonged to the Russian god that soon will belong to me. His grin was even bigger then before, I'm sure that his face would be hurting by now. He brought his hand to my cheek and cupped my face. He brought his face to mine and kissed me. It was about to become more when my door slammed open.

"Oh my g**, Rose! Your getting married!" She screamed, the whole building probably knew I was engaged now. Dimitri took my hand and slipped something cold onto it.

"Lissa, Sshh, carful on our baby, you might give it a headache." I heard sparky call out to her. He reached the door with his hands over his ears.

"How did you.." I started to say but Lissa cut me off

"I got sucked into your head, I don't really know how, but I did, I tried getting out but stopped trying when I heard what Dimitri was asking you." She said in all one breath.

"I'm happy for you!" Christian cheered

"Me too." Lissa added

'Me three." I said joyfully

"As well as me." Dimitri whispered in my ear. I turned my face and kissed him. I forgot that Lissa and Christian were in the room, I pushed Dimitri down on the ground. I was on top of him and kissed him with everything that I had. Everything around me disappeared and it was just Dimitri and I. Somebody cleared there voice and that snapped me and Dimitri out of our own little world.

"Ew gross cut it out! It's hurting my eyes, Lis and I are outta here." Christian said with disgust in his voice.

"I'm sure your just going to go do that yourself." I replied. Christian glared at me.

"Bye Rose." Lissa said.

"bye." Lissa shut the door behind her. I turned my head from the door and looked at Dimitri and smirked. He shook his head and I frowned.

"Why not." I pouted

"because you still haven't looked at the ring I gave you." I jumped up in excitement and quickly looked at my hand. There was a huge aquamarine stone in the middle with two smaller diamonds beside it. It fit my finger perfectly. I threw myself on Dimitri and yelled in his ear.

"Thank you!" He had an arm around my waist and the other was rubbing my back. You could see that my stomach had a lump, it was bigger than the size you usually have at this time. I've been pregnant for about a month and a half now. I started to kiss Dimitri's forehead then his nose to his mouth, down to his chin and stopped at his neck. I continued to kiss down his chest but stopped at his heated spot. I trailed my fingers up his leg. I got up and walked towards the bathroom. I heard Dimitri get up from the floor and chase after me a couple seconds later.

"You can't do that!" Dimitri said in a husky voice.

'Why not, you did say no."

I turned around to face Dimitri and he was less then an inch away from my face. He cupped my face with his hands and pushed his lips to mine. He kissed my bottom lip asking for entrance; I didn't have to think twice to let him in. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to kiss down my neck. One of his arms were trailing patterns along my leg. I was stuck in-between a wall and my sexy Russian. One of my hands were in Dimitri's hair, the other was around his neck. Dimitri had a hand at the rim of my shirt, he brought is hand to my stomach under my shirt and started to rub it. Dimitri then stopped kissing me and stopped with everything he had been doing. I looked up at him and I could tell it was hard for him to start, but then I noticed what he was doing. He was teasing me back. I sighed and pulled Dimitri's face back to mine. He let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"I have a night shift." My face fell.

"No, your not allowed to leave." Dimitri leaned his forehead against mine.

"I don't either." He put his hand on the side of my face; I leaned against it and closed my eyes.

"I'll come with you so you have company."

"No, you should have your rest. Sleep."

"I don't need to sleep, I'm not tired."

"Roza." Dimitri warned. I sighed and agreed I'll stay. Dimitri kissed me goodbye and walked out of my room. I lay down in my bed trying to find sleep, but it just didn't want to come. I sat up in bed and threw on the first clothing I saw, which turned out to be a loose t-shirt and black jogging pants. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked out of my room.

I decided to take a walk outside. It was light out. It was morning for humans. There was a slight wind to the air; the sky was a clear blue, no clouds in sight. It was beautiful. I was walking in a small forest that was in court I had nothing else to do since almost everyone are sleeping. I came up to a big tree, perfect for climbing; there was a branch low enough to swing yourself up. I grabbed a hold of the branch and threw myself over it. There were 4 twigs that you could lay on. The first one was a bit higher than the two in the middle, like it would stop your body from falling off of the tree same with the last twig. The two in the middle were slightly apart from each other, you weren't able to lie on your side or you would fall off. I lay on the branches and looked up at the sky, but I wasn't able to see it since the leafs were in the way. I closed my eyes but opened them quickly when I heard a twig break, like someone stepped on it. I sat up straight and started to move slowly out of the tree. It can't be Strigoi; I didn't feel nauseas at all and it was light out, but you never know these days. I went to go take my stake out but it wasn't there.

"Shit." I murmured under my breath.

I stayed in the tree hidden. I looked out to see who was there. A tall person probably a guy came in view from under the tree I was in. He was wearing a duster and had sexy brown hair that went to his shoulders. I thought about jumping on him, but didn't want to take the risk of being staked myself. So I stayed in the tree watching him walk away. Once he was a fair distance away from me I jumped out of the tree and ran towards the way Dimitri went. Hiding behind the trees so he wouldn't catch me.

I wasn't watching where I was going and I slipped on a small tree that had fallen. I scrapped my arm on a branch that was sticking up from it. It dug into my right arm I let out a tiny whine, it stung, but I wasn't going to let that affect me. My arm had a trail of blood flowing down from my cut. I heard footsteps running towards me.

"Roza! Are you alright, let me see that." Dimitri said while running to my side and pulling me into him. I shook my head.

"It's fine, it's just a scratch."

"Roza, that is not just a scratch, I'm taking you to the infirmary."

"No, your not, I'm fine."

"It's not an option." Dimitri said and by the tone of his voice I knew the conversation was over. He picked me up and walked towards the infirmary.

"I can walk, you know comrade." Dimitri looked down at me with concern and love in his eyes.

"I know, but I don't want you to."

"But what if I want to."

"That won't change my mind to put you down."

"Then I'll scream."

"Don't make this any more complicated then it needs to be Rose." He said in a rather harsh voice. My mood dropped by how he said that, I wasn't… well I was trying to be difficult, but not really, that's just me being Rose. Dimitri must have noticed since I haven't said a word for about 5 minutes. Dimitri put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. I didn't look at his eyes though; I kept my eyes looking down at his shirt.

"Roza, I'm sorry." He said while caressing my face with his hand.

"Please look at me." I slowly brought my eyes to his. I smiled slightly.

I brought my hand towards Dimitri's face; I brushed past his cheek, tucked in a piece of hair that had fallen, behind his ear, wrapped that hand around the back of his neck and pulled his lips towards mine.

"I forgive you." I whispered while I pulled away from his lips and moved mine towards his ear. Dimitri shivered.

"Your going to get me distracted from getting you to the infirmary…. And guarding." Dimitri said in a husky voice. I could tell that it was hard for him to say no. I trailed one of my fingers up his chest. I wasn't going to let him go that easily. I started to kiss his chest.

"Rose." Dimitri warned. I started to giggle.

"Ok, fine, but later." I said winking at him. He nodded his head. I saw a flicker of lust flash through his eyes.

I was in the infirmary getting my arm bandaged, it wasn't all that bad. Just a small scratch, or a bit bigger than usual, but not something I can't handle.

"Can I go now." Sounding impatient.

"Rose." Dimitri whispered. The doc shook her head.

"You can go, if it gets infected come back.

"Ok." I mumbled and rushed for the door. Dimitri and I walked out of the infirmary and as soon as we walked around the building, I grabbed Dimitri's face with my hands and pulled it towards mine. I traced Dimitri's bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance which he granted. Dimitri's arms were wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. My one arm was around his neck and the other was holding on his hair, not too hard. I started to pull Dimitri's shirt off slowly, but he pulled his head away from mine, not too much just to look me in the eye.

"Not now, in public." I trailed my fingers up his chest.

"Why not?" I asked sounding a bit hurt.

"I don't think people would want to see that." I giggled softly and shrugged which made Dimitri chuckle.

"So…" I said.

I went back to pulling up his shirt. I knew that this time, nothing would stop us.

* * *

**So what did you think? yes it was mostly with Dimitri and Rose but who doesn't like when there together?**

**please review! and tell me what u think! bad or good...**

**and remember updating once i have at least 65 reviews! i know im soo mean, but i really want to know what ppl are thinking about it... and it only maybe takes about just a minute and under to review, so please just take that small amount of time to review**


	13. Chapter 13

**ok people heres the next chapter! :D**

**and i didn't get many reviews last chapter either... i guess asking for reviews didn't really work**

**but this time i'm not updating till i get 10 reviews...i dont really know if i should continue a couple of you said i should**

**and i really really appreicate your reviews! but like theres a whole bunch of you out there **

**and i want to know your opinions as well... so pleaseee review! and thank you :) **

**but if you want me to update faster than review, it helps me with writing. i know i've said that a lot before but **

**i haven't been getting a lot of reviews**

**disclaimer**

**i dont own Vampire Academy or the Charcters the awesome Richelle Mead does...but i do own Anastasia!**

**AND OF COURSE I TOTALLY FORGOT TO MENTION! IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**VAMPIRE DIARIES RETURH:MIDNIGHT CAME OUT! WOOT WOOT! isn't that amazing! hehe who else is into vampire diaries?**

* * *

I woke up in my bed with Dimitri lying beside me. His eyes were closed and his chest was moving up and down in a slow pace. I got u quietly from my bed trying not to wake up Dimitri. I quickly brought my hand to my right arm and clung to it. Why the hell does it sting? I then remembered last night everything came rushing back to me. Dimitri having to go on duty, me going on a walk, thinking there were Strigoi, hiding in a tree, seeing Dimitri, following him, tripping and my arm getting dug into a branch, our tiny argument, the infirmary, and then… making love. I smiled at that thought. I felt a hand go around my waist and I stiffened, it pulled me back onto the bed so I was laying down. I un-stiffened when I noticed it was just Dimitri.

"You hungry?" Dimitri asked me while he trailed his lips along my jaw and up to my mouth.

"You know it." I said while pushing Dimitri away and getting off the bed to stand in front of him.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked looking around the room for something to eat. I was starving. Dimitri let out a soft giggle. I love it when he laughs, it's one of the best sounds in the universe, but of course his beautiful Russian accent comes first, the way he rolls Roza off of his tongue. I love it when he calls me that."

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri asked me noticing I was dazing off.

"Oh nothing…" I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out of bed. He didn't even move an inch. Of course I wasn't trying my best because if I was he would have been off that bed in a millisecond. I put my hands on my hips and pouted.

"Don't be so lazy and get your ass off that bed!" I practically yelled at him. He just stared at me and started to chuckle. My mouth hit the floor, this is so not Dimitri.

"Ok where is Dimitri, and what have you done with him!" I said.

"Roza I already ordered you food, it'll be here in about 15 minutes. And I haven't done anything with Dimitri, and Dimitri is sitting right in front of you."

"Then why are you just sitting there like you're a whole other person…. Like Adrian." This time his jaw dropped even further then the floor, even though that's not possible.

"I am nothing like Adrian." He growled under his breathe. I walked up to him and put my arm around his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." I said while looking down at the bed. He brought his hand up to my face and made me look at him.

"no, I'm sorry. It's my day off and I wanted to spend my day with someone special."

"and who would that special person be?" I asked

"That special person would be someone with the name of Rose Hathaway." I frowned

"Awww, I was hoping it would have been me." I pouted. Dimitri just shook his head. We stared into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence.

"So when is the food gonna be here I'm hungry!" I said impatiently breaking the silence while my stomach gave a huge growl. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Finally." I mumbled. Dimitri laughed. I got off of Dimitri's lap and he went to the door and got the food. There were a stack of pancakes with syrup. A couple doughnuts, yum. 4 sausages, and bacon. 2 pieces of toast, and 2 glasses of orange juice. I'm guessing some of that is for himself. I ran up to Dimitri and grabbed the tray from his hands. I put it down on the bed and started to get my food. I took 3 of the pancakes out of 6, 2 doughnuts, 2 sausages, 2 bacon, 1 piece of toast, and a glass of orange juice. I ate it in 5 minutes then got up to go take a shower.

"I'll be out in 20 minutes comrade, don't leave." I walked into the bathroom and stripped. I turned the hot water on and stepped in. I was in there for only 5 minutes when the curtain opened and in came a sexy body. I jumped at first and gave a little scream.

"I hope it's ok if I join."

"Ya, of course it is." I said while pulling Dimitri in. Nothing happened accept helping each other wash our hair. You know how much Dimitri loves my hair; he loved when he got to wash it.

When we were done with our shower, we got dressed and I decided to go visit Adrian and Anastasia. Dimitri finally agreed with coming after a couple minutes of begging him. We walked towards their apartment. Once we got there I just walked in, knocking didn't even pop up in my mind.

"Rosemarie, that is rude of you to just walk in without knocking." A voice that I hated so much said.

"Whatever." I said clearly with hate in my voice. Dimitri came up to my side and started to rub my back.

"Be nice." He whispered in my ear. I started to walk through the door when she yelled at me.

"Don't ignore me you immature little girl, you have no right to give me that ugly attitude of yours, you are nothing but a little teenage girl with a huge crush on guardian Belikov." That's when I snapped. I whipped around to look at my bitch-so-called-mother. I stomped towards her and threw my fist in her face. I heard a crunch and blood started to pour out of her nose. I felt my hands go behind my back. I tried to kick who ever had locked my hands together, but I was pushed towards the ground and started to fall. There was a body on top of me, my face was facing the ground though so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Roza, calm down." I started to relax to his voice. I felt his body roll off of mine. I looked up to my mother; yep I broke her nose alright. She was glaring at me; she defiantly knew how to do that. But she didn't scare me. I got up and went to throw another blow but someone grabbed hold of me before I could even get 5 feet in front of her.

"She had no right to say those things to me!" I screamed. Once she said those things to me, anything we ever had, which wasn't much. Is now gone, it's gone back to me hating her. "I am not a little girl! And this is no crush that I have with Dimitri!" I felt like crying, but Rose Hathaway doesn't cry, and I'm not gonna show her my weak side. I then saw 2 figures running up towards us. One of them ran up to my mother and put their hands over her face. It was Adrian.

"Don't you dare heal her!" I growled. Adrian flinched but didn't move his hands until her nose was healed.

"Roza, calm down, think about our child, you may be hurting it." I tried but I couldn't help it.

"Спокойствия, я люблю вас, это не вы." I loved the way it rolled off his tongue. I then stopped moving, my breathing started to slow down and I collapsed. I started to see black spots and then it was blank.

DPOV.

"Спокойствия, я люблю вас, это не вы" I said to her. Her body then went limp in my arms and her breathing became normal. Her eyes shut, and her breathing was starting to get slower.

"Rose!" I said while shaking her lightly trying to get her to open up her eyes. Adrian and Anastasia came running up to my side. Adrian brought his arms up towards Rose. He then shook his head.

"Why isn't it working." He said sounding frustrated. I then started shaking. I stood up with Rose in my arms and started to move my legs faster and faster each step I took. I ended up sprinting towards the infirmary. I didn't care about anything but getting my Roza to the infirmary. I reached it in about 2 minutes.

"What's wrong guardian Belikov." The doctor asked.

"I don't know, she started to get all angry, and then she just stopped and blacked out." She nodded her head and pointed to the room which she would be going in.

I gently placed her on the bed and brought up a chair and sat down on it. I held her hand in mine just praying that she would be alright.

"I know what the problem is." I nodded my head so that she could go on.

"You know how you to are having this baby together and there has been no one ever in the past to have had this happen to them." I nodded my head and she continued.

"I think that maybe this is just the affect that she gets with the baby coming so close to being born."

"Ok…. Is she going to be alright?"

"I really don't know, we have never had anything like this happen before. But I will be taking a few tests, and check how big the baby is. Can you please step out of the room."

"Can't I stay in the room with her?" she shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, but you can't, I'll get someone to come and get you when I am finished with her." I nodded my head slowly brought my lips to her forehead and kissed her. I murmured in her ear.

"Я тебя люблю, все будет хорошо." I got up from my chair and walked out of the room.

LPOV.

I was sitting in the Library with Christian reading over a couple of books about people who thought that they haven't specialized in anything, when of course they did, they just didn't know about Spirit.

"Lissa!" I heard Adrian yell my name. I looked over to see Guardian Hathaway, Adrian, and Anastasia running towards us. Adrian looked like he just went swimming.

"Queen Vasilisa." Guardian Hathaway addressed. "Rosemarie has blacked out and they need you, Guardian Belikov took her to the infirmary." I quickly got out from my seat and ran out of the library. I ignored anyone that tried to call out to me. I couldn't deal with that right now; all I need is to get to Rose. She needs me. I got to the infirmary and pushed open the doors.

"Where's Rose!" I commanded while starting to go towards one of the rooms. The doctor walked out of one and I assumed that she was in there.

"No visite…" she started but then realized it was just me.

"Queen Vasilisa, right in here." She said while motioning to the room. I picked up my pace and walked into the room. Rose was lying on the bed, looking so lifeless. Her face was so pale. I ran up to her and put my hand on her face. I tried to heal her but nothing happened. I felt tears go down my face.

"What's wrong with her?"

"it's just the effect of it being so close to having her baby."

"How do you know for sure."

"I don't, but the size of the child is the size of what it would be after 9 months." I nodded.

"Her child is due at the end of the week."

"Is she going to be like this the whole time?" She shook her head.

"No she's fine now, she just needs rest."

"Ok." I looked over at her and her face changed like she just remembered something.

"What is it?"

"I just remembered I told Guardian Belikov that I would get someone to go inform him when he can come back."

"I'll go do it."

I got up and went outside to go find Dimitri. I found him sitting under a tree with his eyes closed.

"Dimitri, Rose is going to be alright, she just needs her rest, she's due at the end of the week." His eyes flickered open and he looked up at me. His eyes were blood shot. I blinked harder to see if I actually saw that. Yep I did, his eyes were blood shot from crying.

"You can go back to Rose if you want now." As soon as I said that he got up and started to race towards the Infirmary. I found my way back towards Christian.

RPOV.

I woke up to someone holding my hand and pressing their lips to mine. I smelt his aftershave and knew that it was Dimitri. I kissed him back with everything that I had and I heard him gasp.

"Roza, your awake!" He said with so much joy in his voice I looked around to find myself in the infirmary….again!

"How come I always end up in here." Dimitri chuckled and then started to explain why.

"So, I'm due at the end of the week." I said while smiling. "But why would I black out just because of that?" he shrugged.

"You did get a bit… out of control….. and then you blacked out, so that could be part of it." I nodded.

"Maybe."

"So can I get out of here now?" I asked I was starting to get impatient.

"Yes, but if you feel dizzy at all or sick, come back." The doctor said while stepping into the room.

Dimitri and I left the clinic or whatever you want to call it.

"you're gonna go back to your room and rest." Said Dimitri

"I'm not tired."

"doesn't matter you need your sleep. The doctor said that you need to sleep. It's the best medicine that you can get right now."

"I'm fine."

"Rose, don't even bother arguing we both know who's gonna win at the end."

"Yep, me." I said smiling

"Rose." Dimitri warned.

"Fine." I groaned. "But you have to stay with me."

"Alright, but it's just going to be sleeping."

I got to my room and pulled Dimitri in with me. We got into bed but I didn't go to sleep knowing that he'll try and sneak out.

"Roza, I love you."

"I love you to Comrade."

"Go to sleep now, I'm not going to leave." He said like he knew exactly what I was thinking. I closed my eyes and fell into darkness slowly.

* * *

**So what did you all think, dont forget to review :) sucker for reviews.**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**i am like soooo sorry that i haven't updated for awhile! **

**but...i just moved and i've been like really really busy for the passed week**

**with the packing and then the unpacking and all, i've been trying to write **

**as much as i can. **

**Thank you all who have reviewed me i really appreciate them. **

**Plez review and tell me what you all think about this chapter. **

**i'm not posting the next chapter until i get at least 10 reviews. **

**plez and thank you! :D **

* * *

I was walking along a beach it was sunset. The water just reached over my feet when the waves would come in on the shore. Mt hair was blowing slightly behind my face from the light wind; I was wearing a blue and white sundress that went down to my knees. I looked off into the distance of the water it was one of the most beautiful sights in view. The water is a blue almost black colour where the sun isn't touching, but the water that is getting touched by the sun just looks so pretty. The water is sparkling and it's a lighter purple. The sun is big and orange you could only see half of it. I walk away from the shore of the water and sit down on a hill to watch the sun go down. Sand was sticking to my feet, but I didn't care about anything right how. Everything left my mind. The baby, the fight with my mother, blacking out, everything. It was nice to relax once in my life. But this is to good to be true, it couldn't be real. But I feel so alive it couldn't be a dream, it had to be a spirit dream, bt Adrian I no where in sight…. I shake the thought away and enjoyed the time I had until I would wake up. I continued to watch the sunset when it started to go blurry and fade. I was waking up.

I opened my eyes to an empty space beside me. I frowned. I slowly got out of bed. Really wanting to just go back to sleep, but that 'dream' was really weird. Maybe Adrian just wanted to stay back and let me enjoy the little time that I had to just relax and not have to deal with anything.

My stomach was huge by now. I looked so fat. I hate it. In my 'dream' I didn't notice a lump on my stomach. I shrugged and dragged myself towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and almost screamed. My face was pale and my hair looked like a birds nest. I washed my face and tried to pill the knots out of my hair with my fingers. I climbed into the shower and turned on the water. It started off really cold and I gave a yelp. I jumped out of the shower and waited until it was somewhat warm.

After I was out of the shower and presentable to the public eye I left my room and started to look for Dimitri.

I didn't notice what time it was, until I stepped outside. It was nighttime, well for Moroi time. It was the afternoon in the Human world.

It was only me, and the other guardians that have night shift that were outside right now, everyone else should be sleeping. I never got the chance to ask Dimitri yesterday if he had a shift, but maybe he actually did just leave when I fell asleep. I decided to go to Dimitri's room to see if he was there. I knocked once and then twice… no answer. I turned the knob. It was unlocked. I looked around the room but no sign of Dimitri. I left and decided to go ask one of the guardians on duty if Dimitri had a shift or if any of them have seen him.

Before I found one of the guardians I saw a figure sitting over by a tree. He had a duster on. Finally I found him. As I got closer to him his aftershave scent filled the air. I walked in front of him to find that his eyes were closed. It looked like he was sleeping. He was so hot when he was asleep. His hair was in a lazy ponytail; some of it fell out and fell to the side of his face. I kneeled down in front of him and brushed the back of my hand along his cheek. That, made his eyes start to flutter. When he looked at me he smiled that smile I live to see.

"Hey." He said. He brought his hands out and wrapped them around my waist, pulling me onto him.

"Hey, how was your little nap outside?" He shrugged.

"Why did you leave?" He looked at me in the eye and didn't say anything. I thought he wasn't going to answer when he finally spoke.

"I just had to think."

"About what?"

"Everything, I've been worried about you." I smiled and brought my lips to his. It was a quick kiss to show that I cared for him and loved him.

"There's no reason to, I'm fine." I said against his lips. He then kissed me and I responded immediately. Our mouths moved in sync, fitting perfectly together. His tongue trailed along my bottom lip begging for entrance. Which I greatly accepted. It became of war of whose tongue would win dominance. Dimitri pulled away. I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted.

"Time to go back to bed." Dimitri whispered. I grinned thinking what I would want to do with him. Dimitri noticed what I was thinking.

"To go to sleep, nothing else." I giggled.

"Fine." I pouted.

I got up off of Dimitri's lap and started walking towards my room. I felt a hand curl around my wrist. I was being pulled back. I knew right away who it was. Dimitri.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To my room…I thought you said to go back to bed." I said sounding confused. Dimitri chuckled.

"Not without me, you aren't."

"Why not?"

Dimitri didn't answer so I lifted my head off from Dimitri's chest to look at him. I gave him a questioning look.

"If you don't want me to…"

"No, no! Of course you can, you are my Fiancé after all" I yelled cutting him off. Dimitri chuckled at my outburst and swooped me up into his arms like he was carrying his bride. Which of course will be me soon.

**2 DAYS LATER**

"Lissa!" I screamed, putting my hands on her shoulders to calm her down. She was jumping like a bunny.

"I think your more excited about this then I am!" She started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I quickly brought my hands to my face and ran towards the mirror. My stomach looked like it could explode right now.

Lissa came in view in the mirror behind me.

"Nothing…" She said.

"We don't have to start planning anything until the baby is born." Lissa started to pout.

"That is taking forever."

"You can deal with it." Lissa gave me her puppy dog eyes and stuck her bottom lip out. I looked passed her and made my way out of the bathroom. I went to sit down on the bed when my stomach twisted.

"Rose!" was the last thing I heard before I was swallowed up by darkness.

**LPOV**

"Nothing…." I said. I don't really know why I started laughing, I just felt like it.

"We don't have to start planning anything until the baby is born."

We'll I already have a lot of things planned already… the place where there gonna get married, the dress, how I'm going to set the place up….but I think I'll keep that quiet for right now.

"That is taking forever."

"You can deal with it." I gave her my puppy dog eyes and stuck my bottom lip out. She didn't go under my spell, I of course could use compulsion but I wouldn't ever do that to Rose. She looked passed me and started to walk away. I turned around to follow her when I heard her gasp and fall down to the floor.

"Rose!" I screamed running up to her. Her water broke. Oh my gosh! I jumped up and grabbed her cell phone from on top of my dresser and started to call Dimitri.

'Hi, Rose.'

'It's Lissa and you need to come to my room, now!'

'What's wrong Queen Vasilisa!'

'NOW!' I hung up and started to call Abe.

'Rose, I.."

'It's Lissa and I need you to go to the infirmary and tell them that Rose is in labor!' I hung up before he could say anything. I started pacing the room. there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Dimitri stepped in and as soon as he saw Rose he ran to her. He noticed the blood and picked her up.

He ran out of the room and I followed after him.

We got to the infirmary and the doctor was waiting for us.

"Right in here please." She motioned to a door in the hall to the right.

Dimitri placed her on the bed and grabbed a chair to sit beside her. He held her hand as the doctor came in.

"We'll be right with you." He nodded. I walked up to Rose across from Dimitri.

"Rose…" we heard someone say from the door. I looked up to see Abe.

"She's unconscious." Dimitri said. Abe nodded and then looked to his left the walls were in the way so I couldn't see what he was looking at. He mouthed something and then stepped into the room. A couple seconds later in came Janine. Her eyes were blood shot.

"I'm sorry, I should have never said those things to her." She said while shaking her head and looking down at the ground.

"I love her, and, I want to be a part of her life...but" She stopped, like it was to hard to say what she wanted to say. "but…I ruined anything we ever had, and that wasn't much." A tear slid down her cheek.

Woah! Janine Hathaway is crying, no, way! Abe walked up to her and put his hand on her arm. He mumbled something to her not loud enough for me to hear. She nodded her head and whipped the tears away. I looked back at Rose and her eyes started to open.

"Rose is waking up!" I squealed.

"Fuck!" Rose screamed.

**RPOV.**

I was starting to wake up when I heard my mom talking.

"I should have never said those thing to her. I love her, and, I want to be a part of her life…but." She stopped talking. "But…I ruined anything we ever had." Hell yes she did. "and that wasn't very much." I then heard a sniffle, is that Janine Hathaway crying. I opened my eyes to see Abe talking to Janine.

"Rose is waking up!" Lissa yelled in my ear. Just then a sharp pain came to my stomach.

"Fuck!" I screamed. Someone squeezed my hand.

"Rose." His beautiful accent warned.

"What! I'm in fucking labor, and it fucking hurts!" I hissed. I glared at him.

"Fine, just take it easy." He said in my ear. He kissed my forehead and then got up to go talk to Abe and Janine. They both started to walk out of the room.

"I'm going to go let the doctor know that you're awake." Dimitri said. He gave me a smile and walked out of the room.

"Rose, you scared me to death just passing out like that."

"I don't fucking care right now!" I growled. Lissa's face was filled with hurt, it looked like she was about to cry.

"Lissa, look…I'm sorry, it's…just, you'll find out once you have your twins." She pulled me into a hug and I groaned.

"Sorry." She mumbled. I gave her a small smile. The doctor then came in with Dimitri.

"Ready?" She asked. I shock my head.

" I never will be." She giggled.

For the next hour or so I spent my time pushing and screaming in pain. But that's finally over. The nurse took my baby away to clean it up, then I'll get to hold it. There not going to tell me if it's a boy or a girl yet, they just have to be so mean. I went through all that pain and I still have to wait if I have a boy or a girl.

"Dimitri, can you pleeeeeeeeease tell me." He smiled and brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Nope." I glared at him and took my hand out of his. I crossed my arms and looked in any direction but at Dimitri. I stayed like that until they brought my baby back. The doctor stepped into my room and I quickly unwrapped my arms and held them out. I started jumping in the bed. She passed my baby to me that was wrapped in a white blanket.

"Tell me!" I said.

* * *

**So what did you all think. should it be a girl or a boy... plez review and tell me what you think and what gender you want the baby to be. 10 reviews till i post the next chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay the next chapter! **

**thank you all for your reviews when i started writing this yes it was a tie!**

**then later the boy won...but truthfully...**

**i wanted a girl. so just read and find out! :D**

**Tell me what you think...by reviewing!**

**Looking for at least 80 reviews! then i'll post my next chapter**

* * *

For the next hour or so I spent my time pushing and screaming in pain. But that's finally over. The nurse took my baby away to clean it up, then I'll get to hold it. There not going to tell me if it's a boy or a girl yet, they just have to be so mean. I went through all that pain and I still have to wait if I have a boy or a girl.

"Dimitri, can you pleeeeeeeeease tell me." He smiled and brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Nope." I glared at him and took my hand out of his. I crossed my arms and looked in any direction but at Dimitri. I stayed like that until they brought my baby back. The doctor stepped into my room and I quickly unwrapped my arms and held them out. I started jumping in the bed. She passed my baby to me that was wrapped in a white blanket.

"Tell me!" I said.

The doctor left the room. my mouth hung open. I turned my eyes towards Dimitri and glared at him.

"Just be patient." He said sounding so calm. I gave him my death stare and gave a huff. I waited impatiently just starring at my baby. I decided to have a peek, I was getting so restless, I wasn't just going to sit around waiting for the answer when I had it right in front of me. I brought my hand towards the white blanket to move it when a big hand clapped around mine. I looked up at the Russian. He was shaking his head.

"I hate you!"

He smiled. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!" His smile faded and became a frown.

"Well lets just see how much you do hate me then." He said playfully. I rolled my eyes and looked at the door when the doctor came back in.

"I don't know how this happened, we didn't see it in any of the pictures." She explained.

'What are you talking about!"

"you have twins!" I frowned.

"gonna go through that fucking pain again, no way!"

"Rose." Dimitri said under his breath.

"Right now your holding your baby boy." I smiled and looked down at him in awe. He was so cute, he had Dimitri's brown eyes, well lets just say he had Dimitri's everything except his nose, jr. Comrade had my nose. I just starred at my little child for a couple minutes when my stomach started to pound like hell. I whimpered. I passed jr. Comrade to Dimitri. His smile brightened even more if that's even possible. I smiled at how much happiness it gave to Dimitri to have a child…or two. I brought my eyes to the doctors.

"So…is it time to, you know." She nodded her head and I cursed under my breath.

**(So I'm going to skip the whole baby coming out part never happened to me, which im glad! Since I'm way to young to have a kid!...) **

I was holding our baby girl as Dimitri was holding our baby boy. We would switch every ten minutes or so. My baby girl also looked a lot like Dimitri, the only thing that looked like me were her eyes and mouth.

"So Comrade, what should we call them?"

He dragged his eyes off of jr. Comrade to me. He looked so peaceful.

"For this little boy I've thought of a couple names. Anthony and Alexander, and maybe Aiden. What about you?"

"hmm, I like those names as well.. what's your favourite?" I did really like he name Aiden but also Alexander.

He shrugged.

"it doesn't matter, what's yours?"

"I like Aiden…and Alexander."

We spent over 20 minutes on what we should call jr. Comrade. We finally came up with a conclusion when Anastasia came in. She yelled at us to make up our minds already. We asked her what she liked best and she said Aiden so we decided to call him that. His full name was Aiden Christian Adrian Hathaway-Belikov. I looked down into the brown eyes of my little girl.

"Now it's time to name you sweetheart." Anastasia groaned.

"you will not take as much time as last time!" She growled. I giggled.

"Fine, Dimitri and I will say the names we like and then you can choose them."

"Alright!" She said with a grin smothered over her face. Lissa then walked into the room. Her face lit up once she saw Aiden and our little girl.

"Oh, my, Gosh! Have you named them yet?"

"Only this little rascal so far." I said patting Aidens head.

'What's his name!" She yelled.

"Aiden." Dimitri said. Lissa squealed.

"I love it!"

"So, what are you gonna call this little princess."

"Lissa, Dimitri and I are going to say the names we like and then you and Anastasia can pick which one since we took such a long time apparently to Anastasia." Lissa giggled.

"Ok the names." Anastasia said impatiently.

"Ok, so I like Veronica and Aileen." I stated.

"Mmm I like Anika and Kristina." Lissa and Anastasia brought there heads together and started whispering. I sat there for 10 minutes until Lissa's voice filled the air.

"Anastasia and I have both came up with what name that little princess over there will have."

"and you took way less time to come up with that then us." I said sarcastically. Lissa gave me the look and I just smirked.

"Can I go on." Lissa asked sounding annoyed.

"Yep." I said popping the P.

"Kristina!" she squealed and started jumping up and down. I looked up at Dimitri and smiled.

"We love it." I exclaimed.

"Her full name will be Kristina Lissa Anastasia Hathaway-Belikov." Anastasia and Lissa looked so excited that I named her after them.

**6 days later**

So Dimitri had now moved into my room. I had two extra rooms that would be for the kids. I was in bed lying next to Dimitri.

"So you say that you at me?"

Damn I can't believe he even remembers me saying that.

"Umm, yep."

Dimitri sat up and turned around to face me. He kneeled down to kiss my lips. I didn't kiss him back though. He tried trailing his tongue against my bottom lip but I didn't give him entrance. He growled. He started to kiss my jaw while trailing his tongue against my neck. I held in a moan that wanted so badly to escape.

His hand trailed up my thigh, it moved closer to my heated area. He skipped that and went back down my thigh. I couldn't help it anymore. I brought my head down to his shoulder and bit into it to stop the moan that was at the back of my throat He then brought his other hand to my breast and started stroking it. I felt like screaming, I gave in. I let out a huge moan that vibrated against my throat and pushed against Dimitri. I wrapped my arms around his beck one hand digging into his hair and kissed him with passion and love with some lust in there as well. I immediately opened my mouth and he dashed his tongue into mine. After our make-out session we laid beside each other wrapped in each others arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my Roza."

I fell into the darkness of sleep. But it didn't last long. I was being pulled into a spirit dream. It was placed in the same beach in my last spirit dream. I started to call for Adrian but I instead found Aiden sitting in the grass. It looked so cute but yet wrong a little baby that was only a week old sitting in grass all alone. I ran up to him and wrapped him in my arms.

"So you're the one that have been invading my dreams, hmm." Aiden just starred at me and smiled. We laid there until the dream slowly started to fade away.

I woke up to my Russian god at my side. He was still sleeping so I quietly got up to go check on Aiden and Kristina. Aiden was wide awake looking around the room. Once he saw me his face lit up and he opened his arms. I giggled softly. I picked him up and walked into Kristina's rooms. She was fast asleep. I decided to go over to the infirmary to ask about my twins.

"What brings you here?" The doctor asked.

'I was just wondering, you said that they were human before, and I was just wondering…"

"oh, yes, well Aiden is a Dhampir and Kristina…I don't recognize the DNA, I wouldn't mind doing another blood test."

'No problem, and thank you." I said and walked out of the infirmary. What's wrong with Kristina? Is she alright? I shook the thought off. It's probably nothing just a common mistake right. I walked towards Adrian's apartment. I knocked about 10 times until I finally heard him groan.

"Go away, I'm sleeping!" he said with sleep in his voice.

"it's your favourite Dhampir!"

"Anastasia!" I frowned and kicked the door.

"No! just let me in already!" The door opened and there was Adrian with his hair all over the place. He was in boxer and that's it. He looked sexy but not as sexy as Dimitri.

"I'm just joking little Dhampir!" I glared at him.

he looked down at who I was holding. His eyes widened.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Aiden."

"So he's a spirit user." It wasn't a question but I still answered.

"Yep, and he's been visiting my dreams, for the passed few weeks." He looked confused.

"he visited me while he was still in my stomach." He nodded

"So I heard you had twins, where is she?"

"Still sleeping, her names Kristina."

"that's pretty." I grabbed onto his hand and tried pulling him out of his apartment but he flew back.

"No way am I going out dressed like this!"

"Oh, why not I want you to meet her." He shook his head violently.

"your big old Russian would kill me if he saw me like this with you!" I laughed. And then shrugged

"Hey! You would miss me and my pretty face."

"Yes I would, I could never live without you. And I'm serious Adrian." He nodded.

"Same goes for you little Dhampir, same goes for you."

**3 hours later**

I had put Aiden back to bed. Kristina was up for a bit and I took that time to bring her to the infirmary to get her blood tested, they wouldn't have the results until Tomorrow though. I took the time that I had before Kristina would fall asleep to go to Adrian's. He better be dressed and ready to go when I get there.

The door was unlocked so I just walked in.

"Adrian!" I called from the front door.

"Hello, little Dhampir, I see you have brought your other twin. She's so beautiful, they both look a lot like Dimitri."

"Ya, they do…. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about her by looking at her aura." He starred at Kristina for a while. His forehead scrunching. He sighed in frustration.

"Well, you know how your aura is darker than usual since you were bonded to Lissa." I nodded for him to go on. "Well, that never left since your still shadow kissed. Your aura just never gets darker since it's not taking the darkness away from Lissa. Kristina has the same thing, but it looks like it is getting more Dim and covered with more darkness." I started to panic once he said that, My little girl couldn't be shadow kissed, how is that even possible. "She also has a line of gold in there, I think that she may also be a spirit user as well, but I can see all of the elements in there. But I may be reading it wrong, I don't know. I'm trying my best." I wrapped my arms around Adrian.

"Thank you, so much." He patted my back.

"No problem, little Dhampir, I'm here when you need me." I smiled at him.

'Rose! Come to my room NOW!'

"I have to go, Lissas calling me."

"Ok, see ya." I waved and started to jog to her room.

once I got there I just barged in.

"Ok, good you're here!"

"What was to urgent that you just had to call me over here."

"Your wedding!"

"My wedding?"

"YES, your wedding!"

"What about it?"

"We have to start planning it! Like the date, I have everything else, or and heres a few dresses I thought would look perfect on you!" she said while jumping towards the computer. She should we a couple pictures. One was a one strap white dress that went down to above my knees. The back went out to past my feet. **(Photo on profile) **

The other was a full white dress, with a pattern starting across the breasts going down to the left leg. **(Photo on profile) **

"Ok so this one." She said pointing to the half dress. "I thought would be perfect for you, since you love shorter dresses."

"And this one." She said pointing to other dress. "I thought just looked really pretty." "But I say that you have this one!" pointing to the shorter dress. "You like?"

"Totally, it's really pretty."

"I Know."

Lissa talked on and on about the plans for the wedding. She had the place for the wedding, the dress now, the day, the invitations, the decorations. Everything. It's like she already came up with them….the wedding was going to be in two weeks. It felt to far away, but soon, soon, I will be Rose Belikov.

* * *

**Soooo...What did you all think about the twins? love em? hate em?**

**Remember 80 reviews and i'll post my next chapter thats just 10 reviews. i'm sure you all can do that right? :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, so i tried putting this in earlier but **

**Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in... **

**Sadly i didn't get the 80 reviews :( **

**oh and last chapter i said that Aiden was human**

**i'm sorry but he actually is a Dhampir...**

**i have changed it, but for all of you who have read it before i had changed it.**

**ok so lets try and get towards the 80 review mark :) **

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey Dimitri wanna say the disclaimer for me?**

**Dimitri:Im busy right now, i'm in a meeting.**

**Me: please please please please please**

**Dimitri: Ok! as long as you'll stay quiet**

**Me:Yes!**

**Dimitri: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and the characters not you**

* * *

"Hey doc, so have you gotten the results yet?"

"Yes, and they are still the same, I'm sorry, all I can say is that your child is human."

"I think that some of it is because Kristina has specialized in an element or maybe even more than one." The doctor looked at me like I was crazy.

"She's human that's not possible and second of all how do you know, and my last question she is way to young to specialize!"

"Yes, she is human but that doesn't mean she cant specialize, I mean Dimitri and I both have half Moroi in us. And Adrian he is a spirit user and he can see Auras, he said he saw Spirit in her and maybe others and also darkness like in me, but that's because I'm shadow kissed and use to be bond to Lissa." I trailed off and then began to answer her last statement. "And she is not to young to specialize, I mean sure she's hardly even a week old, but there is such a thing called early bloomer, Aiden was, before he was even born. He started going into my dreams…"

"Wait." The doctor said interrupting me. "Aiden, he's a spirit user as well?" I then realized I haven't told anyone except Adrian, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri. Adrian, of course already knew, I didn't have to tell him for him to find out.

"Yep." She walked over to a counter and picked up a notepad and pencil. She started scribbling something onto the paper.

"Watcha writing?"

"I'm just jotting down some notes about this, you know, this is the first time it's happened, Kristina is a one of a kind." I nodded in understand meant.

"Well, I'm gonna get going now, back to my kids.."

"Yes, for well now."

Now, time to settle down before my head bursts off my neck. This week has been to long and confusing. First with the twins, I still don't understand how they never caught that. Then there was how Kristina, seems like she's shadow kissed. I should still wait and see though, I mean she is human with the element spirit it could just be the effects. I guess the wedding was exciting but then again nerve racking. What if I tripped while walking down the aisle. Or, I don't know, coughed or sneezed… what if my mother still doesn't approve. I guess she said that she was sorry, but does she really mean it? I was walking towards the court house place when I saw Christina sitting over on a bench with Eddie. Where has Eddie been? I haven't seen him in like forever. I walked up to them and sat down beside Eddie putting my arm around his shoulder and pushing him towards me for a side hug.

"How has Eddie been? Anything new? Are you and Mia, ya know, together? Is Sparky over there bothering you? Because he's bothering me." He brought his hands up in a defensive way.

"Woah girl! Enough with the questions! I've been good, no not really, I just got back from Russia actually a couple hours ago. Yes me and Mia are together. And no he's not bothering me. And what, how is he bothering you, you're the one that decided to come over here in the first place." He said and gave a little chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

"No, he." I said pointing towards Christian. "Begged me with his eyes to just come over here."

"Yes, I defiantly begged you with my….eyes even though I wasn't even facing you."

"That's just wait you want us to think." I said and gave him a wink. Christian rolled his eyes.

"Alright Rosie what ever you say." I glared at him. Eddie than chipped in.

"Oh, Rose! I heard about your twins, when could I meet them?"

"right now actually, I was heading over there when Christen begged for me to come over here."

"Christen! Really Rosie Posie." If looks could kill, I swear Christian would be dead! He backed up a little at my look. Eddie just started laughing.

"Ok lets go meet them now."

"Ok, so Kristina is super adorable and cute and Aiden he is just so sweet and handsome." Christian said.

"Calling my kids cute, huh?"

"Well, Rosie they don't really look like you, so yes. If they did, it would be to mean to have to many of your features in their little petite faces."

I smirked.

"So your calling Dimitri cute now, huh, mind to tell Lissa that your turning gay?"

"I could never do that to you, I'd be to girly, you love me the way I am."

"In your dreams." I muttered. We got to my room. I turned the knob and walked in.

"Over here." I said. Walking towards Kristina's room. I opened the door slowly so it wouldn't make a sound, just incase she was sleeping. But she wasn't. She was sitting up in her crib examining the room.

"This is Kristina." I said as I picked her up and handed her over to Eddie.

"Aww, She is so pretty. Just like you." I smiled.

"But she hardly looks like me more like her father, they both do."

"But she does have your eyes, and your eyes are gorgeous."

"Aww, thank you Eddie, your eyes are gorgeous as well." Eddie just shook his head.

"Ok. Lets go over to Aiden so you can meet him." Eddie nodded his head while playing with Kristina's fingers.

Aiden was awake as well. I took a hold of Kristina and gave Aiden to Eddie to hold.

"Christian, you take her while I go get them something to eat."

"Ok, don't take to long, you know, you'll miss me to much."

"Sure.."

He opened up his arms and I placed Kristina in his hands.

"If you hurt her, I'll hurt you." He chuckled softly.

"Like you'd want to hurt me, you don't want to deal with Lissa now would you?" I glared at him and walked away to go to the kitchen to get Aiden and Kristina something to eat. I mixed some carrots and peas in a blender and brought it back in two different cups. One was orange for Aiden and the other was a lighter purple for Kristina.

**(I do realize that at this age babies don't eat really anything yet but there mothers milk, but whatever just play along…it is fan****fiction****)**

I gave them both there cups and Christian fed Kristina while Eddie fed Aiden.

"Aw, look how cute Kristy is." Christian said in awe.

"What?"

"oh, can I not give a nickname for her?"

"No, of course you can, I actually like it, Kristy."

"Oh My Gosh, Rose, do you realize that you just agreed with Christian." Eddie said in shock.

"Eddie! Help me, I think I'm going to faint for actually agreeing with him!" I said and put the back of my hand against my forehead.

"Because I'm just that breathtaking."

"Sorry, but Christian, I think that Lissa is the only one that sees that in you."

"And that's why she has such great taste!" I rolled my eyes…again.

"Or maybe just bad taste…" I said shrugging. This time Christian tried glaring at me, but it didn't really work out to well, I just started giggling.

"Nice try Sparky."

"Where's lover boy?" Christian asked changing the subject.

"He had a shift. He could get home any minute now, and than I can tell him you called him hot!"

"I never called him hot!" Christian growled. "I clearly said that your kids are cute and that if they had your face they would be ugly!"

"Eddie, didn't he call Dimitri hot."

"I'm not getting in the middle of this!" he said while backing away towards the door with Aiden in his Arms.

"Hey, where are you going with my Child! Where's my phone? My Childs getting kidnapped!"

"Nice way to show the robber that your calling the police." He said and gave a wink.

"No, really come back here and give me back my little baby." I said starting to talk babyish at the end.

"I never thought I'd hear the Rose Hathaway talk like that." Christian stated.

"Well you will be hearing it more often, as long as it annoys you." I said with a smirk.

"Nah, I think it's sorta cute." He did not Just say that! I started to charge at Christian. I saw a shadow figure near the door frame. Oh shit.

"Rose!" The Russian sounded angry. "What are you doing!" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Just teasing Christen and all, you know the usual." Dimitri narrowed his eyes at me.

"Rosie, it looked like you were gonna kill me, you would have killed me along with little Kristy." I turned to look at him and glared at him once again, he really does piss me off, I've glared about a million times in just an hour.

"Not helping Christian." I hissed. He just chuckled. I looked back at Dimitri to find him amused in Christian and my conversation.

"They've been like this ever since Rose decided to come over and join us about an hour ago." Eddie said.

"Actually, Christian beeegggedd me to. So I finally gave in and decided to hang out with you. Eddie I don't mind, I haven't seen you in, forever. But Christian over there, all he ever does is piss me off."

"I could say the same thing about you, Rosie Posie."

"Enough with the Rosie Posie already! Fuck!"

"Rose! No swearing in front of our kids." I shrugged.

"They cant hear us anyways!" I growled and ran out of the room, passing Dimitri. I ran outside to a whole bunch of trees. I started punching and kicking the trees. I kicked a rock a bit to hard and feel to the ground and whimpered.

"Rose…..Roza!" I heard Dimitri yell and I looked up to see him sprinting towards me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me kneeling down in front of me and taking my hands in his.

"What does it look like!" I growled. I winced when he went to unfold my hands. He stopped immediately.

"We have to take you to the infirmary." I started shaking my head.

"No, I don't want to."

"Rose, look at me." But I wouldn't I just starred down at his feet shaking my head back and forth.

"No…" He brought his hand under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him.

"What happened, why did you run away?" he asked gently.

"I don't know…it just felt like….like when I use to be bond to Lissa, when the darkness…." I said in-between sobs.

"You don't have to talk about it now, let's just get you fixed up."

"Ok." He put one of his arms under my back and the other around my legs. He lifted me and started to walk. I laid my head against his chest and just let the tears fall freely. I don't know how but I lost control. Maybe, maybe when your bond or at least use to be it never goes away, but how? I'm not taking the darkness away; I had to take it from Lissa to become like this…. I just sobbed a bit harder after thinking about this. Dimitri moved his position but failed to do whatever he was trying to do.

"Roza, do you think you could stand up for a bit?" I nodded my head slowly. He let me down and as soon as my foot that I hit the rock with touched the ground I yelped and fell back down on my butt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't realize…"

"No, it's ok." I looked around to see that he had taken me to the infirmary.

"Dimitri." I groaned.

"What?"

"Really? Here?" he shrugged and opened the door. He crouched down in front of me and picked me up again.

"I've been in here to many time, this could, should be my new home." Dimitri laughed softly. His chest vibrating from his laughing, his sexy laugh that could put you to sleep, in any state. Dimitri said a few words to the doctor. She giggled when she saw me.

"Nice to see you again Rose."

"again?" Dimitri asked.

"She came in to ask about Kristina."

"What were the results?"

"Well, Kristina she is human Rose here said that she is specialized in Spirit as well as maybe some of the other elements and that the darkness that is in her is in Kristina." Dimitri didn't say anything after that.

"I found Rose sitting on the ground crying. She hit a couple trees and did something to her foot." The doctor nodded and I was carried into a room and placed on a bed. The doctor examined my foot and cleaned up my hands, they were bandaged. She took an x-ray of my foot and I'd get that back in a couple of days to tell me what I did to my foot. I guess it wouldn't be to bad if I broke it since I'm off of my guarding while I'm raising my children. I'll go back to guarding once they are a little older.

* * *

**So how did you like it? plez review and tell me what you think love it? hate it? **

**remember 80 reviews at least and then i'll reward you with the next chapter :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's the next chapter! **

**Sorry that it is boring...i'll try and make the next chapter better**

**plez review!**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns The vampire Academy everything...except **

**Aiden, Kristina, and of course Anastasia. Those are mine! :D **

* * *

So my foot turned out to be sprained, which is awful! But I guess not as bad as breaking my foot. I then got a memory back when I was walking on a bench, the bench broke through and I blacked out. Lissa healed me though, so my ankle didn't turn out broken.

Lissa had gone to where my wedding will be to set it all up since it's in about a week. The shorter dress will be my wedding dress. The place where my wedding will be is by a beach I hear it's really beautiful there; it's about a three-hour drive from court. But it's worth it. I just hope I'll be able to walk down the aisle with this foot. Lissa promised me that she'll heal it once she gets back. But I don't need her using her wheel up her magic and use it on me, I'll just suck it up and try walking down the aisle without limping. I guess I could also ask Adrian to heal me…but I don't want him having to use magic as well, but I guess it is better than Lissa…. No. Then they would have to make more of those rings, but then that is using magic as well and it will tire them out. I don't want Anastasia having to deal with him. I couldn't do that to her.

Dimitri's family is coming down in a few days for the wedding. I can't wait to see them again; they are like my own family. I wish I would be able to see them more often. But since they live in Russia and I'm in Pennsylvania it's sorta hard to visit each other all the time… anyways, I'm in the Library….yes library, looking up a couple books related to Vladimir. Who knows, there may be something very useful that we haven't read yet, there must be plenty of book on him. I have about 5 big thick rusty old books in front of me at the table. Good thing Eddie has returned since I am Not reading all of these by myself. I'll just get Eddie and Christian to read some of these with me and I'll try to get Dimitri Adrian and Anastasias help. I'm sure Anastasia would love to help me out, Adrian would just be too lazy but Anastasia might be able to get him to. And Dimitri, that'll be quite easy.

I grabbed the books walked up to the counter, checked them out, and headed towards Adrian's apartment to try and get them to help out first.

I sprinted to get there faster. I finally got there and started pounding on the door, the door opened but I kept on hitting my fist.

"Whoa there, little dhampir!" Adrian said, grabbing my wrist.

"Did ya come bye to finally confess that you have a little crush on me and you just couldn't be patient so you had to come here as soon as you could to tell me?" He said jokingly.

"No, actually I have some books for you to read!" He groaned.

"Little Dhampir, I love you, but…my eyes have become blurry for the past few….seconds and I just can't read." He said sounding ashamed of himself.

"Aww, sorry to hear about that Adrian, I guess you won't be able to see Anastasia naked then." His eyes widened.

"how do you know I already haven't." he said with a smirk.

"Ew, Adrian!" he just chuckled.

"What? I'm sure you play with your Russian lover every night. What's so bad about me saying I have already seen her naked?"

"Oh ok, so want some details." I didn't give him any time to speak i went straight into details. "ok so this one time. He started to stroke my breasts and…"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA" Adrian started to scream with his hands over his ears. I started laughing. Adrian looked up to see if I have stopped, he sighed in relief when he realized I was done.

"So, where's Anastasia?"

"She has a shift. I'll tell her you came by though." He said while walking back into his house.

"Where do you think your going?" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Well, I don't really feel like hearing your sex times with Dimitri….so…bye Little Dhampir." He said and slammed the door shut. I giggled softly and made my way towards Eddies place. I was skipping along the path Towards Eddies when I ran into Dimitri.

"Oh! Dimitri!" He turned around and he had a huge grin on his face. I smiled.

"I need to talk to you later!"  
"Ok.." He said sounding suspicious.

"In like less than 10 minutes so you better be back at our place, or you're in trouble!" He grinned. Oh no.

"And not in the good way." His grin faded. Hehe. I smirked and walked off.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Eddie! For petes sake! Open that damn door!" I heard a chuckle on the other side of the door.

"I can hear you!"

"Ok fine!" I heard Eddie yell. When he opened the door, it looked like he just threw on some clothes his hair was a mess! And….oh my gosh.

"Eddie! Ew, ew,ew! Is Mia in there?" He started to blush. I just shook my head.

"So what was so important, to interrupt, in umm…."

"No need to go any further, I just wanted to tell you that I have a few books for you to read." His face fell.

"We'll I really need your help and will you just please, please, pleeeease help me out a bit."

"Ok, ok, I guess I could read a few things." I started squealing and jumping in excitement. Gosh Lissa's like this when ever she's really excited about something, like my wedding. I wonder what she'll be like when it's her own wedding….

"Thank you so much! Bye!" I lefty before he could get one word out. I swiftly moved to go find Christian. I checked his room, but he wasn't there. I have been looking around outside for about 10 minutes when I decided to go see if he was at the Church on court.

Yep. There he was sitting in the last pew starring at nothing. I quietly crept towards him, trying not to make a sound. I bent down behind the pew. I slowly moved my body to the side of the pew. I jumped up and yelled Boo! Christian jumped about 10 feet high. He had fire balls in his hand ready to throw them like there were Strigoi in here.

"Sparky, calm down, it's just me!" The fire disappeared and he glared at me.

"Rosie!" He growled. I was just laughing my ass off.

"That was hilarious!" I chocked in between laughs. I couldn't breathe anymore. I need air! I ran outside and took quick gulps of fresh air. I heard a laugh behind me and I spun around.

"Take that smirk off your face Christen! That wasn't funny!"

"No, no. Of course not." He said with a grin that was getting wider by the second. "It was hilarious!" He said mimicking my tone. I just shock my head and then something popped into my head.

"Oh! Christian, I actually came here to ask you something."

"Aww, really I thought you just came to come and visit me." He said

"mmm no, I have a few things for you to read."

"Oh sorry Rosie but me and Lissa are hanging out tonight."

"Lissa is about 3 hours away from here Sparky, how are you supposed to be hanging out with her?"

He started to look everywhere but at me.

"Ok, fine." He grumbled under his breath, so low that I hardly caught it.

"What was that." I asked laughing in my head. He snickered.

"I'll help you read those books… What book anyways?"  
"Oh, just a few about Vladimir and Anna."

"Again?"

"Yep." I said popping the P.

"Meet me at my place tonight at eight."

"Ok." We said our goodbyes then I ran off again to go find Anastasia.

She wasn't very hard to find. She was at Adrian's of course.. .

She must have slept over. If only I knew before so i could have asked them both at the same time instead of having to repeat myself. I still have to ask Dimitri, but that won't be too hard with the few tricks up my sleeve. Anastasia agreed to help me and I set off back to my apartment.

Dimitri was on the floor playing with Aiden and Kristina. It was so adorable. Never thought I'd hear Dimitri talking baby talk. Hehe it was so cute. Kristina had her hand wrapped around Dimitri's finger. She was sitting on his lap and Aiden was sitting on the floor in front of him teasing his sister by not giving her back her doll. They are about two weeks old and they are already teasing each other. I giggled softly and Dimitri's head snapped back.

"Oh, sorry." I purred. "Didn't mean to interrupt." I said with a smile.

Dimitri patted the spot next to him. I gladly moved towards him and sat down leaving my head against his shoulder.

"I'm glad I was able to give you children, I can see how happy you are with them. I just…what if….what if, I wasn't. I wasn't able to bare you children, then…" Dimitri cut me off with a kiss. He kissed me passionately and lovingly. He broke the kiss and whispered on my lips.

"But you did, there's no reason to think of that. But if you weren't able to I'd love you anyways, you're the only women in the world I'd want to have children with and look at this." He moved his hand in a gesture towards the kids. "I did." I smiled against his lips and kissed him again. It started to get heavier but Dimitri broke it…again.

"Not here….in front of.."

"Ya…not here." I said with a smile. "So…bed time kids!" Dimitri chuckled and shook his head.

"They haven't had dinner yet." I groaned. I jumped up and ran towards the kitchen. I got two baby food containers from the cupboard. Grape for Kristina, and Apple for Aiden. I passed the grape to Dimitri since Kristina was wrapped around him, he could feed her. I fed Aiden. We changed their diapers and then put them to sleep.

"So Dimitri….i was wondering…."

He nodded his head but I didn't continue.

"Rose…are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But I have a couple books on Vladimir and Anna and was wondering if you wanted to help me and a few other people read them?"

"Why are you looking up books on Vladimir and Anna?"

"Answer my question first."

"Yeah of course. Now answer my question." Aww I wanted to do those tricks of mine to get him to say yes. I mentally sighed.

"Well, I just…am interested in them." He starred at me for a couple of seconds. Seeing if that was it. He sighed.

"Rose, really?"

"I'll tell you later, ok?" He ran his hand threw his hair.

"Alright, but I'm not forgetting about this."

"I know." I murmured.

"Goodnight, Comrade. I Love you."

"goodnight, my Roza, I love you too." With that I was dragged into darkness.

* * *

**So love it? like it? hate it? plez review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the whole story...**

**This chapter was boring and just her asking people if they wanted to read the book...but the next chapter will be more intersting**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter! i finally got that 80 reviews! thank you all**

**who are staying with me and reading this as well as reviewing!**

**i really appreciate it! For all of you telling me to keep on writing**

**i'm not going to stop, i'm going to continue writing this story!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Rose do you mind saying the disclaimer?**

**Rose: Yes i do mind, now get out of my way.**

**Me: Rose, come on, if you dont, i'll take Dimitri away from you.  
**

**Rose: You cant do that!**

**Me: Oh yes i can, just watch.**

**Rose: Ok, ok. You do not own Vampire academy you know the rest**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Rose: Whatever**

* * *

_I'm writing this because I know somewhere out there someone is going to end up reading this, and will be able to relate this to themselves. _

_I'm going to tell you a little bit about myself before we go into more deeper…detail._

_My name is Anna and I have a bond with Vladimir. _

I skimmed threw Anna describing what a bond was and how you can get a bond and also about spirit users. Reading about spirit would be helpful and interesting but not right now, that'll be for another time. My eyes widened at the next paragraph or so.

_Vladimir and I were more than just friends. We are lovers we have a son. His name is William he's a year and a half old now. He isn't normal though, it took us time to adjust when we found out he was human. _

"Dimitri…" I whispered. We were in our room leaning against the bed with his arm around me. I was laying my head against his chest. I was reading Anna's diary, I had found it in a hole in a tree.

"mhmm.." I passed him the diary and pointed to what I had just read. I waited about a minute until he started to speak.

"Do you want to continue reading?"

"Yah.." I said trying to stifle a yawn.

Dimitri closed the Diary and tucked it under his legs. I threw my arms out to try and grab the diary but Dimitri pinned me down. Arms behind my head. Him over top of me, faces only inches away. I smiled and took his face in mine. I slid my arms down his side and reached onto the bed. I grabbed the diary and then flipped Dimitri over. I quickly got off of him and ran towards the bathroom. I locked the door and slid down the door. I giggled to myself. The door knob twisted slightly. Then stopped. I waited about five minutes when I couldn't hear anything from the bedroom. He must have left, knowing he wouldn't have one anyways. I gracefully got on my feet and unlocked the door. I scanned the room and saw nothing. I smoothly fell onto my bed landing on my stomach and spread across it, opening the diary. I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pick me up. I yelped. The diary came out of my hands.

"Hey!"

"Na uh." I slapped Dimitri's arm and pouted.

"Your tired."

"No, I'm not." Dimitri looked me in the eye and starred at me like he was trying to find something. He smiled and then shrugged.

"Well, ok if your not tired, then stop reading because our weddings in two days, you don't need anything else to be stressed out anymore than you already are." I sighed. Knowing I wasn't going to win this fight.

"Whatever…" I grabbed some pyjama bottoms and a tank top and walked into the bathroom. I changed brushed my teeth and then walked back out. I climbed into bed and then turned off the lights.

"Night, comrade."

"Goodnight Roza, sleep."

"G**! That's what I'm trying to do!" He just chuckled. I turned around and pulled the blanket over me. I heard the door click. Oh so of course I have to sleep during the middle of the day while Dimitri got to go have fun…wait no, Dimitri's to boring to have fun.

Dpov.

Once I had left our bedroom I walked into the living room and took out my cell phone. I called up Mama. It rang about twice until someone picked up.

"Hello, Olena Belikova speaking."

"Hi, Mama."

"Oh hi Dimka, what are you calling about?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Oh right, of course, in a couple of hours. We almost have everything ready to go."

"That's good, hows it going?"  
"Great, what about you and Roza?"

"Awesome excited, but nervous about the wedding in two days."

"I'm sorry I couldn't have come earlier."

"No need to be sorry about anything."

"Well, I better get going."

"Ok, bye mama."

"Bye Dimka." I hung up the phone and decided to go and check on the kids. Kristina was awake.

"Hey baby girl." I said quietly. Kristina's lips pulled up into a smile.

"Let's go check on Aiden." She nodded her head and I laughed softly.

Aiden was awake as well and I rested him on my other side with my free arm.

"You kids hungry?" They both nodded there heads violently. Defiantly had their mothers appetite and their only about 2 and a half weeks old.

I gave them their food and then called up Adrian and Anastasia.

"Hey guys, do you think you could watch Aiden and Kristina for a couple hours?"

"Yah, of course." Anastasia said.

'Thank you so much."

"No problem."

We said our goodbyes and then hung up.

I wanted to get Roza something special. She's just been threw so much stress, she's deserved a nice present.

I went to the jewelry store and bought a beautiful real gold chain necklace with a dove bird on each side of a blue rose that was dangling from the bottom. I hope that she'll like it.

I bought it and put it in a little red box.

I drove back to court and walked over to Lissa's. I knocked a couple of times until the door finally opened. Christian was standing their, hair all messy, pants put on backwards. I covered my mouth quickly trying so hard to keep the laugh that was at the back of my throat get any further.

Christians face turned red and then looked down at his pants, his face turned as red as a tomato when he saw he put his pants on backwards. That did it. I started laughing so hard I almost peed myself.

"Did Guardian Belikov just laugh!" I shrugged.

"Hey, you're the one that didn't put your pants on….properly."

"I'm pretty sure that you and Rose do the exact same thing."

"No, we don't get caught in the middle." I said and then winked.

"What has Rose done to you." He mumbled and shook his head. I ignored it.

"Can I talk with Queen Vasilissa."

I heard someone groan.

"Gosh, Dimitri! Call me Lissa!" I looked passed Christian to see a pissed off Queen.

"Sorry Lissa." She nodded her head.

"All forgiven, but next time you call me that, you'll be in jail for a couple of days. But what did you have to talk to me about." I took the diary out from my duster and shoved it into her hands.

"Turn to the fourth page. read it." She nodded her head and then turned the page and stared at the page. I waited until she was done. She gave me back the diary and I slipped it back into my duster.

"So Anna…This has happened to her as well."

"Yes."

"Who would have thought that Vladimir and Anna were….lovers. Everyone have always thought that they were just…"

"Friends." I stated.

"yes."

"Are you alright Quee….Lissa."

"Ya, just talking it all in. Is that all you came to tell me?"

"Yes, if you want you can read more, and you should probably talk to Rose about it."

"Not right now, and yes I most talk to Rose about it, we will read more later but let's think more about the wedding now." She said with a smile at the end.

"My family will be here tomorrow they are leaving soon."

"Goody! I have a place for them to stay just two rooms down from yours since no one has taken up the Dragomir section." I nodded.

"Thank you." We said our goodbyes and I headed back to my room.

When I walked in Adrian was on the ground playing with Kristina, Anastasia was playing with Aiden.

"Thank you guys so much for babysitting them for me."

"no worries, I'd watch these little ones whenever you want." Adrian said.

"Me too." Anastasia agreed.

We said our goodbyes, I put the kids to bed since they were yawning non stop from playing with Adrian and Anastasia. Man do they tire them out. They fell asleep as soon as they hit the pillow.

I walked into my room to find Rose still asleep. I slipped my shoes off and quietly moved towards the bed. Lying down on the empty space next to her. I pulled her closer to me and she stirred. I started murmuring things to her in Russian. I felt her stiffen. And then relax.

"Good evening sleeping beauty." I whispered against her ear. I felt her shiver. She turned her head and kissed me. It was soft and needed. I pulled away and she pouted.

"First I have to give you something." Her face became confused. I pressed my thumb against the wrinkles in her forehead to make them disappear.

I pulled out the box from my duster and handed it to her. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in side.

"Do you like it?"

"No…" My heart stopped beating. Damn I wanted to get her something that she liked….

"I love it!" She screamed. I quickly covered my ears. She jumped into me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Good! I was scared for a second…"

"Don't be." She whispered and pressed her lips to mine once again. I smiled against her lips and pulled away slightly so I could talk.

"Soon you will be mine."

"I already am yours."

"But not by law."

"We don't need a piece of paper to show that we love each other." She stated in a low whisper.

"No, we don't." Just then her phone rang.

She groaned and cursed under her breath. She answered it and mouthed.

"It's Lissa." I nodded and let her go. She walked out of the room and I laid back. Soon I will be married to the love of my life. My soul mate.

RPOV.

"Hey Lissa, what's up?"

"What's up? Its your wedding in a day and a half! That's what up, get her ASAP!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down, why do you need me now."

"To practise on making you perfect for your wedding day. Now get her now!" She said like it was so obvious.

"Fine, I'll just go check on the kids and saw goodbye to Dimitri."

I hung up the phone and walked into Aiden's room. He was sound asleep. Mhmm, I thought he would be awake by now. I kissed him and then walked into Kristina to find her just like Aiden I kissed her and then went to go say goodbye to Dimitri.

"Dimitri, what's up with Aiden and Kristina."

"Adrian and Anastasia sure no how to tire them out."

"They were here?"

"Yah, while I went out… but what did Lissa call for?"

"Lissa, since when did you ever call her that?" I said with pure shock in my voice.

"Since she threatened to send me to jail if I ever called her Queen Vasilisa again." I burst out laughing.

"Lissa, threatened…. to…. send…. you…. to …jail…. if…. you… called…. her… Queen…. Vasilisa!" I said in-between laughs.

Dimitri shrugged.

"Yah, but what did she call for?" He said, not finding it funny at all.

"Oh, right. I have to go wedding stuff. Bye I love you." I said standing up and placing a kiss on his perfect kiss.

"Love you to, be safe."

"I'm just going next door." I said rolling my eyes. I skipped off to Lissa's.

I walked in, not caring to knock. When I saw her my eyes widened.

"Woah Lissa! Your stomach, your soo…"

"Fat?"

"Well….yah, I mean like, your getting big, I don't think just one would be in that little stomach of yours."

She giggled.

"Nope, that's why I'm having two, and they are due in about a month and a half."

"Shouldn't it be two months and a half?"

"No, when I found out I was pregnant I was already a month threw."

"and you didn't notice anything!"

"Nope…" she said popping the P.

"I'm going to be an aunt soon!"

"Your already a mother."

"Yah and our children will be the best of friends!"

We started dancing around the room.  
"Ok, Rose sit down."

"But we were just…"

"Sit down!" she ordered. I sat down. Wow, she's getting bitchy.

"Now for makeup!" She said in a more cheery voice.

"What the hell! You're all like angry and then happy and then woah look at what those hormones do to you girl."

"Rose." She growled.

"What do you want the truth." She narrowed her eyes at me and shook her head. She did my makeup and hair. I had a light blue eye shadow with black eye liner, Mascara, and a little bit of blush on my cheeks. She curled my hair and braided a small piece on the left side of my head. She pushed up the back of my hair, big ringlets dropped on each side of my face.

"It's beautiful Lissa, thank you."

"You will look even better than this on your wedding day." She said with a smile on her face.

"Now, I have to talk to you about a few things."

"Ok, start talking."

"Dimitri came by and showed me the diary." I sighed.

"Yah, I found it outside somewhere."

"We will work on this together after the wedding after your honeymoon, whenever your ready after then. It'll will be helpful for you to figure out this shadow kissed stuff, and the kids, find out what's up with Kristina. I mean Anna had a kid with a Moroi and that turned out to be human, but then what about Aiden why is he a Dhampir."

"Lissa don't give me more questions please, Aiden we wont be able to figure out, that's not in the diary."

"I'm sorry, but how do you know maybe we'll find it somewhere."

"But what if we don't!" I snapped.

"Then, I don't know." She said as her face fell.

"I'm sorry Liss, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's ok, really, let's go and try on that dress."

* * *

**So what do you think? so can you guys give me some ideas that i could do for the honeymoon and after the wedding and stuff, i'm sorta running out of some ideas and it would be helpful if you guys could just tell me what you want to happen next**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys almost 90 reviews! awesome! :D **

**anyways here's the next chapter...i dont really update this often i'd love to **

**i hate making you guys wait, but it's sort of hard with school and homework and all**

**but i do try my best. writing during free time at school and all. i actually had this chapter**

**done the day after i posted chapter 18...i'm so sorry i didn't post it before! but i wanted to try and see if i could reach the 90 point**

**once i got 6 reviews in just a few hours...hehe i was planning on posting this chapter yesterday, but didn't get to it...**

**i was sick when i was writing this chapter so sorry if its not so good.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns everything accept what is mine! (the twins anastasia and plot)**

**Thank you all for your reviews and i want to thank**

**Milifemiway for the idea! i did use it, i thought it would be a good thing to put in for the wedding :D **

* * *

Here I am, on my wedding day. I'm all dressed make up done hair done. I look absolutely stunning. I'm waiting out at the doors. Waiting for the music to start, that's my Quee for when it's time to walk passed these huge doors.

Just then the music started playing, oh dear.

"Kiddo, you in there?" My dad asked. He was going to be walking me down the aisle, I haven't known him for very long. But I'm still going to give him the respect of walking his one and only daughter down the aisle.

"Yes, let's go." The doors opened and we walked in arms linked together. The aisle looked like it was growing longer and longer every time I took a step. I was sucked into Dimitri's eyes. He was handsome. His hair tucked bac into a pony tail. His white and black tux, he had a red rose in his pocket on his coat of the tux/ I finally reached the end. My father let go of my arms and I walked closer to Dimitri. The preist said whatever priests say, but I wasn't paying any attention to him. I zoomed in when he called on Dimitri.

"Rose Hathaway. I've loved you ever since the first day I saw you in Portland threw that window. It grew threw out our training, I've tried and tried to ignore these feelings but it's impossible. We are soul mates and I love you with everything I have. I would never leave you, I'll stay with you forever and ever. There's only one thing that would make me happier, you becoming my wife today."

The crowd corrupted in aw's.

Now it was my turn.

"Dimitri Belikov. I have loved you since the first day I set my eyes on you. You give me the other half that no one else can, I fell empty when your not their. And there's only one thing that I could ask you and that is becoming your wife today."

"Dimitri Belikov, do you promise to be their for Rose during sickness and health, until death brings you apart."

(**Look I have no idea what they actually say, just bare with me, I think I'm pretty close :))**

"No." My eyes widened.

"What." I whispered, on the verge of crying.

"No, death will never bring us apart. I do." I let out a huge breath that I was holding. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Rosemarie Hathaway. Do you promise to be their during sickness and health. Until….forever." He stumbled at the last part.

"Yes!."

"You may kiss the bride." Dimitri took me in his arms and kissed me. I heard clapping all around us. We kissed each other passionately and hard. Someone decided to interrupt us as I heard someone clear their voice. I looked up to see my mother, of course.

"Sorry to…disturb you, but..i came to congratulate you." I nodded. Waiting for her to go on.

"I'm sorry for everything, I really, really do want to be in your life, as well as my grand children's, I know that I have ruined that and I don't expect you to forgive me." Wow Janine Hathaway actually apologized. Well I'm not really in the mood for fighting. It's my wedding days so what the heck. I threw my arms around my mother. She stiffened, not expecting me to do that but she hugged me back after a couple seconds. My father than came.

"Congrats little girl!"

"Thank you, old man."

He then turned to Dimitri.

"If you hurt her in any way shape or form, I will ruin you."

"Don't worry Mr. Mazur."

"Abe." Woah my father just let Dimitri call him his name, he only ever let's a few people call him that, le me, my mother and Lissa, since she's my best friend and as well as the Queen, of course.

"Abe, I will protect her with my life, I would never ever let anything happen to her again."

We talked to the rest of the people in the room until we got to Dimitri's gamily.

"Oh my gosh, Rose!"

"Vik! I've missed you so much!"

"Gosh, I've missed you as well!"

We both were embracing each other in a big hug.

"I'm your big sister now." I said with a wink

"You've always been my sister." She said with a smile. I gave her a smile In return.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, now we have to go see those new members of the family now don't we?"

"Yes! Let me say hi to the rest of your family first than you all can see them."

"Rose. Our family." I pulled her into a tight hug and than ran over to Sonya, Karolina and little Zoya.

"Aww look at Zoya, ain't she cute!"

Sonya giggled.

"yes, she is."

"So how have you two been?"

"Pretty good."

'Ok." They both said at the same time.

"What about you little sis." Sonya asked. I grinned when they called me their sister.

"Awesome, you'll have to meet the two new members."

"Oh my gosh, yes we do!" Karolina said, jumping up and down.

"Aww, I bet they will both be beautiful with the mother they have." Sonya said.

"Aww thank you, and Zoya is gorgeous with the mother that she was given." I hugged them both and skipped over to Olena, Yeva and Paul.

"Hello Dear." Olena greeted.

"Hi Olena, I've missed you." And ran into her arms.

"I've missed you two."

"Do I get a hug, aunty Rosie?" aww, how cute he just called me Rosie, he is the only one that is ever able to call me Rosie. Anyone else their face will be up their asses. I took Paul into my arms and swung him around.

"Of course, pauly."

"You will find what you're looking for, but as soon as it's out it is gone."

"g** Yeva! It's my wedding day and your already confusing me with your weird…words, or whatever they are!"

"Mama! Not now."

Yeva shook her head.

"Yes now!" and then she turned on her hells and walked away. Olena mumbled something in Russian and I sighed.

"Sorry about that."

'No it's ok, really."

"Mama! ya tebya lyublyu , kak vy byli."

"YA byl horoshim synom , babushka uzhe zaputannoĭ Roza."

Dimitri sighed. I heard my name in there. Dimitri looked frustrated.

They talked a bit more in Russian, I focused on Paul.

"So Pauly, wanna say any girls you like." He blushed a deep red colour.

"Oh. My. Goodness." I yelled putting my hand over my mouth.

"who is she! Details."

"She's pretty, like you."

"Aww, thank you!"

"Does she like you?"

he shrugged. With a frown.

"I don't know." I patted his head.

"How about you ask her."

"I…I." poor Paul, he was shy.

"It's ok Pauly. I'm going to go talk to Lissa, ok." He nodded his head and I headed off towards Lissa and of course Sparky.

"Hey Mrs. Belikov." Lissa said.

I bowed down.

"Hello, Queen…"

"Don't even go there." She growled.

I just giggled.

"Carful, you might rip that dress, it's already looking a bit tight." Sparky decided to pipe in.

"Oh really Sparky, well those pants of yours by the second they keep on getting smaller." He started to blush.  
"Rose!" Lissa yelled. I just started laughing.

"What, just stating the facts." I said shrugging. Lissa just shook her head.

"Well, little Dhampir. I finally have to let you go." Adrian said while walking up to me with Anastasia attached to his arm.

"But you have Anastasia." I said motioning my arm towards Anastasia and giving her a big smile.

"Adrian, soon Dimitri will be running back here trying to get away from her." Everyone started laughing except Lissa and I. Lissa nudged him on his ribs and he started crying in pain.

"Christen, at least Dimitri's actually a man, he can handle me." Christian rolled his eyes.

"Rose, enough with the arguing and nagging, let's get you out of that dress and in a different one for the dinner!"

"Ok, ok." I said holding up my hands in a defensive way.

She grabbed a hold of my arm and ran me out of the room. She brought me to the dressing room and threw me a white dress that went to about my mid thigh. It had sleeves that went down to my elbow. The bottom attached to my legs. It moved up in waves. I threw it over my head and put it on once I had my wedding dress off. Lissa fixed the parts of my hair that was messed up from getting dressed.

"There, you look perfect." Thank you Lissa I said while crushing her in one of my hugs.

"Cant….Breath…" She managed to say in-between breaths.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you ok!"

"I'm alright Rose, now let's get you to the dinner!"

I was at the dinner at the table sitting beside Dimitri. Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Viktoria, Anastasia, Dimitri and I were all on one table. Dimitri and I were holding hands underneath the table. For dinner we were eating. Steak, smashed potatoes, peas and corn, and buns. We were drinking wine. Dimitri pulled me into a kiss when a ringing noise started to come from across me Dimitri and I stopped to look at what was making that noise. We looked across from us to see Lissa tapping a class. I glared at her. Whenever someone would tap their class the bride and groom had to stop whatever they were doing. Doesn't matter if they are kissing going to the washroom, wanting to get more food…hehe. You had to stop until they stopped tapping the class. She finally stopped about two minutes later and once she stopped me and Dimitri went straight for a kiss. After about a minute we stopped to catch our breath.

"Ew, get a room would you!" Sparky said.

"Sure, come on Dimitri." Just then the tapping went on again. I groaned.

I looked around to see who was doing it this time. Adrian. I glared at him.

"You guys aren't going anywhere sit back down."

"But your still tapping, we can't sit down until your down tapping." I growled. He stopped tapping and put his hands up in a protective gesture. We sat down and I gobbled my food down.

"I'm gonna go get some more food, I'm hungry." Christians mouth fell open.

"Sparky close that mouth of yours, you don't want flies getting in there." He closed his jaw and then smirked.

"I'm amazed that your still skinny with the way you eat."

"Shut up." I mumbled and got up and started to walk towards the food when the tapping noise went off.

"Fuck!" I screamed. A loud rumble of laughter spread threw out the room.

"Can't a bride get some food on her wedding day." I looked around the room to see that Viktoria was tapping her glass.

"Oh, your dead!" I growled. She smirked and continued to tap the glass.

"Are you asking for your death wish." Christian told her. She stopped tapping and I ran towards the food counter threw food on my plate and ran back to my table before anyone had the chance to start tapping their glass. I ate my food and talked along my table when Dimitri got up to go to the bathroom. We kissed goodbye and he started to walk away. I giggled, pulled out my glass and my spoon and started to tap the glass. I watched Dimitri stop dead in his tracks and spin around. He met my eyes and I grinned.

"You cant do that!"

"Who said I couldn't?" I asked. His face went pale.

"Roza, come on, I really have to go." I was so enjoying this.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked, pleading with his eyes for me to stop. I shrugged and kept on tapping. People around me started to giggle. It went on for 5 minutes when I finally let him go. I think I embarrassed him enough. Begging to go to the bathroom for about 5 minutes and saying how bad he had to go. I even got him to compliment me like a thousand times, that didn't really take him any where, but still nice to hear. Dimitri came back three minutes later glaring at me.

"You are so going to regret that." He whispered huskily in my ear. I shivered from his breath against my neck. He ran his fingers along my thigh getting closer to my umm…sensitive spot.

"Dimitri stop." I whispered so only he could hear. he was torturing me by trying to get me to react in front of everyone else.

"Rose." Victoria's voice brought me out of my own world with Dimitri.

"So, where are your little ones. We didn't get to see them." She pouted.

"Oh, right, of course. I think with my parents." I looked at two tables away from mine to see Abe holding Aiden and Janine holding Kristina. Viktoria was the only one who hasn't meet them yet.

"So not fair." She mumbled under her breath and slouched down in her seat. I giggled softly.

"You get to meet them sooner or later. You should stay here while Dimitri and I are on our honeymoon, you can watch over those two for us."

"Seriously!" She practically yelled. I shrugged.

"Why not?" She squealed.

"Thank you!"

"No problem, just keep them safe."

"I will!"

The dinner was over and it was time for Dimitri and I to go on our honeymoon.

"Bye Olena, I'll see you once I get back." See kissed my forehead and I moved on to Yeva.

"Remember what I told you, it may not be much, but keep It in mind."

I nodded.

"Bye Yeva."

"Bye Roza."

I walked up to Paul who was standing next to Yeva I pent down slightly to be eye level with him. Man was he tall, he what about 8? 9? And he's almost as tall as me. I patted his head.

"Bye Pauly, I'll see you soon."

"Bye Aunty Rosie."

I walked over to Sonya, Karolina and Viktoria. I crushed all three of them into a hug.

"Bye sis, I'll miss you."

"Miss you to."

I looked Viktoria in the eye.

"Take care of them for me, promise."

She giggled.

"I promise, I'll have Adrian and Anastasias help as well, they seem to not be able to get their eyes off of them." I giggled.

"They are wonderful together."

"Yes they are." She agreed.

"I love you little sis." I pulled her into another hug.

"Love you too." Last but of course not least my parents and my kids.

"Have fun Kiddo."

"Don't get into to much trouble." My mom said.

"Don't be counting on it." I said with a wink. My mom shook her head.

I took Aiden and Kristina in my arms.

"I love you two very much, I will be home in a week. Be good for Viktoria, Adrian and Anastasia." They both nodded their heads.

I smiled at them and hugged them. I kissed each of their foreheads and passed them back to my parents.

"Thank you." I said.

"Mother, I do forgive you, I get that you had to give me up since you wanted to be a guardian." I did understand since I have my own children, but I couldn't give them up, even if that means becoming a guardian, I know that I have worked so hard for that, but I can sacrifice a few years of not being a guardian if that means getting to see my children grow up. "And I will let you be in their lives. I love you both." I pulled both my mom and dad into a hug. I pulled back to find my mother in tears and a huge smile on her face.

"Bye." They said bye and it was time to get to the plane. I was meeting Adrian, Anastasia, Eddie, Lissa, and Christian at the plane to say goodbye.

Dimitri and I got our bags and walked to the plane. It was a jet. Inside the plane was just going to be Dimitri and I. My dad had giving us the plane to use for the week. Lissa and I ran up to each other and hugged each other.

"I love you Lissa, I will see you in a week."

"I love you to Rose." We pulled away and I looked at Christian.

"Sparky, keep her safe."

"Always."

I pulled Adrian and Anastasia in for a hug.

"thank you so much for watching my little ones as well, it means a lot I love you both."

"Anything for you little Dhampir."

"No problem, my pleasure." Anastasia and Adrian said at the same time.

I walked up to Eddie.

"Hey, Congrats on the wedding!" Eddie said. "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to at the wedding, it was sort of crowded."

"No it's alright! Where's Mia?"

"Practicing magic and stuff, she told me she loves you and that she congratulates her, she wants to hang out once you guys get back."

"Defiantly tell her I love her to and that we will absolutely hang out once I get back." I pulled Eddie into a hug.

"You're an awesome friend, thank you for everything."

"it's all for you Rose."

Dimitri and I backed away towards the planes entrance, we waved to everyone.

Bye's were shouted as well as I love you.

"Dimitri and I sat in the back of the jet. Cuddled against each other.

I didn't even know where we were going.

"Dimitri…"

"Mhmm…"

"Where are we even going?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

**So what did you guys think about the wedding? and dinner... i know it was boring, but i had to add the wedding part:) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**i love them all and appreciate them all!**

**I tried putting this chapter up earlier but my computer was being retarded and wouldn't load, i'm sorry.**

**Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Anastasia would you do the honour of saying the disclaimer**

**Anastasia: *Groan* why can't you ask Adrian to**

**Me: Because your awesome! (But i love Adrian as well*Thoughts)**

**Anastasia: i'm still not going to do the disclaimer**

**Me: oh really, if you dont i'll take Adrian away from you. *Grins***

**Anastasia: ok, ok! Emily does not own Vampire academy or any of the charcters. Ha so you cant**

**take Adrian away from me since you dont even own him. *Smirks***

**Me: But i do own you.**

* * *

Here we are in Russia. Of course he brought me here. Where else would he have taken me on our honeymoon. He had brought me to this beautiful cabin like house. It was huge. The walls were white on the out side made up of wood. There were 2 levels. Upstairs there were six bedrooms Dimitri and I picked the biggest, which looked the nicest. Light blue walls, almost white. A big bed in the middle with a fireplace across from the bed. A love seat stood beside the bed with a big screen TV slapped down in front of the chair. There was a bathroom attached to the room. And then one other own the hall and two down stairs. Lissa must have had something to do with this. Dimitri couldn't have ever been able to offered this I mean, it's huge!

And outside. Man, wait it gorgeous we were in the middle of a huge garden. Trees surrounded us as well as bushes, and flowers. Beautiful rocks along the path to the house.

The kitchen was huge and the living room could have been a theatre, except it's way lighter way less seats and has an equal base instead of layers. It does have a huge screen on the wall though.

There was a huge beach just 5 minutes away from the house, cabin, whatever you wanna call it. You could see the waves of the water and the way the sun shines down on the water from here. It was perfect. Nothing could ruin this week.

"Dimitri, can we go to the beach?"

"Anything you want my Roza."

"Anything…."

"Anything."

I started to smirk thinking of all the things I could do to Dimitri. Dimitri's face blanked when he noticed what he had said.

"No reason to look like that, I'm sure you'll be moaning my name when I'm done with you." I said.

"Rose." He sighed, and frowned.

"But of course, I'll never be done with you." I added quickly. He smiled and pulled me In for a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you to Roza."

"So…the beach."

"Of course."

I ran out of his arms and went to our bedroom. Dimitri walked in behind me. I grabbed my bikini. It was a light blue colour and white. I headed for the bathroom.

"Where do you think your going?" Dimitri said in my ear whilst wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me back against his chest.

"Trying to get changed." I said like it was obvious.

"Why do you have to get changed in the bathroom."

I turned around in his arms to look at him.

"There's some pervert in my bedroom." I saw hurt flash through his eyes.

"I'm joking Comrade. I'm sorry." I said bringing my hand to his face and brushing his cheek with the back of my hand lightly. I wrapped my other arm around his neck and brought his face to mine and kissed him. I pulled away slowly.

"All better?" he smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. I dropped my arms to my side and groaned in frustration. Dimitri just starred at me.

"If your just going to sit here all week long I might have to call Adrian over he might…"

"No1" Dimitri yelled jumping up and grabbing my arms.

"ow.."

"Sorry." He said and quickly brought his arms to his side. I turned around and walked over to the dresser. I placed my bikini on top of the dresser and started to undress. When I was left in nothing but a bra and underwear I turned around to look at Dimitri, who has already gotten dressed. His eyes travelled down my body drinking me in slowly, a smirk built in his face.

"See something you like."

"Always, and it's all mine." I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"So are you still Mr. boring?"

"What?"

"I said…"

"I heard what you said, what's up with the name?" I shrugged.

"Do you really think I'm boring." He asked sadly. I sighed.

'No but annoying…" he rolled his eyes. I turned back to my dresser and started to strip of the bra and underwear. Once those were off I felt two strong arms wrap around me. Dimitri started to kiss my neck, then down my arm. I turned around and brought his lips to mine. After a couple of minutes we broke apart to get some air.

"If we keep this up I'm not going to be able to back out and go to the beach."

"I know." I said and brought his lips back to mine. After a really hot make out session he finally pulled back, leaning his forehead against mine.

"We really should stop." I whispered.

"But I don't want to." Dimitri whined.

"I don't either." I murmured against his neck. I felt him shiver underneath me. I grinned. It felt good knowing that I could make him feel like this.

"Mrs. Belikova, it's hard not to stop when you're doing that." My heart raced a hundred miles a minute when he called me Mrs. Belikova and I gad the stupidest biggest grin ever. And yes I know stupidest isn't really a word. My face started to hurt with that grin I was pulling, but I couldn't seem to make it leave.

"Roza?" I realized I haven't answered him.

"Let's go big guy." I said smacking his ass. I quickly threw my bikini on and ran out the door.

"That isn't fair!" I heard Dimitri holler behind me.

"Life isn't always fair, comrade." I yelled back. I continued to run. My feet hit against the ground one after the other. Stomping into leaves making them cracks and ruffle. A twig snapped. My head whipped to my left, towards the noise. It was day time so Strigoi couldn't be out here. But you never know. Dimitri was beside me then.  
"It was probably just an animal." I nodded my head slowly. Still cautiously looking around.

"Probably." I started to walk off to the water. Dimitri stayed back for a bit to look around. He found nothing and ran back up to me. But he never stopped he kept on running.

"What the heck." I muttered.

"Last one in the water has to do whatever the one that won says!" He shouted. Shit! I am not going to loss. I started to sprint. I ran as fast as I could. But Dimitri was fast, still faster then I, but not by much. Plus he could a head start, which isn't fair. I felt the water splash in my face once my foot hit the waves. Then I wasn't on the ground and I was being lifted. I started to attack what ever had picked me up.

"You have to do whatever I say." He whispered huskily against my ear. it was my turn to shiver.

"That's not fair, you had a head start."

"Life isn't always fair, my beautiful Roza." Mimicking what I had told him earlier.

"Ok, let me down now!" He threw me over his shoulder and walked further into the water.

"Dimitri what are you doing!" I yelled at him as he swung me off his shoulder and threw me into the water. I screamed coming up from under the water. It was so cold!

I threw daggers at Dimitri. He was laughing. I stomped up to him, well tried to, it's hard to do whilst in water. I pulled my arms back and pushed forward with as much strength as I could put into my arms without hurting him. He automatically stopped laughing once my hands hit his chest. He flew back ten feet landing on his ass in the water. The waves around him from his fall were about fifteen feet tall! Ok maybe I'm over exaggerating a bit, but the waves around him were huge! I ran over to Dimitri and held my hand out to help him out.

"I'm so, so sorry, are you alright." He nodded his head bringing his hand to mine. His fingers locked around my hand and my eyes widened.

"No." I whispered. He pulled me back with him. I landed with my head on his chest. Which did hurt, his chest was rock hard.

We continued on with this war for hours. With some kisses in-between. The sun was starting to set and we wanted to get inside of the wards before it was dark, just incase their was any interferences.

**3 days later **

Half way threw the week. I've been having to do whatever Dimitri's been telling me to do, which is not fun! But at least it's only for this week. I've had to give him foot massages. Make him sandwiches…well and everything else I didn't really mind. It was just Dimitri taking over control then me. Which isn't so bad.

For the past couple of days it has felt like someone has been watching me, I haven't told Dimitri anything yet but I know that I should, and soon. The feeling started the first day we got here. When I heard the twig snap, while going to the beach. But I'm not going to deal with that now. I have enough stress back at home; I'm going to have to start researching for Kristina and trying to find out more about her in Anna's diary. But I can't think about that now, I wont. It's my honeymoon only 2 days left. I want it to be a good memory. To last threw out the rest of my life. But that'll only happen if I put my foot down to Dimitri bossing me around. I smirked thinking about it. There weren't any rules. Dimitri said that I had to get him what he asked for, but he never said I couldn't add anything. I can twist a couple of things around, and it's going to be fun!

I sat in front of the big screen T.V. pulled out the remote sat back on the couch, plopped my feet up on the coffee table and made myself comfortable. Tonight I was going to watch the first episode of Vampire Diaries. A lot of people have been talking about it. So what the hell, I'll try it out and see how they state their vampires, but seriously Twilight. Heck what's wrong with them, Vampires or as we like to call Strigoi, do not sparkle in the sun, they burn, and die.

I switched to the channel that Vampire Diaries was playing on.

It started off with a man on a screen. Talking

'I shouldn't have come home, I know the risk. But I had no choice, I have to know her.' And then he jumps off of a roof of a house. Landing perfectly on his feet. It then goes to a girl. Writing in a diary.

'Dear diary, today will be different, it has to be. I will smile and it will be believable….' I was already sucked into the show. My eyes glued to the screen. Once I actually saw whom that kid was at the beginning. Man was he hot! I mean not as close to Dimitri, Dimitri is damn sexy! The boy was ok looking; Brown hair cut short, those greenish coloured eyes. His name was Stefan, Stefan Salvatore.

I finished my show and walked upstairs to go take a shower.

Once I got out of the shower and changed Dimitri called me.

"Roza!"

"Yes." I yelled back.

"I'm sort of thirsty."

"Yah, yah." I mumbled running down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a black mug from the cupboard. I snickered and then grabbed some salt. The black mug was so he couldn't see the salt shadowing over the water like dead fish. I opened up the top of the salt and tipped it over the mug pouring half of it into the cup. invisible from the blackness of the cup, if a light trickled over it, it could be visible. I grinned, placing the salty water carefully into my hands and walked it over to Dimitri. I placed it onto the coffee table in front of him.

"There you go Comrade, anything else?" He pretended to be in deep thought, placing his hand under his jaw.

"Yes."

I groaned.

"and what would that be." I snapped.

He patted the spot next to him.

"Sit with me." I shrugged my shoulders and sat 2 feet away from him. Just in case he goes spraying once he takes a sip.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said sighing. I leaned my head back against the couch. I peeked an eye at Dimitri. He was reaching for his drink.

Once he grabbed it he looked over at me.

"Would you like some?" I shook my head.

"no, I'm fine." I said, holding in the laughter. He brought the cup up to his lips. It touched his lips, come on, come on just a little further.

"Are you ok?" He asked bringing the cup away from his face. i groaned. He was so close!

"I'm fine, just tired and all." It wasn't a complete lie; I mean I am fine, not really tired, but tired of waiting for the salty water to run down his throat, burning each corner. Pay back for the last 3 days! He nodded his head. Bringing the cup back up to his face. He tipped the cup back, taking a huge gulp of water. That's when his eyes widened. The cup fell from his hand, nothing coming out. Yes! He drank it all. He started coughing, while I burst out laughing. Dimitris head snapped towards mine and he glared at me. I just continued laughing.

"What? Three days of fucking torture, having to get you everything you want." I said in between laughs. I got up from the couch and walked away. I ran up to my bedroom got changed into a red tank top and black jogging pants. I skipped down the stairs and made my way for the front door.

"Where are you going?" I heard from behind me.

"Just a jog."

"Can I come?"

"Sure." I continued to walk out the door when he grabbed my waist. I spun around.

"What!" I barked. Hurt flashed through his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No, I'm sorry, You can have your freedom back, I shouldn't have kept that on for so long." He said, he brought his hand to my face and stroked my cheek. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me gently. I responded immediately, but it was over to quickly.

"Let's go take that jog, shall we." I said with my arm out for Dimitri to link his through mine.

"Yes we shall, my princess."

I again felt like someone was watching me.

"Are you alright."

"I'm fine." For the one millionth time.

"Are you sure, you just seem so out of it."

"I'm fine." I said.

Dimitri let it go, knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of me. We finished up our jog and got inside.

"Dimitri. I'm just I-I have a feeling that someone is watching me." His face whipped towards mine. Looking at me concern and love in his eyes,.

"I'll protect you; I won't let anything happen to you. You know that right?" I nodded my head and smiled slightly.

"I love you."

"I love you my Roza."

* * *

**So how did you all like this chapter? Love it? hate it? **

**i know the thing that Dimitri was doing wasn't really Dimitri, but let him losen up a tiny bit, he gets his fun once and a while. Hey it was there honeymoon :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**101 Reviews! woah! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**

**I love you all! I know i'm updating so early! i wish i could update everyday!**

**Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the Charcters, i only own the plot, and Anastasia, Aiden and Kristina.**

**oh one more thing! My birthdays in exactly a month! :D **

* * *

I'm back at court from my honeymoon in Russia. All the stress rushing back to me, Yeva's statement 'You will find what you're looking for, but as soon as it's out it is gone.' What the hell is that supposed to mean! Kristina. It's not every day you are able to have children with a Dhampir and they turn out to be human with the element Spirit.

While I was gone Eddie, Mia, and Anastasia have been reading through Anna's diary and any book about Vladimir and Anna's child. Adrian and Victoria have been watching over the twins. Lissa has been helping out on her free time, the best she can. Getting the books, making charmed objects for Adrian and for me lately, just in case. Adrian also got her to make a few for Kristina he said he has been seeing the darkness around her, Lissa has seen it as well. She has also looked for information over the computer. She waited for me to come back to read through the diary.

Right now were on page 10. Lying across her bed with my elbows propped up and my face in my hands. She was re-reading a paragraph that we had just read.

'_I ran as fast as I could, grabbing onto Williams arm, dragging him with me. He cried as I was ripped from him. The Strigoi had caught me. I wasn't ready to face him, I thought he had died. Well technically he had, but he came back, starring into those deep red eyes, that use to be a light blue, lay Vladimir, my secret husband and lover. Father of my child, it hurt to see him like this, I couldn't. But I also couldn't die. Leaving my child stranded, nowhere to go, in danger from the Strigoi. I made my body go limp. Vladimir didn't expect me to do that, he expected me to fight. He hesitated and that's all I needed. I grabbed my stake and jabbed it into his heart, piercing it forever. He whispered ever so lightly._

"_I love you. Tha..n..k..y..ou." Before he dropped me. Lying their lifeless, eyes opened wide starring at nothing. I let the tears fall freely, sobbing slightly. My body shook. William ran up to me wrapping his arms around me, trying to soothe me.'_

Vladimir had been turned Strigoi. I assume not by choice. He had Anna to stop him from craziness. He also had a son, he wouldn't turn by choice when he had a family.

'_I was losing control, hitting anything that got in my way. I couldn't handle it, it was getting to strong to handle. William came up to me placing his hands on my temples. Murmuring something softly in a language I don't know, hell it didn't even sound like a real language. Slowly the darkness started to fade. I thanked him lightly, no answer. I turn around to a shaking son. I didn't know what was happening. But then it clicked, he had taken the darkness from me. I went to get up to help him. But he opened his mouth. My eyes store into his, they changed, did they get bigger? Smaller? Maybe even darker? I couldn't tell. In a clear and loud voice he spoke, sounding way older than four. _

"_Do not move." My feet stopped listening to every command. Shit. She can use compulsion and it's strong, I'm able to get passed compulsion since I am shadow kissed. Spirit users can almost pass the breaking point but not completely. But William, there's no point in trying to fight it, it's to strong. Especially for a four year old. _

_I watched in horror as my child shook violently, there's a chance that he may die, just watching him trying to push passed the darkness, it's too much for my baby. Oh please, Lord do not do this to me! I begged and begged to a God I didn't even believe in. That's when he fell. I was let out of the trance. I ran over to William catching him before he fell onto the ground. I checked his pulse, it was low. My cheeks felt wet, and I sobbed once again._

I looked over at Lissa to see that her eyes were watery, but William couldn't be dead. I mean were so close to finding out what's up with my little baby. One thing is that Kristina takes my darkness away from me. I don't want that, I don't want my child to have to go through that, having to deal with that at such a young age. What if she were to compel me, I wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Rose?" Lissa asked. I noticed that she has been calling my name for a while now.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I gave her a smile, she left it alone and continued with the reading. But she just starred at the page not really seeing anything.

"Hey, Liss." I said waving a hand in front of her face.

"i-I." More tears came freely down her cheek, running down like a waterfall. I took her in my arms comforting her. I let her tears stain my shirt, i need to get a new one anyways.

I was a bit angry that she was the one crying, I'm the one with the problems. I mentally slapped myself. She's Queen, she has her own stress to handle. I shouldn't judge her, just suspecting that nothing's wrong, I'm supposed to be her friend and guardian.

"Lissa, Ssh, it's alright." I said trying to calm her down.

"We should stop reading now, continue tomorrow?" I asked her once she had calmed down.

"Yes." She said in a whisper."

**A couple hours later**

"Thank you Eddie, Mia and Anastasia, I appreciate all that you have down for me. You have no idea how good a friend you all are."

"No problem, Rosie. I'm glad you think of me like that." Christian said, walking in with a smirk plastered on his face.

"if only I was talking about you, dear Sparky."

"I know you were, I bet you dream about me at night, I know that you love me."

"Sparky, I've almost had virtual sex with you since Lissa had sucked me into her head. By the way, you are tiny, and are as bouncy as a rabbit." I said shaking my head. I look over to see Mia trying to hold in her laughter; Eddie had slipped, laughing his ass off. And Anastasia, well I would say she was rolling around the floor. I didn't think it was that funny but whatever, I thought, shrugging my shoulders.

I walked away leaving my friends behind me in their fits of laughter, and an open mouthed Christian. I got back to my room. Kristina and Aiden sitting down in the living room, playing together with Adrian and Viktoria. They looked so cute.

"Hey Rose!" Viktoria screeched jumping off of the ground and crushing me in a tight hug.

"Vi..ktoria…cant, breath.." She jumped back placing her hands by her sides.

"Sorry." I walked over to Kristina, picking her up and wrapping her in my arms.

"I'fe missed you wittle girl." I said in a baby voice. Adrian chuckled.

"What about me?" he said opening up his arms.

"No, not really." His arms dropped and a big frown ran across his face.

"I'm joking!" I said running into his arms, Kristina in the middle of us.

"Good, how was your honeymoon, little Dhampir?"

"Well, ok I guess." I told him and Viktoria about what Dimitri had down and then when I got him back with salt water, they started to laugh. Hard. Once I told them that.

"nice, going, little Dhampir." Adrian said in-between laughs.

Viktoria and Adrian had left, again they had tired the twins out, leaving them fast asleep on the couch, snuggling up next to each other.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I jumped. I hadn't heard him walk in. I turned around and gave him a quick peek.

"I'm gonna go put the kids to bed." He unwrapped his arms from around me. I picked up Aiden while Dimitri picked up Kristina. We brought them to their cribs and placed them down. We met up in the hall, after putting the kids to bed.

"Have you still been feeling like someone has been watching you?"

"Not as much, but once in a while when I'm outside, yes."

Dimitri pulled me into his arms.

"You're going to be alright, I won't let anything happen to you or our children."

"I know….You know what Yeva said…"

"mhm.."

"Do you have any idea what she was talking about."

He looked at me, trying to find something through my eyes. He found it.

"No." He said, sighing.

"You will find what you're looking for…I am looking for something…Kristina! I'm trying to find how she's human, I know that she can use compulsion and take the darkness away, but there must be more….but once it's out it is gone…what the hell does that mean, once it's out…once what's out…and then it's gone…" I trailed off, mainly talking to myself.

"Damn, if Yeva would maybe just explain it a bit more!"

"She says what is needed at the time, too much about the future can ruin it, She has told you what you need to know for now." I groaned.

"It's so frustrating, how could my life get any worse." I mumbled.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Dimitri asked.

"No, I guess not, but the only good part is you and the kids." Dimitri smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He said brushing a piece of hair back that had fallen in front of my face.

"No." I said shaking my head. "I'm the one that got lucky here."

Dimitri and I made out for about half an hour.

"I'm gonna go on a jog."

"Alright, stay safe."

"I will. I'll be back in 20 minutes."

"I love you."

"I love you my Roza." I kissed him on the lips quickly and got changed for my jog. I ran out the door, stepping outside, it was windy, and light. Night time for the Moroi. I ran over to the track and started to run my laps. While I was running I heard a ruffle from a bush. My head snapped over to it, stopping dead in my tracks. The bush was moving lightly, probably just from the wind. I shook it off. But I still had that feeling that someone is watching me, and it's getting stronger.

I ran and ran, on my tenth lap now. Getting faster the more I felt like I was being watched. It grew and grew as I ran. I finally came to my 30th lap, slowing down slightly, into a jog. I made my way back to my room. But I was stopped by someone calling my name.  
"Rosemarie!" I jumped about 10 feet in the air. I spun around to see Anastasia running up to me.

"Hey Anastasia, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just came to ask you what was wrong, you were watching every angel out there."

"Isn't that what were supposed to do, we are guardians."

"Well, yah, but not like that..."

"I know…can we just talk about it some other time."

"Oh sorry, of course." She hugged me quickly, and then took off. I again tried walking back to my room, not wanting to be interrupted again.

Thankfully I wasn't, I made it home with just the wind whistling in the air and the background noise of peoples whispers. I opened up my door, making it creak when the lights turned on and everyone popped up from any corner in this house screaming surprise.

"What? It's not even my birthday." I said with my mouth hanging open.

"Yes, but can't we just have a surprise party, for a special friend?" Lissa asked.  
"I guess." I looked around the room. "Is their donuts?" Everyone laughed and as in everyone. Anastasia, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Christian, Dimitri, Lissa, Janine, Abe, Aiden and Kristina.( which were being held by Janine and Abe)

"So is there, it's not a real party without my donuts!"

"Yes there is Rosie." Christian said, laughing.

"Well, then let's dig in!" I grabbed 2 chocolate glazed donuts from the kitchen and scarfed them down. That night we had music going on, dancing, food, drinks, no kissing because the Kidde's were in the room. When they went to bed we did play a round of truth or dare.

"Eddie, truth or dare." I asked.

"Umm, truth."

"Have you ever had sex with Mia." He started to blush a deep red colour.

"Answer the question." I looked over at Mia to see her face red as well.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Sorry what was that, I couldn't hear it."

"YES!" i burst out laughing.

"Now Rose, truth or dare."

I didn't even have to think about it

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip down to your bra and underwear and run down the hall way yelling you just had sex. Make sure you damp your hair." I glared at him. I walked over to the bathroom stripped down and wet my hair. I messed my hair up with my hands to make it even more convincing. Grinning I walk out of the bathroom. All the guys' mouths dropped. I walked to the door and stepped out into the hall way. Eddie came out to follow me. He pulled me along a hallway, where most of the royals lived.

"I'll just be over there." Eddie said pointing to the door. "Have fun." He said with a grin. Here I go. I started running down the hall way yelling. "I just had sex!" I heard a couple yells from inside the rooms, and then laughs… Some people even stepped out of their rooms' video tapping and watching me. I finished up running back to my room. I was flushed. The whole court will soon see that, probably even the whole Vampire world will now see that. We finished up our game and then everyone left, leaving just me Dimitri and the twins. The twins were thankfully still fast asleep in their cribs. Dimitri and I went to bed. Me forgetting anything that had happened today. Yeva's statement, Kristina having to deal with the darkness, feeling like someone was watching me. I fell asleep peacefully, for once.

* * *

**So what did you guys think about this chapter. love it? hate it? **

**what do you guys think Yeva means.**

**Who is watching Rose. **

**And how special Kristina really is.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for your reviews! i love you all! **

**Who wants Adrian to stay with Anastasia? Do you want Adrian to go with Viktoria or someone else or to stay with Anastasia...**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Queen Vasilissa would you do the honor of saying the Disclaimer**

**Lissa: Only if you never call me Queen Vasilissa again.**

**Me: Deal.**

**Lissa: Vampire academy belongs to Richelle Mead expect everything that Emily owns.**

**Me: Thank you Lissa!**

* * *

"Lissa, calm down you're going to be ok!"

"I am not fucking ok! I am in fucking labor!" Sweet little Lissa actually swore, it didn't sound right coming out of her mouth.

"I know how it feels, take a deep breath, you'll be ok."

Lissa was gripping onto my hand with her right hand and she was gripping Christians hand with the other. I never knew she had that strong of a grip, her hand was cutting into my circulation. We were in the infirmary with Christian, Eddie, Mia, Dimitri, Anastasia, Adrian, and I surrounding her bed. The doctor walked in then shoving everyone to the door except Christian and I.

"Stay?" Lissa asked. I nodded.

**After she gives birth**

They had just brought back Lissa's twins from getting cleaned. She had two little girls. She had one of them wrapped around her arms. The one she was holding had the icy blue eyes like Christian, the one Christian was holding had Lissa's jade green eyes. I watched as they bonded with their children.

"What are you going to name them?" I asked after a while.

"This one is going to be Alexis Roseann Dragomir Ozera." Lissa said, still starring into Alexis's eyes. My heart warmed when she named her after me, and of course Anastasia.

"Thank you." I said. She dragged her eyes to me and smiled.

"What about you Christian."

"Hmm… Isabel la Mia Dragomir Ozera."  
"I love it, both of them. Now let's go show them to the rest of the family."

Everyone was let into the room, scattering all around Lissa's bed. We all took turns holding Alexis and Isabella. Lissa spent a few more days in the infirmary with her babies, and Christian. The only time Christian would leave her side was when he went to go get her food, or to take care of business.

I'm in my parents' apartment, sitting on the couch waiting for one of them to start talking. I couldn't stand it anymore. I sat up from the couch.

"Is anyone going to speak up, I have other things to do today then just sitting here doing nothing."

"Rose." My mother said under her breath.

"No, she's right, we have to tell her sooner than later, Janine." My father said.

"What?" I asked.

"We're getting married." My mouth fell open, hitting the ground in the process. Enough stress, congratulate them, don't deal with this now, I thought over and over again.

"Congratulations!" I cheered. It was convincing since both their jaws fell open.  
"You're not going to cause a scene. Or…or.."

"No." I said interrupting her. My father looked relived.

"Thank you." He said. I pulled them both into a tight hug before leaving, to go fend my own children.

Back at my room, I was feeding Aiden and Kristina. I burped them and then put them back to sleep

'_Oh my gosh, Rose!' _I heard Lissa yell through my head.

'_What is it?'_ I asked her, worrying that something could have happened.

'_Nothing to worry about._' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, a part of me got sent free.

'_Then what is it?_' I sent back.

'I don't wanna tell you like this…' What? She was just making me more curious.

'_Meet me at the library."_

'_Alright.' _I walked into the living room to find Dimitri reading one of those western novels that he adores so much.

"Are you ever going to stop reading those?" Dimitri took the book away from his face and to the side. He chuckled lightly.

"Probably not." He said, shrugging. I sighed. I walked up to him, placing myself across his lap. I grabbed the book from his hands, and started flipping through the pages.

"I should read one of these books sometimes, see why they interest you so much." He laughed. His chest vibrating next to me.

"You, Reading?" he said and continued to laugh. I slapped his arm and got up from his lap. He tried grabbing for me but I was already out of reach. He pouted.

"Come here." I shook my head.

"I'm going to the library to talk with Lissa, and you stay here with the Kidde's." He nodded, and held out his arms.

"Come here." He said softly. I came wrapping my arms around his neck. He brought his face to mine catching my lips with his. We continued kissing until we were interrupted.

"Where are you?" I groaned and yelled Shut up.

"What?" Dimitri asked.

"Where are you?" I heard it again. Then it clicked, it was Lissa talking to me in my head.

"Shit, I forgot, it's Lissa, Sorry." I kissed him quickly one last time before running out the door and making my way towards the library.

When I got there she was at a table with Christian, Alexis and Isabella, Christian was holding Alexis whilst Lissa was holding Isabella.

"What is it?" Lissa had a huge grin on her face, her jaw could have snapped.

"Spit it out already!"

"We're getting married!"

"Congratulations." I automatically said, throwing my arms around Christian and Lissa, being careful not to hurt the babies. Two engagements in one day, that was…weird, but ok. I sat at the table and listened to Lissa go on and on about plans for her wedding. An arm wrapped around my shoulders, making me jump.

"Hello, Little Dhampir."

"Hi Adrian, how's Anastasia?" I asked looking around for her. "Where is she, anyways?" He shrugged.

"Am I not allowed to spend alone time with my little Dhampir." I motioned towards Lissa and Christian,

"We're not alone." He grinned looking over at Lissa and Christian. He stood up holding out his hand for me to take it. I Grabbed it, Adrian pulled me up and then whispered in my war.

"Then let's go somewhere more, private."

"Adrian." I warned.

"Nothing romantic!" He quickly said, eyes widening. "Just a friend to friend talk."

"Lissa, Christian, I'll talk to you later, oh…wait…Adrian!"

"We're getting married!" They both yelled.

"Congrats!" They told Adrian a couple of their plans. She is Queen so everyone would know about the marriage, but she only wanted friends and family at her wedding, Jill would be coming from St. Vladimir to attend her sister's wedding.

They finished up their…'quick' conversation and Adrian and I shuffled outside. We sat on a bench in a little garden surrounded by trees and bushes. There was a little pond to the side.

"I've seen your Aura." Adrian started. "It's getting darker, not by the darkness, that still comes once in a while…but this is different, I can see that your holding back something, which is making your aura darken, you can talk to me." I nodded my head.

"I know. I haven't told Dimitri that it's getting stronger, he knows, but he only knows that I feel like I'm being watched, not that I feel like needles are being pressed into my back, their close… not Strigoi though…"

"What do you mean you feel like you're being watched?"

I realized that I had told him that I have been feeling like someone has been watching me, I've only told Dimitri about that. Oops, too late now.

"Ever since the honeymoon, I've been feeling like someone is watching me, it usually accurse when it's light out, so it couldn't be Strigoi…unless, of course, it's a human watching me for the Strigoi."  
"Little Dhampir, you know that I'll be here for you, you are welcome to talk to me whenever it is needed, this is severe, it would be helpful if you told more people, people that you trust, like Lissa, Anastasia… Someone needs to be with you at all times, until this person…or thing is captured."

"I do not need a guardian." I growled. "I am a guardian, I protect the Moroi."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that, just…" I felt bad he was just trying to help. I wrapped my arms around him before he could say anything else and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, thank you."

I heard someone coming from behind us. I turned around to find Anastasia running towards us.

"Adrian! Rose!" When she got to us she was huffing. "My... Half-sister, is, coming over in a few days." She said and then started to jump up and down.

"I haven't seen her since her wedding five years ago, we use to be so close when we were little, we were like best friends."

"That's awesome, what's she like?" I asked. Thinking of how it what it would be like if I ever had any siblings, of course I have Lissa, but a real relative.

"Well, she's out going, mature, she got any guy when she was younger, which I would get so jealous at times. We have the same mother, I never met her father. She's really pretty, deep brown eyes, her hair is slightly wavy, a light brown colour almost blonde, I wish I had her hair; it's so silky and perfect. Adrian would it be ok if she stayed with us?"

"Of Course, my love." They kissed quickly.

"What's her name?"

'Oh, right. Melissa."

"That's a pretty name." A song then started to play…I think it was called 'blow' by Ke$ha it was playing the Chorus.

Go, go, go, go insane, go insane

Throw some glitter, make it rain on

And let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands

Go insane, go insane

Throw some glitter, make it rain on

And let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands

We're taking over

Get used to it

'Sorry.' She mouthed and answered her phone.

'Hello.'

'Oh, my, gosh! I've missed you." She squealed.

'Yep….um…one second.' She covered the phone with her hand.

"Adrian, she wants to bring her husband is that alright?"

"Yes, we will just put them in the guest housing."

'Yes, you will be staying in the guest housing…love you...bye.'

"I'll go contact Lissa telling her about it."

_'Lissa Annie's sister is staying at court with her husband for a while, could you get a room for them in the guest housing.'_ I sent to her.

_'of course. I'll get to that as soon as I am finished here.'_

"Lissa will get there room soon."

"Thank you." Anastasia said, running up to me, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing a bit too tight. Annie ran up to Adrian and kissed him.

"I'm going to leave you two alone...to...um…talk." I said and then turned around, walking out of the garden.

I decided to go to the gym. I haven't been there for a couple of weeks, because of the twins. I have to start training again, maybe with Dimitri.

I got to the gym, only to find a couple of other guardians training. I walked over to the punching bad and started to practice my punching. One hit after the other, hitting the bag harder each punch. I felt strong hands clasp around my arms trying to pull me back. I didn't budge. I continued to punch and punch. The hands went down my body finding my legs. They went under my knee bending them. I started to kick and then punched who ever had been trying to pull me away. I hit them square in the nose. Hearing a crunching noise. I gasp.

"I am so, so, so sorry. Oh my gosh, are you alright?" I asked. I rushed my hands to his face. He flinched. I started to cry. He wrapped his arms around me holding me to his chest. My tears fell onto his shirt, ruining it. When I calmed down a bit I tried to talk.

"I-I shouldn't have the darkness, I'm not bond to Lissa anymore, I shouldn't, it's not fair…it's not fair for Kristina." I said in-between sobs. "It's just not fair." I was clutching onto his shirt. My hands it fists. "It's not fair to you; you shouldn't have to deal with me when I'm like this."

"I choose to help you through this, it is fair, ya tebya lyublyu, moĭ sladkiĭ, sladkiĭ Roza." His accent filling my ear; making my arms rise with goose bumps.

"How can you love me?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked with disbelieve in his voice.

"How can you love me?" I told him again.

"I've been drawn to you the first time I ever saw you through that window. Throughout our training I started to have a crush on you, my feelings grew every day. I tried denying it, but that's when I realized that you were my soul mate, you still are, and always will be. My love for you grows and grows every day, not thinking that I could ever love you more than I already do." He explained. I looked up to get lost in those chocolate brown eyes. I brought my lips up to his slowly. Our lips moved in sync, it started slow and loving. It started to get hard and passionate.

"I love you." I whispered against his lip. I took his lip in my mouth biting it gently.

"Ew!" I heard from behind us.

"Go away!" I yelled at them. I felt Dimitri's chest rumble slightly, trying to hold in a laugh.

"No." I looked up to find Mia standing there with her arms on her waist. But that no didn't come from her mouth. I looked beside her to find that Sydney was standing there.

"Sydney!" I got off of Dimitri's lap and ran up to her hugging her tightly.

"Ow…a…bit…to…tight…"

"Sorry." I mumbled. Dropping my arms to my side.

"how've you been Syd?"

"Good, you know, not as much Strigoi as I use to disintegrate when you were in Russia." I giggled slightly.

"And remember, even though I may like you, your still an evil creature of the night." I shrugged, and pulled her into a hug.

"As long as you know that I don't suck the blood out of someone leaving them lifeless."

"Really! I didn't know that." She said with sarcasm slightly mixed in. I rolled my eyes, hitting her gently on her arm. "Well I'm going to leave you two love birds alone, but I'd first suggest you both get a room, if you don't want anyone seeing you both naked."

"I don't mind."

"But we all do!" She yelled, and made a grossed out face. I laughed.

"Come on Dimitri." I said, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him away from the gym. I started to led him to our room when he stopped moving.

"Why did you stop?" I asked groaning.

"First we need to fix those hands." I looked at my hands to see them swollen and bruised, bleeding a little bit.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine." He said and picked me up, bridle style.

"I'm not the one with a broken nose; I think that we need to fix that nose of yours."

"I'll be fine." I groaned.

"No you won't be Dimitri." I tried jumping out of Dimitri's arms, only to be caught. He tightened his grip on me. I gave up, leaning my head against his chest. We got to the infirmary. Adrian was sitting in the waiting room.

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked.

"Rose called me." Dimitri narrowed his eyes at me.

"I didn't do anything." I said innocently. No reply. "You know you can let me go now." Dimitri unwrapped his arms from me letting me down on the ground. I walked over to Adrian. He took my hand in his and he closed his eyes. I felt the magic flow into me, healing my hands. Leaving no sign of injury to my hand.

"Your turn." I said pointing my finger at Dimitri.

"I'll be fine."

"For fuck sakes Dimitri! Just get your ass over here and let Adrian heal you!"

Dimitri narrowed his eyes at me when I swore. He moved his body towards Adrian. Adrian cracked Dimitri's nose back in place. Placed his hand over his nose and sent his magic into Dimitri. Healing his nose.

"Thank you." Adrian Smiled. I thanked Adrian and said goodbye. Walking out hand in hand with Dimitri.

"I love you, Comrade."

"I love you, my Roza."

"I have to talk to you about something." He stayed quiet for me to go on.

"You know how I told you about feeling like someone is watching me."

He nodded his head.

"Well… It's been getting stronger every day. It prickles my skin, in the bad way. Whenever it's watching me, it hurts. Physically, I don't know how but it is. It wants something but I don't know what. Something from me, and I want it to leave…I just…I don't know." I felt a cold liquid running down my cheek. Dimitri whipped it off with the pad of his thumb. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him.

"I promise you. We will get through this together, you are not alone. I don't care how many times I have said this, but I will protect you and our children."

* * *

**Love it? hate it? tell me what you think. Should Adrian and Anastasia stay together? **

ya tebya lyublyu , moĭ sladkiĭ , sladkiĭ Roza (i love you, my sweet, sweet Roza)


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter! :) Thank you for your reviews! but, no one gave their opinions about if they **

**Want Anastasia and Adrian to stay together, or to go their separate paths... **

**Disclaimer: Richelle mead owns Vampire Academy...still wishing i owned Dimitri **

* * *

I'm sitting in the middle of my living room. Isabella is fast asleep on my arms. I starred at my niece, feeling a smile creep across my face. Isabella and Alexis are two weeks old now. Aiden and Kristina are about 12 weeks old. **(**Sorry if that's wrong; just bear with it :)**)** Lissa is lying across my couch with Alexis across her stomach. Anastasia is beside me with Aiden in her arms. Sydney has Kristina in her arms, she felt safer holding my human baby. Mia is leaning against the couch in front of Lissa. Oh, did I forget to mention, were having a girls night tonight. Yes there's little Aiden here with us, but he can join us. No other guys allowed though. The boys are having their own night at Adrian's apartment. All of the kids were fast asleep each child's stomach moving up and down slightly.

"Let's put them in their cribs." I whispered. Everyone agreed. We walked over to Lissa's, which was only one door away from my room. We brought Alexis and Isabella to their room, placing them gently in their cribs. Being careful not to wake them up. We tip toed back to my room to find that Sydney and Anastasia had already put them in their own rooms.

Mia came down the hall. Her hand was up swaying in the air.

"Look what I found." She sung. She was waving Anna's diary back and forth.

"Let's read it." Annie said.

"Annie…" I said, thinking about that musical.

"Annie?"

"Yes, that's my nickname for you, Annie. The sun'll come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow." I started to sing the Tomorrow song from Annie. Everyone joined in but Anastasia.

Everyone (But Anastasia)-"There'll be sun. Just think 'in about tomorrow, clears the way the cobwebs and the sorrow till there's none."

Rose- "When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely."

Lissa- "I just stick out my chin and grin and say…. oh…"

Everyone (But Anastasia)- "The sun'll come out tomorrow. So you gotta hang on till tomorrow. Come what may. Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow, you always a day away."

Mia-"When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely."

Sydney-"I just stick out my chin and grin and say…oh…."

"Come on Annie!" We all said. She laughed and finally let loss. Joining us in our song. We finished singing.

"Ok, now let's read." Mia cheered.

"First I need to grab something." I ran away from the living room into the kitchen. I looked through the cupboards, grabbing a couple of chip bags. I made my way gracefully towards the fridge. Opening up the door, grabbing a couple pop cans. I just in the door way from the kitchen into the living room.

"I'm back!" I said throwing my hands in the air with the snacks in my hand. The girls giggled. I looked over at Mia and smiled.

"Excuse me." She said standing up and walking a bit too fast towards the bathroom. I placed the snacks on the coffee table.

"I'm going to go see if she's alright." Lissa said. She got up from the floor and followed after Mia. Ten minutes later they both came out.

"Are you alright Mia?"

"Well, I need to tell you guys something." Lissa was grinning like she was two weeks ago when she was telling me she was getting married. Is Mia getting married?

"Well, so you know that Eddie and I, Are a thing."

"Yes.." Everyone said, wanting her to go on.

"So, he hasn't proposed to me…yet, so it's not that…"

"Just get to the point already!" I said groaning. Mia narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm pregnant!" Everyone started squealing throwing hugs at Mia, and yells of congratulations. So much of that lately….

"How far?" I asked.

"Two months!"  
"And I haven't noticed! Shame on me!" Lissa yelled. We giggled and talked.

"I thought we were supposed to read this." Annie said waving the diary in the air. "Or will that be…tomorrow…tomorrow…" She sung the tone of 'tomorrow' in Annie.

"Nah, let's do that today." We all spread out on the tiny couch.  
"Sydney, will you be alright…I mean, being so close to us?"

"I'll be fine; I know that you won't hurt me."

"Who wants music!" Everyone yelled a loud me! I turned on my stereo, plugging my IPhone in and putting on my playlist. The first song that went off was 'On the floor' by Jennifer Lopez Feat. Pitbull

We all started singing along. The next song was Perfect by P!nk. We sang this song, putting our heart into it. This song always got to me; it was one of my favourites.

Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's all right  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around...

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all i can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you do the same.  
oh, oh

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You are perfect to me

The world stares while i swallow the fear  
The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like me jeans  
They don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?

Ooh, Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me

We finally got to the diary, taking turns reading. Mia started since she wanted to read the diary so bad in the first place.

'_I hope that this will help you. You were meant to read this, the spirits have guided you to my Diary, and I believe that I will be in those spirits guiding you. When I die, I won't be gone forever. Follow the path, this diary will help you, but not through everything. It only is what I know; you will have to come across some of it on your own. My son has been in a coma for 2 months, I am afraid he will not life, i have found God. Praying to him every day to be with my son, I still believe that my son was too young to die, He's only four, too young to die, he gave his life up for mine. I will never be able to forgive myself for that, I should have protected him. I will tell you everything I know about him. William being human, I will never understand. That is one thing that you will have to come up with on your own, I'm sure you have friends and family to help you through that, I was and still am on my own. Having to deal with the grieve of my son every day.' _

Mia passed the diary over to Anastasia, her turn to start reading.

'_My son had the ability to take my darkness away from me, which is why he is in a coma. I had almost gone insane when Vladimir had died. William had been slowly taking my darkness. But this time he took it all, it's too much for his little body. He had been taking darkness away from me, without me even knowing. It was only two months ago that I found out, if only I had found out earlier that he had been doing that. Remember this, your son or daughter is taking your darkness, no matter how old he/she is. Be aware and safe your child.'_

Anastasia passed the diary over to me. I took a deep breathe, drinking in everything we have read so far. I looked at the pages. Found my voice and started to read.

'_William has the ability to use compulsion, stronger than any Strigoi or Moroi, including spirit users. Your child would save this world, she/he is very important to our world, you will have to keep, him/her safe. Do a better job than I did. I have noticed that William would look at me intently, like he was studying me. He must have been reading my Aura. I believe that he is a spirit user, a really strong one. He would have been an amazing human when he grew up. I wish I would get to watch him grow up and become a handsome little man, looking just like his father. Watching him develop his powers. I'm sorry that you are not reading what you wanted; I will give you what I know so far. You will have people watching out for you, but then others will be spying on you, watching every detail until they get what they want, closing in on you. They will try to take your child. Be careful; never leave your child alone. I would never leave William, I always had my eye on him, never letting him have his freedom, and instead I went into hiding. Faking my death after Vladimir had died. I'm sure you were shocked when you first read this reading that I was still alive. Well now you know. I faked my death, I almost reached the point of insanity, but William was there to put the pieces back together. I'm afraid if William doesn't survive I won't either.'_

I passed the diary to Lissa.

'_I regret never letting my son out in the world, he never got to spend any time with his friends, I should have at least put him in an academy, but I was afraid. Do not do the same, keep her/him safe, but you never know, your child may be taken away from you, leaving you guilty for never letting your child have a real life, and also blaming yourself for your child being taken away from you. I will still fight for my child. For the time that I have I will spend my free time writing in this diary, but I will spend the rest of my life fighting for my son, I will do anything to give him back his life.'_

Lissa passed Sydney the diary; she was going to finish up our reading for the day.

'_It's been a month since I have last written in my diary. The doctor had told me a week ago that my son will not be waking up. I had talked to the ghosts, they told me that there is a way to safe my son, but that there wasn't much time left. They also told me that they couldn't tell me how. They will help me through it and lead me to the places I have to go to, but will not give me any other information; they also said that I will find it in me. I have spent the last few days traveling the world looking for anything to safe my son. It was just recent that I figured out half of it. The ghosts had told me that I will find it in me. To safe my son was me, I would have to give up my life and pour my soul out into his. I still have to find a way to do that. The ghosts explained that I will only have up to three weeks before they will take my son. I had begged for more time, but that won't be happening. I will have to give you all the information I know about being shadow kissed, I am not bond to anyone anymore which has taken a piece of me away. I have also lost my soul mate, which took another piece of me away. The only hope I have left of living is to safe my son, and once that is done I will be gone from this earth. I will give William to St. Vladimir's. They will protect him and watch over him, giving him the little freedom that I never gave him. I will leave him a note telling him how much I love him; I will leave another note for him telling the school to give that to him once he's old enough to understand why I had to leave him. William would be the only person before you to be reading my diary; I will give that to him while I'm giving him my soul. Since he will be reading this as well, _

_-I will need you to hide this in a very good spot once you are finished with it. I love you so much my sweet and young William, I believe you will be very important to our world. I wish I could be there with you, I am so sorry that I have failed you. I encourage you to have your own children. You may feel rejected because you are human, but you are special, I can feel it. I love you my William, and I wish I was able to watch you grow and get older. You look so much like your father. I love you, your mother –Anna. _

Sydney put down the diary. All of us had tears in our eyes.

"I can't believe this is how she really died, everyone thought that she committed suicide because she had gone insane…. when really she died to bring her son back into the world." I said shaking slightly in my words.

"I have to tell you all something." I explained to them about feeling like someone's watching me.

"It all leads up to Kristina. What Yeva is saying, which I still have no idea what she means. She had told me 'You will find what you're looking for, but as soon as it's out it is gone.'" I said for the people that didn't know what Yeva had said to me.

"I believe that 'You will find what you're looking for' leads up to Kristina, we've been trying to find out what powers Kristina will have…and so on…Anna said that people will be watching." I said. Shaking my head I continued. "Kristina is more special than any of us realize. She'll be even more fragile than the Moroi."

* * *

**Love it? hate it? i know it was boring, but this chapter as you can see was based on the diary. What did you think about the Diary? Do you like the idea about Anna giving up her life for her son? **

**Plez give me all your opinions if Anastasia and Adrian should stay together, i really need to know what you want. i have two different paths that i'm thinking of going down and that's involving your opinions on if Anastasia and Adrian should stay together and i'm stuck. SO PLEASEEEEE TELL ME IF YOU GUYS WANT A & A TO STAY TOGETHER. Thank you :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as it usually is. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle ****mead owns Vampire academy**

* * *

We spent rest of our girls night watching 'Burlesque' singing along to the songs. We ate the chips and drank the pop; I also had brought out a couple vodkas for us. We all had passed out after the movie. Or at least I did… We all were huddled against the couch in only PJ short shorts and our bras.

I woke up to find Sydney and I in my bedroom.

What the hell, I don't remember coming in here. Well, I don't really remember much from last night. I climbed out of bed, slouching and dragging my self towards the door. A sharp pain pounded in my head.

"fuck" I screeched. Slapping my hand to my forehead. I continued to walk. Getting to the living room, I was about to yell at my friends for making me drink so much. But it was empty. I groaned. The smell of bacon and eggs then filled the air. Causing my stomach to growl. My feet took off towards the smell. One foot after the other, dragging my body slowly closer to the smell. I collided into a hard wall. I tried pushing it, but it didn't move. No kidding. I thought mentally slapping myself. I shrugged, and continued trying to push the wall. The wall started to move. Wait what? I brought my hands to my eyes, rubbed the sleep out of them and looked at the wall. I jumped and screamed. It was Dimitri.

"Shit. Sorry." I mumbled. "Where's the food?" I asked, sniffing the air. Dimitri laughed slightly. Dimitri walked away.

"Asswhole." I mumbled to myself.

"I heard that." He said, while shaking his head.

"You were supposed to." I lied.

"Sure." He returned with a glass of water and Advil.

"Here, take this, I have one for Sydney as well, but I doubt she drank as much as you." He said. I slapped his arm.

I shivered. Dimitri chuckled.

"Cold?"

"I'm fine." He eyed my body, slowly. I looked down at myself to see I was only in short shorts and a bra.

"Shit!" I said about to turn around and run out of the kitchen, but Dimitri grabbed my upper arm, pulling me closer to him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, were married, you shouldn't have to hide from me." I shook my head.

"I'm not, I-I just…" I hesitated, trying to think of something to say. "I need to go see if Sydney's awake, she's wearing the same as me, ya know."

"I'm sure that's it, my Roza." Dimitri said with sarcasm laced in his voice.

I scrambled out of the kitchen making my way to my bedroom, with Sydney's Advil and water. I opened the door slowly, to find a half awake, half asleep Sydney. Her fists were clenched beside her head.

"Here you go Sydney." I whispered.

"Sshh!" I looked like she drank even more than me, or maybe human's just get it worse.

"How many did you drink?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Only…4…or maybe 5…" Yah, humans get it way worse, it could just be on the type of person. I had about seven, it's bad but an Advil or two will help, along with water. I looked around in my dresser to find a pair of clothes that Sydney could wear.

"Here." I said throwing a blue T-shirt and Jeans at her. She got changed as I got shuffled for my clothes. I got out a red v-neck and dark jeans.

Sydney had gone to the kitchen for breakfast. I came out of my room, went into Kristina's room to grab her for breakfast but she was already gone. I went into Aiden's room to find his crib empty. Dimitri and Syd must have taken them already.

I skipped into the kitchen; Dimitri and Sydney were sitting around the table. Piles of food toppled onto Sydney's plate. I growled.

"My food." I said possessively. Her arms went up in a surrender position.

"I need to eat to." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I could kick you out of my house... any... second, now." I said slowly. She pushed her plate in my direction.

"Then here." She said offering me her food.

"Nah, I'm good, there's plenty of other food over there." I said, like nothing happened.

"Bitch…." I heard her murmur. I ignored it, grabbing a plate from the cupboards; I went to the stove filling my plate up with a pile of food. I shoved a piece of toast in my mouth.

"Is Anastasia's sister here yet?" I asked with a mouthful of food, which really came out like. 'ef aafasia istr here et?'

"I'll answer that once you can speak properly." Sydney said. I swallowed my food.

"How do you know I was talking to you, I could have been talking to him." I said, jabbing a finger in Dimitri's direction.

"Were you?" Sydney said, mocking me.

"Yes!" I said and growled.

"Shut up! And let me eat!" She giggled. "And Dimitri are you going to help me out here?" I snapped.

"You haven't used your fists yet, so no." my eyes widened.

"Asshole." I said. Grabbing my plate, and walked away, out of my apartment place. I took bites of my food, walking to the garden that Adrian had taken me to a while ago. I sat on the bench watching a bunny hop across the path, hiding it's self behind a bush.

Someone approached me. I looked up to see a woman, she had light brown hair, it could be mistaken as blonde in the light, and chocolate brown eyes, almost like Dimitri's, but not quite. It then clicked.

"Your Melissa Lanza right?"

"Novikov, Lanza is my maiden name."

"Oh, right, your married, sorry about that." I said, embarrassed. She smiled. Smile looking a little like Dimitri's… I mentally slapped myself. And laughed out loud. Melissa gave me a weird look.

"Sorry." I said. "What's your husbands name, Annie never really mentioned it."

"Annie?"

"Anastasia's nickname."

"Zander Novikov." I held my hand out for her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose Hathaway Belikova."

"I know, you're a legend, you saved a Strigoi right?"

"Dimitri Belikov. Of course with Lissa's help, she had to stake him."

"Lissa…of course, my sister has mentioned her to me, Queen Vasilisa."

We didn't say another for about half a minute, in awkward silence.

"How about you introduce me to your husband." I offered.

She nodded. Turned around, leading me away.

We came to the guest apartment. She opened up her door to her apartment.

"Zander." She called.

"Right in here." Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Rose over here wants to meet you."

"Tell her I'm busy."

"I can hear you, and I do not take no as an answer, get your ass over here." I said, getting annoyed. Melissa nudged me, and shook her head, her face getting nervous. Oh shit. I shouldn't have done that.

Zander stepped into the hallway; I couldn't take my eyes from him. His hair cut short at the back, dark hair almost black and then electric blue eyes. So blue and gorgeous. He was shirtless, shit, he has a six-pack, and he's Moroi. He had on black jogging pants. My eyes traveling back up his body I met his eyes. He looked pissed. His eyes widened when he seemed to realize who I was. He then looked scared.

"I'm sorry about talking to you like that Guardian Hathaway." He said, eyes wandering anywhere but me.

"Um. It's ok." I said, confused. His face came back to mine. He let out a breath he was holding. I stepped towards him, I held out my hand for him to take. He hesitated, but after a couple seconds took my hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said

"As you." I had a small talk with them then left to go home. Once I shut the door behind me. I let the confusion hit me square in the face. Ok, that was weird, sure maybe I'm really respected as a guardian, but for someone who has only heard about me and hasn't done anything should they really be that nervous?

I got back to my apartment. Opening the door, I heard someone talking. I walked in to find the T.V on. I crouched down, getting into guardian mode. I pulled out my stake, getting every corner of the apartment for anything. I heard something coming from Aiden's room. I kicked the door open, jumping into the room, when a loud cry came from somewhere in the room. I brought my stake back.

"Stop!" Someone shouted. I stopped. Adrian was beside Aiden's crib. Hovering protectively over Aiden.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Watching over your kids." He said blatantly.

"Where's Dimitri?"

"Looking for you." He said shrugging. I sighed.

"Well, I'm here. You can go now."

"Aww. I don't get to spend anytime with my favourite little Dhampir."

"I thought Anastasia was your favourite, and you already did."

"You will always be my favourite." He said with a wink. "Also that was two weeks ago."

"Oh, well." I turned around, walking over to Kristina's room. I opened the door to find her standing up in her crib.

"Maa-Maa." My eyes went wide. Kristina had just said her first words.

"Way to go baby girl!" I cheered running over to her, wrapping her in my embrace. My anger shattered, starring into my little girl's brown eyes.

No, no, no. I kept repeating in my head. I dashed out of Kristina's room and over to Aiden's.

"Adrian!" I passed Kristina over to him. Tears fell down my face.

"It's not fair to her." I sobbed. Adrian came forward to comfort me but I pushed him back.

"Keep her away from me." My baby started to cry.

"Don't cry little one." I said. I whipped the tears from my face.

"It's ok..." I soothed. Kristina stopped crying as I calmed down.

"She's taking my darkness." I said. Adrian looked like he was holding back something.

"What is it?" He just shook his head. "Tell me or I will chop your balls off, and I'm sure Anastasia wouldn't approve of that." I threatened, growling. Adrian looked like he could shit his pants.

"She doesn't just take your darkness when you're holding her." He gulped. "She's bond to you." I broke down, legs collapsing. Two strong arms caught me before I fell. I sobbed against his chest, taking in his comfort.

"It's ok Roza." He kissed my forehead.

"Adrian." I growled. I heard him gulp again. "Don't lie to me." I cried, breaking at the end.

"I wish I were little Dhampir." Dimitri stroked my hair, as Adrian came up to rub my back and held Kristina on his hip. Aiden sitting in his crib, watching every detail.

"I wish I were." Were the last words I heard before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**I still need to know if you want Anastasia and Adrian to stay together. It would help me a lot if you guys would review**

**just telling me if you want them to stay together, it just takes a minute of your time. Thank you :D**

**Love it? hate it? **

**What did you guys think of Kristina and Rose being bond. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Woah, two chapters in less than one hour. but as you can see this is only 700 words, which i'm sorry**

**that i couldn't make this chapter longer.**

* * *

A Pov.

I had to tell her that she was bond to Kristina; I wish I didn't, but Yeva clearly told me that I had to, or something would happen to her. She did say that there was a connection, but not the same way that it used to be with her and Lissa. I hated having to see her like that, so broken and torn. I regretted it right after I had said it.

R Pov.

"Careful, their watching, sooner than later, but not just for you." Yeva said.

"Do you have to be so confusing!" I said in frustration. "I know that I'm getting watched but not just for me, you don't mean Kristina do you?" I asked. Protectively placing an arm around Kristina.

"I can not say anymore." She said, turning on her heel and walking away. Groaning I make my way towards Lissa's.

I walk in, with the diary in my hand.

"We're gonna read just a little bit, just to get a bit more information that we can about Kristina." Lissa nodded.

Sitting across her bed I opened the diary. Skipping a couple pages.

'_Who ever is reading this, it is William. I wish that I got to know my mother, but I understand after reading through this. There are many things that you want to know about me. Well there's what Anna had told you I have the strongest compulsion than any Strigoi or Moroi, I am a spirit user, and I use to take her darkness, dying from my last attempt. I would die again for the mother that I never knew. I have the strength of a human, as well as hearing and sighting. I only eat food. I can age when I want. I wield something special connected with Spirit, never heard before. I am still adapting with this new power so it's hard to explain… I have at least five guardians with me at all times, which can get quite annoying. I have never been told why, they say because I need to be protected. But Moroi only have one guardian and if royal maybe two.'_

"That's enough for today." I said pushing the book aside.

"Lissa, would you be able to tell if Kristina and I are bond?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Adrian said that we are." I mumbled under my breath. Lissa placed her hand on my back.

"I don't believe that you two are, but I do believe that Kristina is special."

"Thank you, Lissa." She smiled.

**A Week later**

Kristina and Aiden had grown so much. Just watching them sleep gave me peace. I let Aiden sleep, shutting the door quietly behind me.

"Dimitri…" I called.

"Over here." He said. I followed his voice.

"I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Out with Zander and Melissa."

"Have fun."

"Yep." I said popping the P.

"Do you wanna come?"

"I'm good."

"No, you're just boring." Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Love you, Roza."

"Love you, Mr. Boring." I closed the door behind me. Skipping down the hall I made it to the guest apartments. Knocking on their door, I smelt aftershave.

"Decided to join me, comrade?" I turn around to face him, but only to find someone a lot older. Black hair, chocolate brown eyes, He looked a lot like Dimitri, but…. Oh shit! This was Dimitri's dad.

"Hello Rosemarie, I have heard that you married my son. Has he been treating you well?"

"Way better than you treated our family." I growled, spitting in his face. His hand whipped his face, where the spit landed. He growled, literally sounding like an animal. Shit I shouldn't have done that. His fist came back throwing full force, about to smash my face when the door behind me opened.

"Nathan Drozdov!" Dimitri's father is related to Viktor and Robert, shit. Nathan dropped his arms.

"We need her." voice so familiar, who's is it… Then it clicked. Smashing into my head, that name clouding my mind. No, they couldn't have, it's not possible.

* * *

**Who do you think it is that had betrayed them all? **

**Love it? hate it? **

**I have posted a new story called 'Mistakes' Plez read it and tell me what you think and if i should continue writing it. i will still update as often as i can. i will finish this story. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N. I'm sorry last chapter, i said Nathan Drozdov, i meant Dashkov! Since he is supposed to be related to Viktor...**

**Sorry about that mistake! **

**I also will not be updating for awhile, in two weeks i have an exam so i will be studying for that, i will try and write as much as i can though**

**i will have a couple days free after that then i will be leaving for vacation on June 16th for 10 days. I will try and write as much as i can on my vacation on paper though! **

**Thank you all for your reviews! :D**

**I now have a beta reader- SakuraAddiction13! :D **

**She did not Beta for this chapter so all mistakes..Mine! **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Meads own Vampire Academy**

* * *

Anastasia. No. It couldn't be her.

"Dad!" I heard someone in the background yell. Melissa walked up from behind Anastasia.

"Daddy, where's the little one." She asked, her face lighting up. Nathan is Melissa's dad…. which makes, Dimitri and… shit.

"Sweetie, not now." He said. Sounding annoyed. "But, Rosemarie."

"Rose." I growled.

"Rose, we have some plans for you." He grabbed my arms. Locking them behind my back. He pushed me into the house. I tripped, only to be pulled back up by my hair. I groaned in pain.

The last thing I remember, my head was getting smashed against a wall, or something hard, before I blacked out.

"Rose?"

"Rose!" Someone kept on repeating my name.

"Shut up." I barked. Only to come out as a whisper. My throat was soar, and my head had the worst headache.

"Ahh..." My hand smacked my forehead, grinding my teeth. I groaned in pain.

"Why, the hell does my head…hurt, so, much." I looked around the room, it was pitch black. Then everything came back to me. Dimitri's dad, Melissa, and Anastasia. I felt something wet fall down my cheek. She betrayed us.

"Rose, were going to get you out of this, it's alright!" My head snapped up.

"Adrian, what are you doing here?"

"There going to use me to get to you…don't bother about me, save yourself, and Kristina."

"Kristina…where is she, is she alright!" I asked, worry catching up on me.

"She's fine, for now. But if you don't get out of here soon…"

I knew where he was going.

"In the diary…Anna said that people will be watching, trying to get to Kristina, no one knew about William, so he was safe. Yeva said that once it's out, it'd be gone. Kristina, they're going to try and take her, I can't let that happen." I said the last part in a whisper.

"I believe in you. You will make it out." He sounded like he was in pain.

"Are you alright, you sound like…"

"Do not worry about me." He growled. "I'll be fine, I am fine!" I was taken back by his tone of voice.

"Safe yourself this once, because if you don't, you'll be killing Kristina." A sob was caught in my chest. I tried moving my hands to find them bond to a chain.

"Are you locked up?"

"No…"

"If you want me to safe myself then you have to unbound my chains." I wasn't going to leave Adrian behind to die, because of me. That will just not happen. Adrian dragged himself towards me. He bent towards my ear, and whispered.

"They think I'm on their side, know that I'm not, I'm supposed to be guarding you. Once they find out I neglected them, they will kill me." I gulped. He unbound the chains from around my wrists and ankles.

I brought my lips to his and kissed him softly.

"This is not goodbye." I whispered, so softly.

"Don't come back for me, little Dhampir. You have always been my first love; I've never stopped loving you and never will." He took a shaky breath and then continued. "Do not blame this on yourself, this was my decision. Have no guilt. Please. Promise me that you will have no guilt, and that you'll safe yourself and Kristina." My cheek was soaked, with tears.

"I…Promise." I couldn't hold it in. I sobbed the most I've ever sobbed. I wrapped my arms around Adrian. Bringing his lips to mine again, a goodbye kiss…for now.

Adrian stood up, pulling me up with him. He wrapped an arm around my waist. He led me away, running, and quietly out of the room. Walking up the stairs, we were careful, trying not to make the floor creak. We made it up the stairs only to hear a gasp. I brought my head to my side to see Anastasia.

"What are you doing out here?" She growled. Adrian pushed me behind his body as Anastasia came closer.  
"Don't touch her." He growled.

"So now you're against us."

"You're the one that betrayed us, you bitch" I barked. Her face-hardened and became red. She stormed towards us, throwing Adrian out of the way. She grabbed me from my upper arm. I brought my arm back to try and throw a punch at her, but my arm was caught from behind me. I went to use my legs, but I was getting lifted.

"Let. Me. Go." I growled.

"I got this handled Melissa." Anastasia retorted.

Melissa placed me down and walked away. Anastasia dragged me away, leading me down the hall. With Adrian in toe.

"Don't follow Adrian, go."

"No, he's not going anywhere." I heard a low voice say, mixed with a deep Russian accent. Nathan. I heard Adrian whimper. I whipped my face towards his, to see that Nathan had a pocketknife against his face. Pressing harder and harder, blood squirted from his face.

"Please, let him go!" Adrian knowing what I was going to do, spoke.

"Shut up!" He roared. "Remember what I said." He said softly. As the knife came contact with his neck, I kicked my leg back against Anastasia. Threw my head back, hitting hers, knocking her out. My arms were free.

I glanced at Adrian, his eyes were closed, body lying lifeless on the floor, blood all around him. But where did Nathan go?

Tears again built in my eyes. I staggered toward Adrian. Crouching over his body. I kissed his bloody cheek.

"I wont let you die." I wrapped my arm under his back and then the other under his knees. Picked him up and made my way for the door. His breathing was slowing, pulse low. I could hear him struggling to breath. I let the tears slid down my cheek.

"I won't let you die." I repeated over and over again. I stroked his hair. I made it outside to find it raining.

"If there's a God out there, help me. Just this once, and I'll do anything, just help him." Adrian's breathing slowed even more. I checked his pulse, to find his heart struggling for his last pumps. Then it stopped. I cried out, clutching Adrian's lifeless body to mine.

"Adrian…" I sobbed, crying out his name. I didn't know how long I was sitting there with Adrian's body for, minutes? Hours? Seconds? Someone pulled me off of him.

"Let me go, I need to stay with him!" I yelled. "I promised him I wouldn't let him die!" Letting all my emotions slip, I started punching and kicking whoever had pulled me off of Adrian.

"Calm down." Calm down? How can I calm down? I started to get angry, my crying stopped. I stepped back to see who it was. Eddie, he had bruises, and his mouth was bleeding. My anger faded.

"I'm sorry." I cracked, and a whole new sob flew through my body. Eddie automatically wrapped his arms around me and embraced me, saying comforting words to try and soothe me. I was brought to the infirmary, along with Adrian. They checked for any damage, when they should be spending all their time on Adrian, I don't care if they all think he's dead, he isn't. I know that he's alive. I can feel it.

My eyes felt heavy. I closed them, only meaning to for a few seconds. I opened my eyes to find myself in Adrian's grandmothers garden. He usually brings me here in Spirit dreams… Adrian.

"Adrian, are you here?"

"Little Dhampir." I turned around, running into his arms.

"Wake up, you have to wake up." I cried.

"Protect Kristina, they're not going to give up."

"Your not…." The words couldn't come out, trapped in the back of my throat.

"No, but I am imprisoned in my body. Nathan…he's a spirit user, he said a spell, which only Kristina is able to brake…your waking up."

"I promise, I will get you back."

Coming back to reality, I hear voices around me. I open my eyes to big chocolate brown ones. I flinch, trying to get further away from them.

"Roza?" Dimitri…

"I'm sorry…" I sobbed, once again. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest.

"Your…father…" I managed to say. Dimitri stiffened. He then let out a low growl.

"What did he do." He snarled. I flinched from the tone of voice he was using.

"Nothing…" I said.

"Why are you defending him!" He barked. I flinched, again.

"I-I..." I quivered. Dimitri sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." He said. I looked in his eyes, seeing that he truly was sorry and regretting that he shouted at me.

"It's ok, he-he slammed me against a wall, blacking me out." Dimitri growled, again. His fists were clenched.

"Dimitri, it's ok…calm down." I said, kissing his chest. Moving my lips up to his throat, traveling to his jaw. I got to his mouth, and kissed him passionately. Dimitri pushed me down. Lying on top of me, he held his weight up.

"I love you."

"I love you my Roza."

Someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see the doctor.

"Sorry to interrupt, but let me examine Rose once more than you may leave."

The doctor checked me, saying that I was fine. I was allowed to leave.

I told Dimitri about Adrian visiting me in my dreams. Dimitri stayed quiet, taking it all in.

"I can't let anything happen to Kristina."

"And I can't let anything happen to Adrian." I pointed out. "I promised him." and I keep my promises. "I of course will protect Kristina, I will find as much information that I can, before I get her to help Adrian fight for his soul to dominance his body once again. I will be by her side the whole time. Even if it means giving up my life for hers than I will do what Anna did." I whispered the last part.

"No. You will not die." He demanded.

"But, if Kristina…"

"No." He interrupted. "I wont let anything about to you, Kristina, or Aiden, you will not have to give up your life for Kristina. Because I will not let any of you die." Dimitri kissed me softly.

Dimitri had a shift, so I was left alone at home with Kristina and Aiden, who were sleeping. I am still off guardian duty because of my kids, or as I like to call it. House arrest.

'_I'm bored.'_ I sent to Lissa.

'_Your always bored, anyways I'm in a meeting, so stop talking to me.' _

'_I only said one word, technically two, but…'_

'_Rose.'_ She warned.

'_Fine.'_ I groaned, falling into the couch. I switched on the T.V, turning to the CW channel. 'Vampire Diaries' was on, or will be soon. A couple commercials here and there, finally. I sat back, put my feet up on the coffee table, and then reached for the controller. Pausing the T.V. I forgot to get snacks, now how did I do that?

I grabbed a bag of cheese Doritos and placed myself back onto the couch, unpausing the T.V. It was the finale of season 2, tears. I've grown into an addiction of watching the show. I record the show for every Thursday morning at eight, since the show is a human show it's on eight at night for the human world. It's amusing to see how the humans see vampires.

**(SPOLIER FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NOT WATCHED VAMPIRE DIARIES SEASON 2 EPISODE 23 DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED IT! Skip to the next bold writing if you have not watched the show)**

It's like Stefan has been changed from Moroi into Strigoi. Claus, that stupid bitch. How could he do that to Stefan, making him suck that human hospital blood. How could Stefan do that for Damon, knowing that he will lose Elena. I of course love Damon, he is so sexy, but not even close to as sexy as Dimitri….

**(DONE WITH THE SPOLIER)**

I fell asleep on the couch after the show, getting pulled into a spirit dream.

"Adrian!" I yelled when I saw him appear in front of me. Jumping into his arms.

"Hello, little Dhampir." He looked saddened.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." He said. I wasn't going to let it go.

"Then why are you so sad?"

"Well, I don't know… being stuck in your body not being able to move at all, maybe that's what!" He snapped, making me flinch. Looking at him right now, I knew that that wasn't it, maybe part of it. Then it clicked.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Adrian. I should have figured that out at first!"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, it's just so hard." He cried, laying his head against my shoulder. I stroked his hair, and rubbed his back.

"It's alright, we'll figure this out, but first I need to break this spell." Adrian brought his head back, so he could see me. He kissed my forehead.

"You can sleep now, see you next time."

I was brought back into the darkness before I could protest.

* * *

**Hate it? love it? like it? **

**I again, would NEVER kill Adrian, i couldn't ever do that. So don't worry all you Adrian lovers, it is NOT the end of him! **

**A/N.**

**I will not be updating for awhile, in two weeks i have an exam so i will be studying for that, i will try and write as much as i can though**

**i will have a couple days free after that then i will be leaving for vacation on June 16th for 10 days. I will try and write as much as i can on my vacation on paper though! **


	27. Chapter 27

**OMGOSH! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO x 1000000000 SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE almost a month :O **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! wow i just can't believe it... a lot has gone on, schools over :D **

**i had exams, and right now i'm on vacation. But i brought my computer so i am **

**able to update, but it's sorta hard to write on vacation since you know there's so many other things to do...**

**but i will try and not take a MONTH to update, i still can't believe it...**

**ok enough with my blabbing and lets get to the story.**

**and sorry it's short. **

**oh and thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

I woke up to a loud banging. Groaning I turned over in my bed. Then I heard loud sobs. I quickly darted out of my bed. Following where the sound was coming from, my front door. I slowly walked to it. Crouching low, for any danger. My arm reached forward, connecting with the handle and turned. Someone fell into my room. Whoever it was, was leaning against my door. I looked down to see wet blonde hair clinging to…her face. Her clothes were dirty and wrinkled. And her whole body was shaking,

"I—I didn't know." She sobbed. "He—he said… no… one… would… get… hurt." She said in-between breaths. Un able to recognize her, I leaned down in front of her. Whipping her hair away from her face. I gasped as I saw a bloodshot Anastasia.

"Anastasia?" She just sobbed harder when I said her name.

"I tried…when I realized what was really happening… I tried to help you, but—but he, he killed him!" I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her back against me.

"Sshh. He's not dead." Her head shot up, almost hitting my face, which would have killed, possible cut off a piece of my tongue.

"But, I saw…" I shook my head.

"He just looked him in his body, he visits me in my dreams."

"But, he never…" She looked down. More tears fell down her cheek.

"He lied to me, he said that he was only going to ask questions, and he threatened me—"

"With what?" Anastasia took in a long shaky breath.

"He said he would compel me, and make me do… horrible things." Her face expression changed, tears drying against her cheeks, her eyes looked like they got smaller, and darker.

"Once he finds out that I'm with you, he's going to come after me…"

"You'll be safe, we'll get the court to track him down."

"Adrian." She said, new tears reaming her eyelids.

"You can help me with that, do you know how Nathan brought that spell upon him?" She gulped.

"I can find out, go back, ask…and then come back."

"No, we can just look through books…"

"No, I have to, I have to safe Adrian." I knew how she felt when Dimitri became Strigoi; I would have done anything to get him back…

"Ok." I said nodding my head.

"Just be safe."

"Don't tell the others, about me being on their side yet, just keep it quiet until I find the answers…if it gets out, then I don't know…"

"You can trust me, I wont tell another soul." She smiled, hugged me and then sat up.

"I'm going to go…"

"Do you want to clean up before you go?"

She smiled.

"Sure." I let her in my bathroom, gave her one of my t-shirts and jeans, and she got a shower, did her makeup had a bit to eat and then was on her way…to go save, or find a way, to save Adrian.

**A week later**

Anastasia and her 'group' had gone out of town. Annie is telling me their location every time they move; they are now about two and a half hours away from court. She updates everyday on what she has learned. My phone started to buzz. I pulled it out to see it was Annie that was calling.

'Hello'

'I have it!' she squealed.

'Go on!'

'He said that you had to get all of the elements, circle his body and then do one of those weird talking things where you hold hands and all…'

I literally started jumping up and down.

'He gave me a piece of paper that says what we have to say.'

'Ok, I ahh, will send them out, cya.'

'Bye.' As I turned off my phone, I started to scream in excitement.

"What's all this excitement about?" Dimitri asked. I turned around to be met with his brown eyes.

"I found a way to help Adrian!" I told Dimitri what Anastasia had told me. I haven't told him how she's on our side yet. Dimitri embraced me in a hug.

"Let's celebrate this tonight."

"The kids—" he put his finger against my mouth.  
"I'll get my mother to watch them, I'll take you to dinner." I smiled.

"I'd like that." I kissed his lips softly. After a long make out session I went to go get a shower. As I was showering I couldn't help it, thoughts swirled around my head, pounding their way out.

Why would Nathan just tell her? Does he know she's betraying him?

After my shower I started to get ready for my date.

I through on a dress that I had gotten a couple of days ago, It was a short black dress, pintuck panels on the front and back, the straps about three fingers wide and had a Rhinestone brooch on each strap. I kept my hair down, straightening it and did my make up. I slipped on my black high heals and I was ready to go. Dimitri had gotten ready in Christian and Lissa's room.

I walked down the hall about to turn the corner when something smacked around my eyes and mouth. I thought about biting the hand that was on my mouth but stopped when my nose was injected with after-shave. I let my body fall back, into his hard chest. His hand around my mouth moved down my body, finding it's way around my curves and rested on my hips. He started to push me forward, with his hand still covering my eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked breathlessly. His head was against my neck, his hot breath bouncing off of my skin making me shiver.

"It's a surprise." He whispered in my ear.

I let him led me away. Asking him if we were there yet, constantly, over and over again.

Groaning I asked one more time.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really!"

"Yes." I started to jump up and down.

"just a couple of steps…there you go." Dimitri removed his arms. "You can open your eyes." Opening them slowly, blinking a couple of times to get use to the light. I looked around and gasped. There was a huge pond in front of me, trees surrounded us, and there was a dark blue blanket laid out closer to the water with candles leading down to it, food piled on top of the blanket. I felt a smile creep up my face.

"Did you do all of this?"

"Yah…I thought, well…that you needed your mind off of a few things….and well….do you like it?"

I shook my head and his smile fell.

"I love it." He was beaming now, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

After the hug I ran off towards the food and found a whole bunch of doughnuts lying in a basket. I grabbed two chocolate glazed and ate the first in ten seconds.

I heard a low chuckle behind me.

"Of course you'd find those first." Dimitri said as he wrapped his arms around me from the back. I moaned, while biting into the second donut.

"These are good!"

"I'm glad you think so, I made them." My eyes widened.

"Since when could you make doughnuts? And so good!"

"Since I found out you love doughnuts, and I'm a good cook." He said with an awkward shrug. I planted a kiss to his lips and jumped up, well tried to. Dimitri tightened his grip around me.

"Don't go." He whined.

"Just for two seconds." Dimitri made a puppy whine noise. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"No…" He pulled me back and snuggled his head between my neck and shoulder.

"Fine."

We continued our picnic and then headed off back to our apartment, or I did, Dimitri stayed back to clean up the mess.

I heard a twig snap. I pulled out my stake slowly from my shoe. Footsteps came up from behind me. I spun around, pulling my stake behind my head.

"It's me!" I stopped in my tracks. Mia.

"God Mi!"

"Sorry." I shook my head.

"Don't do that again, since you know, a lot going on and stuff, I don't need people sneaking up on me."

"I know, look I'm sorry." I nodded my head.

"I was just heading back home…wanna come with me and say hi to the kids?"

"Sure."

We continued our walk in comfortable silence. Welcoming it, letting every thought stay tucked back in the back of my mind. Not having to stress about it once was comforting. Tomorrow, I would begin everything. The search would go out and get Nathan, and the way to save Adrian tomorrow. That's the first thing we need to do. But why would Nathan tell Anastasia so clearly? Does he trust her that much?

The thoughts cleared my head as we neared the building back home.

I opened my door to my room as Viktoria stumbled into sight.

"Rose!"

"What is it?"

"Kristina." That was all I needed to go rushing into her room.

Her eyes were closed, her breathing hitched and slow. Her skin was pale.

"What's wrong? When did this start?"

"Just a couple minutes ago, I came to check on her. I didn't know if I should have stayed or gone looking for you….I was scared that if I left her….then….I don't know….." I saw a few tears run down her cheeks. I brought her into my arms.  
"It's fine, don't worry about it, I'm glad you stayed here with her…. it's ok."

"Go." She said nudging me closer to my daughter.

"Stay with her, I'll go out with Mia in the living room." I nodded my head.

"Ok, and once Dimitri get's back—"

"I'll let him know." With that she turned around and left. I stayed with my daughter, comforting her in my arms, waiting for Dimitri to get back. And once he does it all begins.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? like it? annoyed with me for not updating for a while? **

**i'll try and update as soon as i can! please review and maybe give a couple of ideas on how i should lead it on. I had an idea but i totally forget it, i should have written it down! so please help me and send me a couple of ideas. i'm lost! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry it took awhile to update, i was visiting family... and they don't really believe in technology, so i wasn't able to update!**

**Sorry again! Thank you for your three reviews... only 3! **

**And thank you Valdeh for beta reading this chapter! **

**Anyways let's get to the story...**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy**

* * *

K. POV

I didn't want to worry my mommy, I tried to tell her not to worry but I was too tired. Right now, she was cradling me in her arms and had tears running down her cheeks. I wanted to tell her not to cry and that I'm fine, but I was just too tired.

My eyelids begain to fall and I tried to keep them open but they refused. Therefore, I let the darkness take me, not really, as if I had a choice anyways.

I felt it coming, like every night since Uncle Adrian had gone to sleep. My eyes fluttered open to see him down in the middle of the field. I started to run to him. Yelling.

"Uncle Adrian!" He gave me a small smile and opened his arms. I jumped into them willingly. "Uncle Adrian, come home."

"I will my Llittler Dhampir, but you know what you have to do." I shook my head.

"It hurts." I saw the pain flash clearly through his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said looking down at the ground. I brought my hand under his chin.

"It's ok, Uncle Adrian."

"You'll have to stop, don't worry about me, I'll find another way."

"No, I have to save you." I felt tears build up in my eyes, I was the only one who could save him, and I had to.

"Don't cry my Littler Dhampir." He said whipping my tear with the back of his hand.

"I'll help you through this, you will get a little bit sick but I will take away the darkness. Your mother will be affected as well if she takes it, but she only will if you ask her to. Remember, you have to tell her soon or it will be very dangerous for you, understood?"

I bobbed my head up and down. "Yes."

"Listen carefully. You have been taking your mothers darkness, healing her. As she has willingly been taking it from you…" I nodded my head, telling him that I was listening. "You have to tell her by Saturday, or all will go bad. That is all I can say for now. Goodnight my Llittler Dhampir."

"Goodnight, Uncle Adrian." I planted a kiss on his cheek before disappearing into the darkness.

R. POV

I watched as my little baby slept. Aiden was with Viktoria and Mia in the living room. Dimitri had come back home not too long ago.

"We should get to bed." Dimitri said softly.

I shook my head. "I can't." I whispered.

"I can't." I whispered.

"We have a long day tomorrow; she can come to bed with us."

"Ok." I let Dimitri pick me, and carry me to our bedroom with Kristina still wrapped around my arms. Dimitri placed me down on our bed he pulled the blanket over me and came into bed next to me.

"Mommy." My head snapped over to Kristina.

"Yes sweetie."

"I have to tell you something."

"Sshh, go to sleep."

"No!" I heard Dimitri chuckle.

"Just as stubborn as her mother." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Mommy…." She said.

"Ok, ok. What is it dear?" I asked her, patiently awaiting her answer.

"Uncle Adrian." That caught Dimitri's attention as well.

"What about Adrian?" he asked.

"He told me I had to tell you before Saturday, or bad things will happen."

"What is it dear, tell me?" I asked her, getting slightly over-whelmed.

"I know how to save him." she said meekly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's me."

"Honey, Nathan told us how…" I saw Dimitri flinch when I mentioned his father's name.

"No… do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." She looked over at Dimitri, asking him the same thing with her eyes.

"Of course." He said; Kristina smiled.

"That's why I'm sick. He said that he will help me, but you need to as well… or bad things…." Realization hit me in the head. Adrian never told her, she's too young to understand, but he did know she was going to tell me and I would understand.

"The magic, I'm making it bigger, and then save Uncle Adrian."

"Honey, you can't do that." I saw anger flash through Dimitri's eyes. The same thoughts passing throughere his head were the same thoughts passing through mine. How could Adrian put my little girl in danger like this? I thought.

"Mommy?" I shook my head.

"I think we should go to sleep now." She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry mommy." I gasped.

"Sweetie there's nothing to be sorry about." I tried to reassure her.

"I made you mad." She seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

"No, no I'm perfectly fine, just tired. Go to sleep now, but remember one thing, sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you that." I kissed her forehead. I waited about ten minutes before I heard soft snoring.

"Dimitri." I whispered. "I can't believe Adrian would do this." I felt something warm and wet run down my cheek. Dimitri reached over and whipped the tear away.

"I know what you mean, but it's already done, maybe you will catch Adrian tonight. Go to sleep love." He gave me a peck on my lips and lay back down. I sighed.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Roza."

_I was walking along a beach shore, taking in the air and peaceful space. I sat down on a dry patch of sand and dug my toes under it. I put my hands behind me and let my head fall back. _

_I opened my eyes to a huge orange light sinking under the water. Well, that's what it looked like. The water and sky were gorgeous where the suns light was hitting. Purples, Blues. , blues, and pinks shone brightly as the suns radiation cascaded along the water._

_I sat and watched the sun go down, but it all disappeared, too soon for my liking. I was now… well truthfully, I really didn't know. It's pitch black. I heard a scream, and not just any scream. _

_Kristina! _

_That was all I could think about, I need to get to my baby? Where is my baby? Oh, Kristina! Hold on baby girl. I ran in the direction of the screams, but I wasn't getting any closer, it just kept on going. I tried to yell out to her, but nothing came out. I tried again, and again, only to end with the same result. _

_Suddenly I was snatched from behind, an arm clamped around my waist, and the other over my mouth. Even though I couldn't speak anyways. _

"_Your little Kristina is in good hands…ssshe'd make an excellent Ssstrigoi when she's older… don't you think?" A Strigoi hissed in my ear, actually sounding like a snake. _

"_Pardon me, for my awful manners, you can't speak, might as well turn you now before you have the ability to speak again, now let's begin, shall we." The Strigoi gave out a harsh laugh. _

_He mumbled something I couldn't understand and then bit into my neck. I wanted to scream, it was pushing past the line of explosion, but I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't, and what made me hate myself the most was that I've failed Kristina, I promised her nothing would happen to her, and I've failed. _

_I then heard a piercing scream, only realizing a couple moments later, that scream came from me. _

"Rose, Roza, wake up, it was just a bad dream." I slowly opened my eyes to chocolate brown ones. I quickly sat up and brought my hand to my neck, nothing.

"Mommy?" That voice.

"Oh my god, baby, you're here, god, I'm so glad you're alright." I had her in my arms, stroking her hair with my fingers.

"Roza…" I looked up at Dimitri. "It's time." I nodded my head. The party was being sent out; it was time to save Adrian.

**Two hours later**

In the first van, there was Alberta, Eddie, Christian, Yuri, and I. In the second van there was, Dimitri, Guardian (Alto) Stan, Guardian Croft (Hans), Amelia Voda (A fire user), and Guardian Hogan (Seth). And in the third van, Guardian Trevizo, Guardian Kraatz, Guardian Gilbert, and Emmet Sidorov. (Another fire user).

As soon as we were settled in the van, we headed off.

It was a silent drive, not the comfortable kind; I could feel the tension in the air. It was about a two-hour drive. We came up a rough patched road, started to slow down and pulled to the side, stopping at a complete stop; time for the action to begin.

We came up a rough patched road, started to slow down and pulled to the side, stopping at a complete stop. Time for the action to begin.

* * *

**How did you think this chapter was... i know it wasn't much. **

**Com'on people! please, a minute of your life to click a button and write a line or two, only a couple words even, review! It's not that hard, the more you review the faster i update! :D **


	29. Chapter 29

_**I am soo so so so so so so so so so so so soooo sorry i haven't updated for way over a month, but hey look there's more words under this :OO**_

_**Sorry it's sorta shorter than it usually is, but this is better than nothing :) **_

_**can you guys please check out a video on youtube my sister has posted, there songs that she sang and they are amazing! **_

_**it'll be quick even listen to it while reading this :D ( isn't that such a great idea!)**_

_youtube (dot)com/watch?v=F_a0vXzmfWQ_

_**If you like it she has another one that she posted recently, 'Intensity' **_

_**If you have a youtube account please comment, you won't regret it! **_

_**anyways, enough talking! let's get to the story! :D**_

**_Ps. Thank you Valdeh for editing this chapter! _**

_**PPs. Anonymous reviewers- if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.**_

_**And no comments about 'My Christianity, and how i can't be a writer because i'm "Christian" Yah, because, truthfully, i really don't wanna hear it. **_

_**So like i said before, if y**__**ou don't like it, get lost!**_

**_Ppps- this is not a lemon, so i will not be going full blow on the sex scenes- Kayela, swearing and sex scenes are completely different! (I'm only 13!) _**

**_But all the others luv u alll! sorry bout that...really, i'm just not really in the best mood (Family issues)...anyways, enjoy! :D_**

* * *

_Recap_

_"Roza…" I looked up at Dimitri. "It's time." I nodded my head. The party was be__ing sent out; it was time to save Adrian._

_**Two hours later**_

_In the first van, there was Alberta, Eddie, Christian, Yuri, and I. In the second van there was, Dimitri, Guardian (Alto) Stan, Guardian Croft (Hans), Amelia Voda (A fire user), and Guardian Hogan (Seth). And in the third van, Guardian Trevizo, Guardian Kraatz, Guardian Gilbert, and Emmet Sidorov. (Another fire user)._

_As soon as we were settled in the van, we headed off._

_It was a silent drive, not the comfortable kind; I could feel the tension in the air. It was about a two-hour drive. We came up a rough patched road, started to slow down and pulled to the side, stopping at a complete stop; time for the action to begin._

_We came up a rough patched road, started to slow down and pulled to the side, stopping at a complete stop. Time for the action to begin._

* * *

My group surrounded the house, as Dimitri's took the inside as well as Guardian Trevizo's group. Five Strigoi were on the outside. One was guarding the front door, and one at the back, one on each side of the house, and then one closer to the road. Which is long dead. Don't ask me why there are Strigoi working for Nathan, because I have no clue. It isn't every day that Strigoi team up with Moroi, and vice-versa.

Cranking back my arm I threw it forward as fast as I could, it was the perfect shot. The stake dug into the Strigoi's chest, cutting deep into its skin. Jackpot. It reached its heart, which caused it to let out a scream. The Strigoi dropped dead at my feet. The Strigoi on the right side of the house was now dead. Time to move to the back.

As I rounded the corner I heard a cry. I started to run. Eddie. He dropped to the ground. I froze. My blood started to boil; my eyes caught the Strigoi that had made Eddie fall.

_You will pay. _I thought.

I ran for him. Swung a lefty at him, only for him to catch my fist before it made contact.

"You might as well give up; did you not just see what happened to your friend here?" The blonde Strigoi asked.

As he was still holding my fist, I swung my right leg out at him. He let go of me jumped back and disappeared.

"Over here pretty girl." I spun around.

"I'll make it fast, just a quick twist and your dead. Or, you could be like me."

That was pass the limit. I would never leave Kristina or Aiden. Never. I charged at him. Stuck my right arm back and let it smoothly move forward. Sinking into his skin.

"You forgot to ask, who am I?" I held the stake in his chest, not moving any further. He grabbed hold of my left arm.

"Who are you?"

"Rose Hathaway-Belikova." With that two things happened, the douche bag twisted my arm the wrong way, making it snap and I dug my stake deeper making him cry out in pain before his eyes became blank.

I didn't feel any pain from him breaking my arm. My adrenaline rush was still in the now. My eyes flickered to Eddie. I ran to him and dropped to the ground. I pulled his body into my lap. I grabbed his wrist and checked for a pulse. Thank god. It was tiny, but it was still there.

Still keeping one arm wrapped around Eddie, I grabbed my walkie-talkie from my back pocket and pressed the side button.

"Eddie's hurt, send someone down here to help him out." I put away the walkie-talkie, and waited about a minute before one of the guardians showed up.

"I've got him." He said, nudging his head forward, once he picked Eddie up from my lap. I got up to my feet and shouted out to him once I started running.

"Be good to him, and thank you!" He said something but I couldn't hear him as I found myself in the fight again.

We got all the Strigoi from outside and made our way in. Dead bodies, everywhere. Some I couldn't even indentify. One body in particular caught my eye. Guardian Gilbert lay along the dead, bloody bodies that were scattered across the floor. Her blond hair in waves along her head mixed with blood splotches. Her blue eyes, wide open, no longer alive, but dead.

"Rose!" I snapped out of the daze, and looked up to see Dimitri running towards me. "Watch out!" I spun around to find a Strigoi running towards me. I got into action. Clutching onto my stake I brought it forward. The Strigoi, too stupid to notice the stake in hand ran right into it.

"Must be new." I mumbled. Shrugging as the Strigoi dropped to the ground, giving out a piercing scream. I took my stake out and turned back around to look at Dimitri. I took him in. Running my eyes from his bloody face, a few scratches here and there on his cheeks, blood scattered on his shirt, a cut along his left arm, knuckles too bloody to really see what damage had been done. Bringing my eyes back up to his face, I have him a small smile.

"We found him." He said and turned around, starting to walk away. I stood there for a few seconds just watching him walk away when he turned back around. "Rose? Are you alright?"

"Ahh… I'm fine." I said. He sighed. He held out a hand.

"Come on." I stared at his hand for a few moments until I made my eyes travel to his. He looked confused. I shook my head and made my way towards him, grabbing a hold of his hand. We walked in silence, Dimitri leading me to where they had Nathan.

When we arrived, Nathan was bound in a chair, hands tied back behind the chair, Amelia and Emmet on both sides of him, waiting for the moment he tried to get away to use their fire abilities.

Someone cleared their voice. Everyone looked over to see that it was Guardian Croft. "Nathan, we have you surrounded and you will take that spell off of Adrian."

Nathan gave a harsh laugh. "You really believed that I would tell that ludicrous girl the truth?" He laughed again. His eyes dragged over to look directly at me. "You are so naïve, you prick. You act before you think, have you not been listening to your daughter? She is the only one who is capable to undo the spell. And I'm also aware of Adrian telling you that it was only Kristina who could undo the spell while dream walking you in your dreams, don't waste your precious daughter of yours will follow behind him shortly after. But only because once he's gone the darkness will take over her fully, too young to handle it all, since you were so clueless about what's actually happening with her…"

I ran as fast as I could out of the house towards the vehicles. I got into the front seat and was about to start the car when Dimitri all of a sudden was in front of the van. He ran around to the passenger side and opened the door and jumped in. "You didn't think you were leaving without me, did you?"

Without answering, I stomped on the gas pedal and started speeding down the road.

"If you didn't come exactly then, I would have left without you." I felt Dimitri's glare on me.

"I guess I would have done the same." I looked over at him and smacked him playfully.

"Dimitri Belikov, just made a joke… Ohmigod! I guess it really is coming to the end." Dimitri chuckled softly.

"Dimitri… we only have a week before…" I choked on the words, I couldn't say them.

"It'll be alright, we'll do it. You are so strong, and I will not let our daughter die… and no matter how much I may hate him, or used to… I will not let him die. I don't care how many times I have said this before, something that you love and care about you don't only ever let them know once, you continue to remind them." I let his words sink in, staying silent for the rest of the drive.

We arrived at Court in less than an hour and a half with the way I drove. I explained everything to Lissa and we got our plans started.

Number one. We have to get Adrian back before Saturday.

* * *

**Like it? love it? hate it? to short? or r ya gonna take a whole month to update again? :( truthfully i don't know, i will try my best to post again as soon as possible, might take a week or two. maybe even until summer's over, i don't know what's gonna come up and if i'll have enough time to write, but my other story "mistakes" i am writing the chapter up now and am going to try and get it up by the end of the week, maybe even before than.**

**Please comment telling me how you think about it! :D no nasty comment though, please and thank you :) **

**IMPORTANT READ!  
**

**ok so many of you have probably already read this, but please just give it a chance, i know it's not based off of 'Vampire Academy' or Fanfiction. But i really wanna know if it's good and if i should continue, i have the prologue and the first chapter done, please read and you will have to make a Wattpad account to vote, fan, and comment. **

**So far people have been liking it, so it won't be a waste of your time! :D **

(dot)com/1937844-hidden-secrets

Seventeen year old, Lauri Henderson recently suffered a devastating car accident, killing both parents and her younger sister Jenny.  
Luckily Lauri survived the horrid crash, but in turn had to deal with a few side effects. Remembering things from the past is very blurry, only on occasion does Lauri experience flash backs of her life... Or somebody else's.  
The only other family Lauri has is her Uncle Dustin who lives days away in California. Things seem to be alright at first, only to realize that he's keeping a secret, a secret that could have changed everything

(Summary edited by my sister) A teen-fiction, Romance.


	30. Chapter 30

Recap:

_I ran as fast as I could out of the house towards the vehicles. I got into the front seat and was about to start the car when Dimitri all of a sudden was in front of the van. He ran around to the passenger side and opened the door and jumped in. "You didn't think you were leaving without me, did you?"_

_Without answering, I stomped on the gas pedal and started speeding down the road._

_"If you didn't come exactly then, I would have left without you." I felt Dimitri's glare on me._

_"I guess I would have done the same." I looked over at him and smacked him playfully._

_"Dimitri Belikov, just made a joke… Ohmigod! I guess it really is coming to the end." Dimitri chuckled softly._

_"Dimitri… we only have a week before…" I choked on the words, I couldn't say them._

_"It'll be alright, we'll do it. You are so strong, and I will not let our daughter die… and no matter how much I may hate him, or used to… I will not let him die. I don't care how many times I have said this before, something that you love and care about you don't only ever let them know once, you continue to remind them." I let his words sink in, staying silent for the rest of the drive._

_We arrived at Court in less than an hour and a half with the way I drove. I explained everything to Lissa and we got our plans started._

_Number one. We have to get Adrian back before Saturday._

Chapter Thirty.

Kristina's POV.

"Hold on, Uncle Adrian… You'll be free in no time," I told him.

"It's to dangerous, just leave me. I'll be fine."

"No!" I screamed stubbornly, "I don't care about me."

Uncle Adrian lowered his head as he shook it back and forth.

"Kristina, I can't let you does this."

I've heard enough, without telling him goodbye I pulled myself away from the dream.

I've learned to do this over the last few days of Adrian contacting me through my dreams.

I don't care what will happen to me, as long as Uncle Adrian lives.

I slowly tiptoe down the hall, careful not to wake anybody up. I make my way to the living room and sit down, cross-legged, on the middle of the floor.

I channeled the darkness from my mother, a little bit at a time. I stopped once I felt myself start to shake.

I mumbled words, words I have never heard before in my life. They flowed freely through my lips, absent-mindedly. I felt my eyelids start to drop, but I forced myself to stay awake.

"Grasp the life of the unconscious man, lay his soul back in place. Let the wind pass through his body, bringing life to him again. Cut the wall between near death, pulling vitality and freedom at his touch." I heard myself say with power, over and over again.

Rose's POV.

I quickly got out of bed as I heard a voice yell from downstairs. I took a hold of my stake and ran downstairs, quietly. No lights were on, but I heard a voice talking, it was strong. "Cut the wall between near death, pulling vitality and freedom at his touch…" I followed the voice, finding myself in the living room. There was my baby girl, sitting on the middle of the floor. I turned the light on as soon as I saw her.

Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head, she was shaking, fast. I had to cover my mouth at the sight. I ran towards my baby about to stretch my hand towards her, when her eyes snapped back to normal. She looked at me and growled. "Don't get any closer."

Still out stretching my hand, my arm suddenly came to a stop. Gasping, I was pushed backwards. I hit the wall in the hallway that led into the living room; a wave of pain shot threw my body.

"I'm sorry mommy, but I have to do this." I started to burst out crying, but I couldn't talk, something was stopping me.

I felt the tension in my body leave. I realized what was happening as my baby started to shake more than before.

I tried to scream out to her, but I couldn't.

Sweety, please stop this! You're hurting yourself! Please stop!

I heard stomping coming from the stairs, and before blinking a second time, Dimitri was holding my face.

"Rose, what's happening?" He asked, nothing but seriousness and love found in his voice.

I tried my hardest to talk, but couldn't, I shook my head and pointed towards the living room.

He turned his head to look at what I was pointing at and sprinted towards Kristina. He got half a foot in front of her when he suddenly stopped.

"Kristina!" He screamed, "Stop. What. You. Are. Doing. RIGHT NOW!"

Tears spurted in Kristina's eyes.

"Please stop crying, dear. I'm sorry for yelling, but you have to stop."

Kristina choked on her tears, "But I have to save Uncle Adrian, Daddy."

My eyes widened, shit was the only thing I could think of at the time. Once her mind was set on something, there was no going back.

I started struggling as I attempted to get out of the trap I was in.

I sat at the kitchen table with my head in my hands, eyes closed, as Dimitri cooked breakfast. I had fallen asleep last night, only for an hour, catching Adrian in my dreams. He had acted a little frightened and fidgety, he said 'It was nothing,' and 'Kristina has to stop trying to help him.'

I knew it wasn't nothing, but I didn't push him. We only had a few more days until Saturday, before his soul was casted away from his body, forever. I couldn't think of that, it was too painful.

Dimitri's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "mhmm?" I responded.

"Breakfast is ready," He sat down beside me and started to rub my back in soothing circles. I felt my body relax, and I sat up straight, giving Dimitri a small smile.

"Thank you,"

"With pleasure." He said, giving me an understanding look.

I ate my food along side Dimitri and finished in just under five minutes.

I got up from the table and crawled onto the couch in the living room, Dimitri sat down beside me and pulled me onto his lap.

"I don't know what to do," I whispered. I felt the tears prickle to the surface. But I kept them back, I had to be strong, I couldn't cry, not now. Not when Adrian's life is at risk.

I felt something tug at the back of my mind, like something was trying to pull out to me. I realized what was happening, and closed my eyes.

I felt myself being lifted and the scenery disappeared from blackness to a skiing area, I was in front of a building, and there were steps that led up to a door that leads into the building.

"This is where we first met, lil Dhampir." He was leaning against the doorframe, smoking a cigarette.

"So it is…" I mumbled. I looked into Adrian's eyes and then ran right into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me, dropping his cigarette, and dug his head into the crock of my head. We just held onto each other for who knows how long, until Adrian pulled back with a serious look planted on his face.

"I came to say goodbye," He told me.

* * *

**A cliffy! ;) I'm sorry i've taken SOO long to update, and i am seriously hoping that won't happen again! I'll try to update as soon as i can for the next chapter.**

**Plzz review, tell me what you think! It won't hurt if you could point out the mistakes of this chapter as well! Thank you! :)**

**And i am also starting to bring this story to an end... a few more chapters, before i'm finished with the story that i had first posted on the internet! All of you have helped me bring this story to life, everyone who has either read or commented to encourage or compliment my story has really helped me continue this story, if it weren't for you, there wouldn't have even been a second chapter to this story! Thank each and every one of you! **


	31. Chapter 31

__Recap:

_I felt something tug at the back of my mind, like something was trying to pull out to me. I realized what was happening, and closed my eyes._

_I felt myself being lifted and the scenery disappeared from blackness to a skiing area, I was in front of a building, and there were steps that led up to a door that leads into the building._

_"This is where we first met, lil Dhampir." He was leaning against the doorframe, smoking a cigarette._

_"So it is…" I mumbled. I looked into Adrian's eyes and then ran right into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me, dropping his cigarette, and dug his head into the crock of my head. We just held onto each other for who knows how long, until Adrian pulled back with a serious look planted on his face._

_"I came to say goodbye," He told me._

_Chapter Thirty._

I went on a jog down the street, running Adrian's word through my head.

Kristina's summing, or whatever she was doing would have killed her… If I hadn't come down sooner, or if Dimitri wasn't there to yell at her… She would have—

I couldn't come to think that, it was too painful. I couldn't stop the tears that were spurting from my eyes. New sets of tears ran down my cheeks as I pushed my legs further.

It was a choice, one that both Adrian and I already knew the ending to. I let the sobs rack my body; this isn't called being weak no this is called a time of mourning. My life is about to change, more than it ever has. But I will never let go; I will never let go of the amazing times I had spent with him. I couldn't think of one moment where I hadn't had a wonderful time with him.

He's not gone yet, he never truly will be gone, but I can't help but think of tomorrow… Saturday, Kristina will try everything in her will power to get him to stay, even if it means her own death. But I won't allow it, and neither will Adrian. Adrian's cut off all connections with Kristina along with me, the last time I saw him was a few days ago, when he told me he was going to leave, he couldn't put Kristina's life at risk. After he was finished I had just held onto him, I wouldn't let go of him, I felt as if I would die if I let go of him. I had only realized that he had left once I opened my eyes to find myself clinging onto Dimitri. I broke down then, and I had not had a smile on my face since.

This isn't what Adrian would have wanted—Stop! I can't continue on thinking that Adrian is gone he's not. But he will be.

Not unless I can find a way to safe him, but there isn't, all because of freaking Nathan, if he hadn't put that effed up spell on him, everything would have been perfectly normal! Or as close to normal as my life can get.

I was turning a corner when I bumped into something. Anastasia was falling to the ground. I reached my hand out and grabbed onto her forearm before she fell onto the pavement.

"Thanks," she told me, while pulling down her shirt. She looked up and the smile disappeared from her face when she took me in. "Oh my gosh, Rose, are you ok?"

I gave her a small smile and nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She shook her head, giving me an unconvinced look, "No, your not. Want to talk about it?"

Adrian, her boyfriend, is gone. And she has no clue about it; she thinks that I'm going to save him. But no, I'm not going to be the hero this time.

"Anastasia, we have to talk," I finally said.

A worried look came across her face, "What's it about?"

I took a deep breath, "Adrian."

Tears reached the surface of Anastasia's eyes as she nodded her head slowly.

We reached Anastasia's apartment and sat down in her living room.

"Would you like anything to drink? Tea, water, coffee?" Anastasia asked me.

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"So… what about Adrian?" She asked me slowly.

I brushed my hand through my hair and closed my eyes, trying to think of how to begin.

"Last time I saw him was a few nights ago, Kristina had tried to save him… but Dimitri and I had caught her right before—" I chocked on the words, Anastasia nodded her head for me to go on, understanding what I meant, "He told me, 'goodbye' he explained a few things, told me to say he loved you, Anna."

Anastasia closed her eyes as the tears started to flow down her cheeks, "Go on," She squeaked out.

"He—he said he couldn't let Kristina die for him, so he's letting go."

Anastasia spread herself across the couch and started sobbing; I got up from my seat and moved her feet, sitting where they used to be, placing them down across my lap.

I started to rub her back, "It's alright," I told her gently, even though we both knew that was the biggest lie told by humankind or dhampir/moroi kind.

* * *

**I know it's not much... but i had to end it like this, sorry! **

**So what did you all think? **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can! Only a few left before the story comes to an end!**


	32. AN

Hey everyone! I know, I'm sorry it's been forever since I last uploaded. But let's just say I abandoned this site, I apologize again but for the past year and a half I have been working on Wattpad. It's an amazing site and I think all of you should check it out. I've been posting my story 'Mistakes' on that website and will be continuing 'Mistake' on Wattpad, I am not adding anymore chapters onto this website. 'Never let go' previously known as 'last sacrifice' will take a long time to get finished. It's the first story I've ever published on the Internet, and let's face it. It really sucks. I may possibly edit it over time and finish it, but it won't be for awhile because I have many other stories I'm working on Wattpad.

If any of you want to check me out on Wattpad my username is 'Emii611'

If any of you have any questions just PM me, thank you.

Have a great Christmas everyone! Merry Christmas Eve!(:


End file.
